I Can't Believe To I Love You
by UshieVictoria
Summary: Los accidentes pasan, las coincidencias no existen, el destino es impredecible. Elena y Damon se conocen por accidente, sus humores chocan, sus orgullos pelean, las diferencias los acercan, las semejanzas los alejan. Se conocen a la perfección, después de 3 años de conocerse, verse, hablar y convivir a diario, una chica nueva se interpone entre ellos y Elena luchara por recuperarlo
1. Prologo

_Titulo: I can´t believe to i love you._

_Autor: UshieVictoria_

_Raiting: +18_

_Pairings: Delena, Dexi, Klaroline, Kennet, etc._

_Resumen:__Los accidentes pasan, las coincidencias no existen, el destino es impredecible. Elena y Damon se conocen por accidente, sus humores chocan, sus orgullos pelean, las diferencias los acercan, las semejanzas los alejan. Se conocen a la perfección, después de 3 años de conocerse, verse, hablar y convivir a diario, una chica nueva se interpone entre ellos. Después de 3 años de ser prácticamente hermanos, Elena lo está perdiendo y al hacerlo nota que Damon podría ser más que un amigo para ella. ¿Cómo diferenciar entre amistad y amor? Elena tendrá que hacerlo antes de perder a Damon para siempre y tendrá que pelear para conseguir su amor, antes de que Damon se case con esa chica nueva._

_Advertencias: Universo alterno, todos humanos. Mystic Falls esta ubicado en otro país, uno mas cálido y con mas cultura. Bonnie no es como en la serie es como en el libro (pelirroja, bajita, ojos verdes y pálida y con la personalidad del libro.)_

_Disclaimer: No todos los personajes aquí narrados me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW y de Lisa Jane Smith, solo algunos los que no conocen, son de mi autoría._

Prologo

Tal vez Kath y Caroline tenían razón y haberme marchado había sido la cosa mas estúpida que había hecho en toda mi vida. Pero tenia miedo, estaba aterrada de cometer otra estupidez y alejarlo, hacerle daño, romperle el corazón. Había puesto un océano entre nosotros y 6 meses de tiempo para pensar, pensar en lo que haría, pero no podía negarlo cada noche que pasaba mi ultimo pensamiento siempre era el, con sus hipnotizantes ojos azules y su hermosa sonrisa, sus bromas, su risa, sus labios, dios era una tortura recordarlo y saber que ahora jamás seria mío, que por idiota lo había perdido. Porque no era un simple ligue al que perdía era a Damon, Damon Salvatore aquel que había sido mi mejor amigo por los últimos tres años, aquel que decía que nos casaríamos cuando adultos al ser unos críos. Aquel que durante los últimos 6 meses no podía sacar de mi cabeza, aquel que me robaba el sueño cada noche y que me hacia suspirar por sus recuerdos. Si bien todos aseguraban que terminaríamos juntos, inclusive hacían apuestas acerca de en cuanto tiempo terminaríamos juntos, en este momento lo perdía, como agua entre mis dedos. Necesitaba a Damon, porque el me conocía mejor que nadie, porque el me divertía, me consolaba, me amaba y ahora lo había perdido y esta vez tal vez para siempre.

Y en este momento tenia una oportunidad, una única oportunidad que cambiaria mi vida, su vida para siempre. Porque lucharía por el, se lo arrebataría a esa perfecta y rubia mujer, porque no lo dejaría ir, porque… ya podía creer que lo amaba, porque Damon era mío y yo de el, juntos para siempre.


	2. Chapter 1

_Respira Elena_, me decía entre susurros mientras caminaba hacia ese café, hacia mi destino, hacia Damon. Había evitado este momento por lo últimos seis meses, pero ahora ya no podía evitarlo por mas tiempo y es mas ni siquiera quería, necesitaba verlo, quería hacerlo. Hacia seis meses que no lo veía, que no le hablaba, que no lo olía, que no lo sentía y me había hecho tanta falta, era como intentar vivir sin una parte de mi, después de tres años de verlo a diario, de hablar con el, de reír con el, de abrazarlo, de darle ligeros golpes ante sus inapropiados comentarios, de soportar sus bromas, de llorar entre sus brazos, de sentirme llena y viva, de sonreír con tan solo verlo, de vivir, de tal vez ¿enamorarme?, esos meses fueron una tortura y lo mas idiota era que había sido autoimpuesta, había huido de lo que sentía, lo había dejado como siempre me quejaba que el hacia con sus ligues, dormido en su cama y con una simple nota pidiéndole perdón, diciéndole que había aceptado esa propuesta de Jenna, que había huido. Damon jamás me lo reprocho, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le había roto el corazón, que le había hecho daño, que había sido una maldita cobarde, que lo había abandonado.

Seis meses en Europa viajando con Jenna, visitando los mas hermosos y románticos lugares del mundo y sintiéndome mal al ver cada lugar, al tomar cada foto, al recordar cada platica que habíamos tenido acerca de ese viaje, de nuestro viaje, viaje que había hecho sola con Jenna y Ric su Caballero de Armadura blanca como le decía con una sonrisa cada vez que lo recordaba.

Con cada paso que daba un debate interno ocurría en mi interior, la tentación de huir era enorme, podría decirle a Damon que algo se había interpuesto, ni siquiera tenia que hablarle, un simple mensaje funcionaria, tal vez se enojaría, pero era Damon lo comprendería, aunque era bastante capaz de ir a mi casa y secuestrarme por ausentarme. Y al mismo tiempo quería ir, necesitaba ir, necesitaba verlo, no podía seguir mirando su foto y satisfacerme con eso, tenia que oírlo, verlo, olerlo, sentirlo.

Apresure el paso con una sonrisa, no huiría. Si bien me asustaba verlo después de haberlo dejado, después de haber tenido esa ultima noche con el, esa noche en el que el alcohol y mi idea de _dejarme ir, de soltarme_ habían llenado mi cabeza, la recompensa por ser valiente era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla, ver a Damon de nuevo.

El trayecto se me hacia eterno, sentía mi estomago revolviéndose, ese molesto nudo en la garganta y ese ligero temblor en las rodillas, sentía que en cualquier momento podría caerme y tal vez el hecho de llevar tacos aun cuando los detestaba tuviera que ver con eso.

Para esa ocasión tan especial Kath y Caroline me habían arreglado, ellas habían sido las primeras en recibirme cuando llegue a casa. Me recibieron junto con Jeremy y Margaret y mis padres Miranda y Grayson, todos con enormes sonrisas y emocionados por mi regreso. Después de que me interrogaran acerca del viaje, de lo que hacia y como se comportaba Jenna, de sacarme una infinidad de detalles acerca de mi viaje y finalmente un interrogatorio privado de Kath y Caroline preguntándome sobre ligues y conquistas, ellas me había arreglado, sabían todo lo que había sucedido con Damon, ellas habían sido las primeras en regañarme e inclusive Caroline de amenazarme con ir por mi, al enterarse sobre lo sucedido con Damon.

Las notaba raras, distantes y nerviosas, note que me ocultaban algo pero no tuve tiempo de descubrir que ya que me habían distraído con todos sus preparativos. Me habían peinado, vestido y maquillado y después de su trabajo me veía perfecta, habían desechado mi idea de ir con jeans, unos converse y alguna ramera, un conjunto cómodo y normal había sido sustituido por un vestido bonito pero que cortaba mi respiración de un tono turquesa, era pegado y corto pero tenia una capa encima de un velo de un tono mas oscuro, tenia la espalda abierta, no tenia mangas y llegaba hasta poco antes de mis rodillas, mi cabello lo habían ondulado y lo habían semi recogido levemente, dándole una bonita caída que a mi me parecía inútil, y por supuesto todo el conjunto era acompañado por unos altísimos tacos azul marino, que eran bonitos pero que me parecían incomodos, aun con sus criticas usaba una cazadora de cuero negra encima, una cazadora que me traía recuerdos de Damon, como por ejemplo el día que me la compro, diciendo que _me quedaría mejor que la suya_ ya que se la quitaba cada que tenia la oportunidad.

Llegue por fin al café, al Mystic Grill era mas bien un bar pero realmente en Mystic Falls servía de restaurant, café y bar. Los grandes ventanales del local daban una vista de su interior, las mesas de Pool se veían y en ellas un grupo de jóvenes jugando, las mesa en donde había varios grupos de jóvenes y un par de parejas y finalmente la barra en la que sentado en donde siempre estaba Damon, me daba la espalda mientras platicaba con Matt el camarero y un viejo amigo mío, al verlo mi respiración se detuvo y ahora ya no era a causa de ese vestido. Sentí que todas las fuerzas a las que había recurrido durante esos meses para evitar regresar, todos los muros que había construido a mi alrededor desaparecían, que al instante y con solo verlo sonreír, reírse libremente de algo que le decía Matt, volvía a enamorarme de el y sabia que ya no podría mentirme, que esto era irremediable, eterno y tan poderoso que quemaba todo mi interior.

Mis piernas se movieron por voluntad propia, casi sin notarlo estaba cruzando esas puertas y me dirigía hacia el, pero antes de llegar a el a escasos metros, mi mundo se detuvo mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos y sentí que alguien arrancaba mi corazón de mi pecho, me sentía vacía.

A escasos metros de mi veía a Damon tan perfecto como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes, sus ojos azules brillaban y miraban con amor, adoración, ternura hacia alguien. Una rubia de cuerpo perfecto, con rostro circular y unos grandes ojos marrones, tenia una sonrisa perfecta, se acerco a Damon y el la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, para después besarle la frente, le susurro algo al oído y ella soltó una risita. En ese momento sentí que moría, no tenia aire suficiente, sentía que me ahogaba y es mas hasta sospechaba que olvidaba respirar. Temblaba ligeramente y estaba segura que si no me controlaba en ese momento las lagrimas saldrían pronto. Me di la vuelta no podía ver mas de esa escena, me di la vuelta y trate de huir de ese lugar, si permanecía un minuto mas moriría, necesitaba aire puro. No había dado mas que un par de paso cuando una voz detrás de mi me paralizo.

-¿Elena?- pregunto Damon a mi espalda. Ahora lo sabia me estaba desvaneciendo y ciertamente en ese momento colapse. Mi mundo se había derivado.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows, me alegra mucho que la historia halla tenido tan buena respuesta en tan poco tiempo, gracias por leer.**_

_**Besos, Victoria.**_

Estaba sencillamente agotada. No tenia ni la mas mínima intención de abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a mi realidad. Esto tenia que ser una broma, si una broma justo en el momento en el que me proponía a confesarme con Damon, justo cuando había decidido confesar mis sentimientos me tenia que enterar de eso, de que Damon había obtenido un nuevo ligue; pero esa chica era tan perfecta y lo que había ocasionado ese ataque en mi era la mirada que le había dirigido. Una mirada que jamás en los mas de 3 años que llevaba de conocerlo le había visto, había ternura y cariño y amor, ¡amor!.

Damon jamás se había enamorado, el me lo había dicho y yo lo sabia muy bien, el me lo diría si en verdad sucediera eso, pero como quería que me dijese algo si los últimos meses el contacto que manteníamos era a base cartas, algunas llamadas y mensajes diarios, y todas las conversaciones eran superficiales, que me recordaban solo un poco a nuestra relación cuando el seguía estudiando y solo nos veíamos en vacaciones y algún fin de semana en el que escapaba para venir a verme, eso solo había durado un año ya que después de pensarlo mucho Damon había decidido regresar con Caroline a la que había sido su casa desde niños, casa a la que no regresaban desde que Elizabeth, su madre había muerto.

Después de que Damon se había enterrado por Caroline que regresaba a Mystic Falls se había asegurado de quedar conmigo para ese mismo día y ahora recordaba la ultima frase de la conversación antes de que colgara _tengo una sorpresas que mostrarte junto con mil cosas que contarte _tal vez se refería a la chica rubia, pero que tenia que decirme que tuviese que ver con ella desde que lo conocía cada uno de sus ligues me parecía insoportable y el lo sabia, tal vez porque todas esas chicas me odiaban y cada vez que tenían la oportunidad me asesinaban con la mirada, al parecer nuestra relación las ponía celosas y a causa de eso y en general a la aversión de Damon por el compromiso, sus relaciones no duraban mas que tres meses como mucho.

Podía notar que no estaba en el suelo en el que había caído, estaba en un lugar mas mullido y cómodo, entreabrí un ojo para ver a mi alrededor. Estaba todavía en el Grill pero ahora estaba en la bodega en el camastro para que los trabajadores descansaran entre turnos, bodega que conocía a causa de haberlo visitado un par de veces con Matt cuando salíamos, además de que Damon disfrutaba de robar algunas botellas cuando tenia la oportunidad y yo siempre lo acompañaba para ir después al techo del Grill y disfrutar del atardecer o el amanecer, lluvias de estrellas o solo a charlar un rato.

No había nadie, una ligera luz iluminaba el lugar y me incorpore del camastro, tenia que idear alguna manera de salir de ahí sin tener que salir por la puerta principal, no podía verlo y menos con esa chica. Camine hacia la puerta cuando note que no traía los tacos negros y antes de que pudiese reaccionar note una voz a mi espalda entre las sombras.

-Planeas ir a algún lado Cenicienta- me dijo irónico Damon a mis espaldas, voltee rápidamente a verlo y lo encontré apoyado contra la pared con los tacos en la mano y una sonrisa ladeada, una ceja alzada y un brillo en la mirada.

-Damon- le dije en un respingo mientras empalidecía, no había notado que el estaba justamente detrás de mi y en ese momento maldecí su estúpida habilidad de moverse como un fantasma. El soltó una carcajada la verme así y se acerco a mi, en un rápido movimiento boto los tacos al camastro y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y al instante me hizo girar en el aire –me estas asfixiando Damon- le dije en un quejido contra su pecho, sentirlo era extraño, era como sentir que regresaba a casa, que estaba en donde pertenecía, de donde nunca había tenido que marcharme.

-Lo lamento Lena pero te extrañaba- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me soltaba, esa sonrisa hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna, ¿como rayos lo hacia?, como en solo unos segundos hacia que todos esos sentimientos que había evitado por seis meses regresaran con aun mas intensidad.

-Maldita sea Damon, cinco minutos contigo y me das un susto de muerte y tratas de asfixiarme esa es una nueva marca- le dije sonriendo, tratando de evitar su mirada. El soltó otra carcajada.

-¿Yo? –dijo sorprendido y con un puchero de cachorrito- creo que sea quien sea quien te obligo a usar estos tacos era quien trataba de matarte- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el camastro y los tomaba para ofrecérmelos.

-Esa seria tu hermana y Kath- le dije con una mueca mientras me sentaba a su lado y tomaba los tacos para ponérmelos.

-Sabes Lena tendrías que protegerte de esas dos que si mal no recuerdo esta no es la primera vez que Kath lo intenta- me dijo con otra sonrisa mientras me miraba fijamente –aunque si no lo hubiese intentado esa vez, tal vez jamás nos hubiésemos conocido- dijo en un susurro, aleje mi mirada de ese azul tan intenso y la fije en el piso.

-De alguna manera nos hubiésemos conocido- le dije en un susurro aun con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Si pero no hubiese sido lo mismo- dijo en un mohín –¿lo recuerdas Lena?- me dijo en un suave susurro, levante la mirada y vi como Damon tenia la vista perdida en sus recuerdos, con una sonrisa me deje llevar por esos recuerdos de cómo lo había conocido.

_Estaba sencillamente furiosa, solamente a Kath se le podía ocurrir esa fantástica idea de obligarme a ir a esa torpe reunión del consejo. Necesitas mas amigas Lena, era su excusa y yo no le veía el punto. Yo tenia amigas, tal vez no tantas como ella pero la razón era sencilla esas chicas con las que compartíamos clase eran unas malditas perras interesadas, cada vez que lo decía lograba que Kath se enojara conmigo. Sabia a la perfección que ser mi amiga la traía dificultades, dado que yo era la chica rara de la escuela. Rara solamente por estar acostumbrada a mas hombres que mujeres, porque disfrutaba mas de un buen libro que de una fiesta, porque no hablaba mucho y prefería por mucho la compañía de adultos, niños y hombres que de mujeres de mi edad. _

_Mystic Falls era un pueblo pequeño, diminuto y a causa de eso no disfrutaba de la compañía de una gran cantidad de personas. En mi clase eran bastantes pero sin dudas las chicas que dominaban el lugar era el clan de Rebeckah. Ella tan solo era perfecta, rubia, alta y con cuerpo de modelo europea, eso sin contar su acento y esa extraña habilidad de seducir hombres, a todos y cada uno de los que conocía. En su clan estaba April, una joven de unos hermosos ojos azules, era un poco tímida pero seguía a Beckah hasta la muerte, Vicky también guapa y hermana de Matt, Hayley también contaba con la habilidad de Beckah y también era guapa y finalmente Emily su piel achocolatada y sus grandes ojos verdes le daban un aspecto adorable ella era mucho pero adorable no era una de ellas. Ellas eran sencillamente unas perras desagradables y malignas, cuyo fin era seducir a cada hombre que encontraran interesante y destruir a cualquiera que consideraran un obstáculo y para mi mala suerte yo era uno. Sus artimañas era infantiles y absurdas pero llegaba a ser molesto el tener que soportar sus miradas asesinas sobre mi todo el tiempo._

_Esa tarde había accedido ir para ayudar y complacer a Kath, ella no pertenecía al clan pero era amiga de mas de una y me parecía que ella no quería tener que repartir su tiempo entre ambas, quería convivir con esos dos aspectos de su vida y yo de mala gana había aceptado. Una hora de tener que soportar una larga discusión acerca del color de los globos para el baile de inicio de cursos, para el que faltaban dos meses y cuyos colores eran idénticos. Había soportado todo ese tiempo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y tratando de aportar algo interesante o de provecho. Al final de la junta Kath había quedado con Beckah en su casa y me pidió disculpas de no poder llevarme a casa, me había ofrecido ir con ellas pero la mueca de Beckah y la idea de pasar otra hora discutiendo cosas como esas, me asustaron los suficiente como para que los 5 km de trayecto entre esa plaza y mi casa parecieran la cosa mas atractiva del universo._

_Ya estaba relativamente cerca, caminaba por las céntricas calles de Mystic Falls con los cascos puestos y tratando de no caer con los tacos que Kath me había obligado a usar a conjunto con el vestido. _

_Estaba cruzando una calle cuando resbale y choque con algo o alguien y solo para empeorar la situación sentí que el tacón del zapato se atoraba en una alcantarilla._

_-Mierda- solté en un quejido mientras trataba de quitarme el zapato, estaba tirada en el suelo junto o mas bien sobre alguien._

_-Que vocabulario- dijo una voz divertida debajo de mi, soltó una suave risa y provoco que me sonrojara y tratara de moverme –lamento molestarte pero me estas asfixiando- me dijo de nuevo esa voz mientras soltaba un quejido –y te agradecería enormemente si me dejaras levantarme- dijo en otro quejido. De nuevo intente moverme, pero me era imposible ese estúpido zapato me mantenía atrapada y no podía moverme._

_-No puedo- le dije en un susurro –el zapato esta atorado- le dije en otro susurro, el soltó un suspiro._

_-De acuerdo, pero que te parece si te levantas levemente y te sientas en el suelo, así puedo ayudarte- me dijo divertido –así te libero del taco y me dejas levantarme- dijo en un susurro. Solté un si quedito y trate de sentarme en el suelo, moviéndome con cuidado de no romperme el tobillo. Al hacerlo el chico soltó un suspiro y se levanto, aun lo mantenía atrapado por mis piernas pero ahora se pudo sentar como yo y por fin pude observar su rostro. Verlo provoco que todo el aire de mis pulmones desapareciera, era increíblemente guapo, tenia unos rasos perfectos, unos labios que provocaron que quisiera lanzarme a besarlo y unos ojos de un increíble tono azul, eran brillantes e increíblemente hipnotizantés._

_-Tengo una idea, pero tendrás que sacrificar tus bonitos zapatos, ¿estas dispuesta?- me pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada, yo asentí y vi curiosa como sacaba de su cazadora una navaja y empezó a cortar las ligas que ataban a mi pie con ese zapato, en unos instantes lo había sacado y lo puso delicadamente en el suelo -hecho- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras trataba de sacar el zapato de la alcantarilla, después de unos minutos se escucho un Crack y me tendió el zapato, el tacón estaba roto y me miraba avergonzado –lo lamento mucho- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada._

_Yo me reí y el me miro asombrado. Yo me seguí riendo y el solo me miraba extrañado con una ceja alzada y esperando una respuesta._

_-Lo lamento- le dije entre risas –pero es que detestaba ese zapato y de alguna manera me hiciste un favor- le dije aun riendo. El me acompaño y después de unos minutos, se levanto y me ofreció una mano, yo lo mire extrañado y el negó, tomo mi otro pie y me saco el zapato, tomo el tacón y lo rompió también._

_-Ahora ya estas librada de ellos- me dijo sonriendo y esperando una risa de mi parte, pero yo enojada me levante y se los arrebate de las manos._

_-Pero que sucede contigo- le grite enojada –cuando Kath se entere que rompí los zapatos me va a asesinar y para hacerlo peor ahora estoy descalza a muchas calles de mi casa- le grite mientras me desquitaba con el por todo el estrés de esa tarde, esos zapatos realmente los odiaba pero romperlos a propósito era distinto._

_-Vale tranquila- me dijo después de que termine –tengo una idea y esta no implica zapatos rotos o problemas con tus amigas- me dijo mientras sonreía y esa sonrisa que antes me quitaba el aliento ahora me parecía molesta. Me cruce de brazos y puse los ojos en blanco._

_-Te escucho- le dije aun molesta._

_-En este momento tu vas a venir conmigo a esa tienda a comprarte unos zapatos que no traten de matarte- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, aun estaba enfadada pero la idea era tentadora, el chico me lo debía y la idea de ir descalza a casa no era muy agradable. Así que asentí._

_-vale- le dije después de unos minutos. El sonrió y recogió los zapatos del suelo, y me tendió una mano, yo la ignore y camine junto a el a la tienda._

_Encontramos unos zapatos, cuyo precio ni siquiera y cuyo tacón era inexistente vi y el me los compro. Salimos a la calle y caminamos por las calles en dirección de mi casa. El se detuvo y yo voltee a verlo._

_-¿Me dirás tu nombre Cenicienta?- me pregunto divertido. Yo negué._

_-si nos volvemos a ver algún día te lo diré y tu me dirás el tuyo, vale?- le dije con una sonrisa, el solo rio._

_-y hasta entonces serás Cenicienta- me dijo divertido, yo le gruñe y el se carcajeo._

_El móvil sonó y lo saque del bolso, Te necesito, J vale en solo unas horas Jeremy se podía meter en mas de un problema._

_-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir- le dije en un quejido, mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla –y tu serias encantador- le dije sonriente._

_Salí corriendo y pude oír su risa detrás de mi, me voltee y lo mire aun corriendo esperando no volver a caerme._

_-Fue un placer conocerte Encantador, gracias por los zapatos –le grite mientras cruzaba la calle._

_-lo mismo digo Cenicienta- le oí gritar mientras me alejaba._

Ahora lo tenia ante mi después de tres años y esa primera sensación que había sentido la primera vez que lo había conocido se repetía, pero ahora con aun mas intensidad. Lo mire tratando de descubrir lo que pensaba. Solté un suspiro y el volteo a verme, paso un brazo por mis hombros.

-También te extrañe encantador- le dije en un suspiro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. El rio y beso mi cabeza, en ese momento me sentía en paz.


	4. Chapter 3

_**De nuevo gracias por los reviews, Besos Victoria**_.

En este momento me sentía bien, sentada a su lado sin ninguna preocupación, ya que me negaba a recordar nada. Damon suspiro y me movió levemente.

-Vamos, Lena si te desmayaste tienes que comer algo e inclusive un poco de Bourbon te vendría bien- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba y me tendía la mano –además tengo que decirte algo y hay alguien que se alegraría de conocerte- me dijo con una sonrisa y todo rastro de sonrisa o alegría desapareció de mi rostro, las imágenes de Damon besándose con la chica rubia regresaron a mi cabeza y trate de aparentar una serenidad que no tenia. Asentí y salimos del almacén.

Afuera la normalidad reinaba, todos seguían en lo suyo, algunos jugaban pool, otros bebían, unos cuantos jugaban a los dardos y algunos hablaban. Fuimos a una mesa y Damon me indico que me sentara, llamo a Matt con un gesto y el se acerco.

-¿Lena estas bien?- pregunto alarmado, yo asentí y el me miro fijamente –estas algo pálida, no quieres que llame a Kath o a tus padres- me pregunto aun preocupado.

-Estoy perfectamente pero tal vez una cerveza me evitaría otro desmayo- le dije con una sonrisa, el asintió y sonrió levemente y fue por la cerveza en menos de dos minutos ya me la había dado. Tome un trago y suspire. Damon no me había dejado de ver en todo el rato y sabia que estaba preocupado, no quería hablar pero verlo así hacia que todas mis barreras flanquearan –tranquilo no colapsare- le dije con una sonrisa –necesitaba un respiro y además los zapatos me estaban dañando- le dije con una nueva sonrisa –estoy bien Damon- le dije sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos, apreté su brazo y el asintió, desvió la mirada y yo aleje mi mano, trate de disimular mi sorpresa ante su rechazo tomando un nuevo trago.

-Lena tengo algo importante que decirte- me dijo en casi un susurro mirando fijamente sus manos y evitando mi mirada, subió la mirada unos segundos y yo asentí para que continuara –no se como decírtelo y además hay muchas cosas que nos hacen falta hablar pero que en este momento no quiero decirte y que estoy seguro que tu tampoco quieres- me dijo con un suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza hacia la barra y se llevaba las manos al cabello, note que estaba nervioso.

-Anda dispara- le dije con una sonrisa, aunque mi tono pareciera seguro por dentro me odiaba por aparentar tan bien esa indiferencia e incitarlo a hablarme acerca de algo que me parecía que no me gustaría.

-Te fuiste por mucho tiempo Lena y durante ese tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas y una de ellas es tal vez la cosa mas importante que me ha sucedido en mi vida- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome fijamente –recuerdas lo que decíamos hace años, que jamás sentaríamos cabeza y que ideas como la familia o bodas estaban prohibidas, que te burlabas de mi porque decías que mi papa se casaría mas veces que yo- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí y sonreí al recordar esos viejos tiempos –pues Lena eso ha cambiado- me dijo en un susurro, yo lo mire asustada y la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, ¿que era lo que trataba de decir? –Lena conocí a alguien, alguien que cambio mi vida y que hizo que todas esas ideas desaparecieran- me dijo aun mas sonriente, trataba de controlarme y no adelantarme –la conocí hace unos meses y ella, Lexi es sencillamente increíble- dijo de nuevo con ese brillo en la mirada, sentía que estaba a punto de hiperventilarme ¿Lexi? –ella simplemente me maravilla y me hace desear estar con ella en cada momento- dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande y con esa mirada de nuevo, sentía el aire mas pesado y agarre fuertemente la mesa para no caer, Damon hizo una seña a alguien en la mesa de pool y ese alguien se acerco a nosotros era la chica rubia –Lena ella es Lexi- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el. De nuevo tenia que controlarme, contaba mentalmente hasta 10, esos siempre funcionaba y esperaba que también funcionara hoy. Se besaron, un beso rápido que se torno cada vez mas apasionado y que ella detuvo, en ese momento la rabia me llenaba ¿era posible querer golpear a alguien o asesinarlo con solo una mirada?, al parecer si era posible y yo lo hacia, la chica volteo y yo voltee a ver la pared para evitar que notara algo que tal vez todo el bar ya lo había notado que la odiaba, suspire y voltee lentamente.

-¿Elena?, no es cierto- me dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente y una clara voz –soy Lexi y he oído mucho de ti- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí aun sorprendida por la personalidad de esa chica, era reluciente, ella rio y me beso ambas mejillas –no seas tímida- dijo aun riendo, yo me sonroje.

-Le estaba hablando a Lena de ti- le dijo Damon en un susurro en su oreja ella volvió a reír.

-Cosas buenas supongo- dijo con otra sonrisa.

-No se podrían decir otras cosas cariño- le dije con una sonrisa y le beso los cabellos.

-¿Y ya le dijiste?- le pregunto en un susurro volteando a enfrentarlo a unos cm.

-No pude princesa, llegaste antes- le dijo antes de besarla, me sentía por completo ignorada que era eso que tenían que decirme. Sin dudas podía ser de todo pero las palabras que rondaban mi cabeza y alas que trataba de ignorar eran hijos, casamiento, vida juntos, pero no era posible solo me había ido 6 meses era sencillamente imposible, si imposible.

-Pues dile- le dijo en un susurro contra sus labios, se separo de el y me miro con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

-Elena, Lexi y yo vamos a casarnos- me dijo con una sonrisa, ese pequeño pedazo de corazón que seguía existente en mi pecho había sido arrancado de el con esas palabras –y me preguntaba si tu pudieras ser mi dama de honor –me dijo con una sonrisa y esa chispa en su mirada, sentí que volví a morir, que los restos de mi corazón eran pisoteados- Lena tu me conoces mejor que nadie y no tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradecería, necesito a mi mejor amiga conmigo- sus palabras de nuevo me atravesaron y sentí que de nuevo me faltaba el aire, pero no podía volver a desvanecerme, no podía. Damon estaba contento y volvieron a olvidarme al volver a besarse, de acuerdo ya no podía estar ahí por mas tiempo, me levante y ellos ni siquiera lo notaron, profundizaban el beso y sentía que todo rastro de corazón mío quedaba aplastado por la realidad.

Avancé casi sin ver nada enfrente de mi, de una forma por completo automática y me acerque a la barra. Matt se acerco.

-Matt si no quieres que me vuelva a desmayar por favor dame lo mas fuerte que tengas- le dije en un susurro fríamente, tenia que noquear mi sistema antes de que reaccionara o si no lloraría como una cria y nada podría detenerme. El asintió y preocupado corrió por una botella y me sirvió un vaso, yo se lo arrebate y me tome todo de un trago, se lo di y el me volvió a servir, después de tres vasos sentí que podía controlarme y que no haría ninguna estupidez, no esta noche. Solté un suspiro y tome el móvil de la cazadora. Tenia un sms de Jer, en el que decía que mis padres y el habían salido con Jenna y Ric a cenar. Peor momento para estar al borde de una depresión no podía haber. Voltee a la mesa en la que habían estado Lexi y Damon y pude ver como salían entre risas y besos del local, sin despedirse o notar que ya no estaba con ellos, mi mente siendo una masoquista e idiota pensó lo que harían, pensar que en ese momento o en unos minutos ellos se acostarían, en su auto, en su casa, en cualquier lugar inclusive en esa cama en la que Damon y yo habíamos estado juntos, logro que tomara la botella que Matt había olvidado y tomara de ella directamente. En ese momento odiaba a esa rubia mujer, ¿qué tenia ella que yo no? ¿por qué Damon la prefería a ella? ¿por qué la besaba a ella y no a mi? ¿por qué no era conmigo con quien se acostaba? ¿por qué no era a mi a quien hacia gritar, gemir y suspirar con sus caricias y sus besos? ¿por qué no me llevaba a mi la cielo? ¿por qué prefería pasar el resto de su vida con una desconocida que conmigo, su mejor amiga desde hacia tres años? ¡Su amiga! Maldita sea era su amiga, no su novia, su esposa, su amante, nada mas que su puta amiga.

-Lena- dijo una voz detrás de mi, tocaron mi hombro y yo voltee, era Kol que me miraba apenado y con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo rompí en llanto al verlo y lo abrace fuertemente. El solo susurro palabras de consuelo y acaricio mi espalda.

-¿Por qué Kol?- le decía entre susurros, el llanto aumentaba -¿Por qué ella y no yo?- le decía mientras dejaba que todo saliera, el seguía tratando de consolarme -¿Qué el lo que tiene ella?, ¿que?- le dije entre mas llanto aun, Kol acariciaba mis cabellos y seguía susurrando palabras en un intento de consolarme –se van a casar y me pidieron que fuese su dama de honor Kol- le decía aun entre susurros, levanté la cabeza y lo mire fijamente –su puta dama de honor Damon se casara- le dije tratando de controlar las lagrimas –me dejo sola, sola aun cuando yo… yo le iba a decir, hoy le iba a decir- le dije tratando de sostener la mirada –me dejo, se fue y en este momento esta con ella en su cama, revolcándose con la rubia Kol- le dije con otro ataque de lagrimas -sola- repetí en otro susurro.

El se agacho a mi altura y me miro fijamente.

-No estas sola Lena, yo estoy contigo- me dijo enérgicamente, yo trate de sonreír y lo abrace.

No se por cuanto tiempo seguí llorando y abrazándolo, cuando controle mis lagrimas pidió otra botella y le platique lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes.

-Lena lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerte una noche en la que olvides todo- me dijo ofreciéndome la botella, yo vi de nuevo esa oportunidad de desaparecer el dolor que oprimía mi pecho y asentí, tome la botella y tome un largo trago.

Una noche algo borrosa fue lo que sucedió a continuación, recordé alcohol en grandes cantidades, yo contándole a todo el bar lo que había sucedido, algunos otros borrachos cantando conmigo canciones de corazones rotos, yo bailando sobre las mesas por completo borracha y Kol llevándome en brazos a mi cabeza, dejándome en mi cama, tratando de descansar y olvidar la pesadilla que había sido esta noche.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Dejar a Elena tan triste no me gusto, mil veces por los reviews y aunque el capitulo esta cortito aquí se los dejo. De nuevo gracias, Victoria.**_

El silencio reinaba la habitación y en general en toda la casa, no había sonido alguno ni alguna pista de que alguien siguiera despierto, Caroline suponía que había llegado en algún punto de la noche y ahora en silencio mire a mi alrededor.

Lexi seguía durmiendo y se veía hermosa durmiendo, sus largos y rubios cabellos adornaban la almohada, su pálida piel desnuda brillaba a causa de la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Al verla así perfecta, durmiendo solo mía, debía de ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo, tenia que serlo porque Lexi era perfecta, pero no podía. Cada noche, cada día, cada momento que pasaba no podía sacar de mi cabeza a Elena y aunque se que no podía hacerlo, que pensamientos como esos solo nos hacían daño, era algo automático, inevitable. Solté un suspiro y mire a mi alrededor, desde hacia meses que me había cambiado de habitación, ya que en la que estaba antes todo me recordaba a ella, tal vez ya que Elena me había ayudado a pintarlo, las paredes estaban llenas de palabras de ella, de dibujos de ambos, de recuerdos en cada pared y en esa cama.

Camine sin rumbo por esa casa vacía y silenciosa y mis pasos me llevaron a esa que había sido mi habitación, entre y me senté en la cama, observe las paredes, todo en ellas gritaba Elena y ahí en uno de los libreros había una foto que no había visto en algunos meses, la tome y me senté con el marco entre mis manos. Acaricie la imagen con la punta de mis dedos y recordé. La fotografía era de la primera vez en la que Elena y yo nos habíamos conocido formalmente y no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

_-Vamos Damon anímate- Decía un sonriente Kol a Damon que caminaba a su lado con una mueca._

_-Oh claro que me animare Kol, si tu solo me engañaste para venir aquí- le decía irónico mientras avanzaban por una de las calles céntricas del pequeño pueblo de Mystic Falls, Virginia._

_-Yo no te engañe Salvatore solo te pedí que vinieras conmigo, venir solo a Virginia seria una tortura y además no se esta tan mal aquí- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a el, le paso un brazo por los hombros –es un lugar agradable, tiene un cierto encanto y sin contar que las chicas aquí están guapísimas- le dijo en un susurro antes de soltar una carcajada y soltarlo._

_-Es Virginia Kol ni conmigo este lugar revive- le dijo con otra mueca –te apuesto que ni siquiera hay un buen bar en este pueblo- le dijo malhumorado, Kol rio y lo apresuro para que avanzara, se detuvieron enfrente de un local, el Mystic Grill era un local grande y con unos ventanales que dejaban ver el interior, había mesas de Pool, dardos y lo que parecía un buen ambiente, aunque no era la clase de bares que visitaban tenia que admitir que tenia buena pinta. Entraron y el ambiente los envolvió sonaba una canción de Two door cinema club y en tan solo unos minutos ahí el lugar ya daba claras muestras de ser bueno._

_-No se porque pero sospecho que me deberás algo- le dijo Kol con una sonrisa altanera mientras caminaban a la barra, el solo soltó un gruñido como respuesta y obtuvo otra risa de un Kol que sabia que tenia razón._

_-Dos cervezas- le dijo Kol al chico de la barra antes de que preguntara algo, el asintió y se fue. Kol se sentó en el banco dándole la espalda a la barra y miro a su alrededor, había bastante gente apenas eran poco mas de las 7 de la noche y el bar ya se estaba llenando, no hasta el punto de ser insoportable pero llegaba a haber los suficiente como para mirar. Había varios grupos de jóvenes, en las mesas de pool, las mesas y en los dardos, la barra estaba vacía excepto por ellos. Kol miraba a su alrededor y sonrió levemente al ver a alguien, hizo un gesto y alguien lo saludo cerca de las mesas de pool, era un chico y Damon soltó una carcajada -Que- le pregunto irritado con una ceja alzada y una mirada asesina._

_-Que no te conocía esos gustos Kol Mikaelson- le dijo divertido mientras tomaba un largo trago –son tus gustos y yo no te critico nada hombre, vale- le dijo divertido aun y con una sonrisa enorme. Kol reacciono y le golpeo el brazo y le saco un aullido de dolor a Damon._

_-Si serás idiota Salvatore- le dijo con una mueca y acabando su cerveza –y ahora por ser idiota te quedas aquí- le dijo mientras se paraba e iba a buscar al chico, el solo soltó un bufido se termino la cerveza y fue tras él, al llegar vio que Kol ya estaba sentado en una mesa con el chico y un grupo de jóvenes que hablaban animadamente –Chicos él es Damon- les dijo señalándolo, Damon les saludo con un gesto, en la mesa había un grupo de 5 jóvenes, el chico que había saludado a Kol que era un poco alto con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo calor lucia agradable y estaba abrazando por los hombros a una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana muy guapa, también había más gente en la mesa, un chico rubio con ojos azules que se veía agradable, una chica rubia que miraba fastidiada a Kol y estaba abrazada a un chico moreno y de ojos amarillos, una chica realmente guapa castaña y con rizos y ojos avellana, sentada al lado de una mujer un poco más grande con los cabellos claros y ojos verdes que se veía divertida y agradable. _

_-Rebeckah- le dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa reluciente, Kol se rio y la chica le lanzo otra mirada asesina, el chico que abrazaba a Rebeckah lo miraba de mala manera –la hermana de ese- dijo con una mueca y recargándose en el asiento._

_-Yo te los presento vale- le dijo Kol conteniendo la risa ante las muecas de su hermana –el es Jeremy y Vicky su ¿chica?- le dijo mientras señalaba al chico que le había saludado, él le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y la chica con una sonrisa, -la conquista de mi hermana es Tyler, no es cierto- pregunto divertido y el chico solo gruño y la rubia puso los ojos en blanco –El es Matt y ella Katherine- dijo señalando al chico rubio y a la guapa castaña, que le sonrieron levemente –y ella es Jenna la tía de Jeremy- le dijo señalando a la mujer de cabellos miel, ella sonrió y le hizo un gesto. Tomo una silla y se sentó en el único espacio libre a lado de la chica de cabellos miel._

_-Entonces, ¿viven en Atlanta chicos?- pregunto Jenna mientras los miraba a ambos, ambos asintieron._

_-Si vamos juntos al instituto en Atlanta por eso nos conocemos- le respondió Kol, con una sonrisa –también vamos en la escuela con Mason, pero no está porque ha quedado con una chica llamada Jules- le dijo sonriendo levemente –es tu tío no es cierto Tyler- le pregunto con una mueca, el chico asintió._

_-¿Y por que vinieron?- pregunto Katherine con un tono amargo, Jenna le dio un ligero golpe y le susurro que eso no se preguntaba, lo que provoco las risas de todos –Vale Jenna, pero es que casi nadie viene a Mystic Falls y es un poco raro- le dijo sobándose el brazo y con una fingida mueca de dolor._

_-Vinieron de visita para ver a sus familias y yo les hago compañía- le respondió Damon con una sonrisa –solo que este pueblo es un tanto aburrido- le dijo con una sonrisa, la chica castaña lo miro incrédula y después con una mueca._

_-Idiota- dijo en un susurro Katherine, el chico la había fastidiado._

_-No es tan aburrido, ¿cuánto tiempo has pasado aquí menos de 2 días y ya te quejas?- le dijo un molesto Kol. Damon solo puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió a la chica abiertamente con una sonrisa ladeada._

_-Tengo una idea si el presumido se queja que el pueblo es aburrido, ¿Qué les parece una partida de Pool? Quien pierda invita la primera ronda- les dijo con una sonrisa Jenna para calmar la tensión, todos asintieron –Formen los equipos y veamos si los chicos tienen lo necesario- les dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponían de pie. Los equipos se formaron y empezaron a jugar Jeremy, Vicky, Katherine, Matt y Kol formaron un equipo y Damon, Jenna, Rebeckah, Tyler otro, aunque en el equipo de Damon eran menos ellos llevaban ventaja, Rebeckah no jugaba y los demás eran buenos pero el mejor sin dudas era Damon, en el otro equipo Vicky tampoco jugaba, los demás eran buenos pero Jeremy se distraía por su chica y casi no juagaba, Katherine era la mejor y la que jugaba mas arduamente para ganarle a Damon, al final fue empate y Jenna decidió que mejor jugaban a algo más._

_-Buen juego- le dijo Damon a la chica castaña al terminar ofreciéndole una mano, ella la ignoro y le lanzo una mirada asesina._

_-Lo mismo digo- dijo antes de reunirse con Matt y los demás -Presumido- dijo en un susurro antes de alejarse demasiado._

_Después de jugar se sentaron a beber y a conversar un rato, a los pocos minutos llego Mason con una sonrisa y despidiéndose de Jules que trabaja en el Grill y se unió al grupo._

_-No creen que Elena se está tardando demasiado- dijo distraída Jenna mirando su móvil para checar la hora, le dijimos que estaríamos aquí a las 6 y ya van a ser las 8- dijo con una mueca y mirando la puerta._

_-Tal vez de este leyendo- dijo Rebeckah en un tono asqueroso y con una risa estrepitosa, lo que provoco que tres pares de ojos le lanzaran miradas asesinas y ella se callara._

_-¿Quien es Elena?- pregunto Kol a Jeremy._

_-Mi hermana- dijo con una sonrisa -su sobrina- dijo señalando a Jenna que rio -su mejor amiga- dijo señalando a Katherine que puso los ojos en blanco -su ex– dijo señalando a Matt que hizo una mueca -y su némesis- dijo señalando a Rebeckah que le lanzo una mirada asesina._

_-Suena interesante- dijo en un susurro Kol. Jeremy asintió._

_-Dijo que vendría pero ya debería de haber llegado y aun no se parece seguramente se quedo con Maguie- dijo con una sonrisa –mi hermana menor- dijo con una sonrisa ante la cara de duda de Kol._

_En ese momento la puerta del local se abrió y una chica castaña con cabellos lacios y largos, y una sonrisa corrió a la mesa. Estaba vestida con shorts cortos de jeans, una camisa blanca de tiras y unos zapatos de un hermoso tono azul claro, tenía los largos cabellos lacios recogidos en una coleta y una bolsa en el brazo._

_-Maguie no quería dormir y mama y papa salieron- dijo con el rostro de circunstancias –me abandonaron en casa con una cría que ese demasiado testaruda como para dormir- dijo soltando un suspiro y sentándose en la mesa a un lado de alguien a quien no vio y se tiro sobre él, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos relajada. Katherine se empezó a reír y la acompañaron los demás, ella abrió los ojos y los miro extrañada levanto la cabeza y casi se cae del asiento del susto –lo lamento creí que eras Jeremy…- empezó a decir avergonzada hasta que cayó en cuenta de quién era el chico -tu- dijo en un susurro antes de pararse y correr al baño avergonzada, Katherine se paro y fue tras ella, todos miraban por donde se había ido sin comprender lo que había sucedido. A los pocos minutos ambas chicas regresaron esta vez Elena tenia los cabellos sueltos y se sentó a un lado de Katherine y alado de Jenna._

_-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Jenna con una ceja alzada al ver que el chico nuevo no le quitaba la mirada de encima divertido a su sobrina y como ella la evitaba –acaso ustedes se conocen- pregunto divertida mientras lo miraba incrédula._

_-Si- respondió Damon con una sonrisa._

_-No- negó enérgicamente Elena._

_-Entonces, ¿se conocen o no?- pregunto Katherine con una ceja alzada. Elena asintió y la callo con una mirada, pero Katherine se rio -¿y cómo se conocieron?- les pregunto una divertida Katherine._

_-Me rompí el zapato y él me ayudo- dijo en un susurro Elena, Damon rompió a reír y ella le lanzo una mirada asesina –para después romper el otro Kath- le dijo con una mueca y Katherine fue la que ahora le lanzo la mirada asesina._

_-Pero te compre un par nuevo y por lo que parece te encantaron- le dijo señalando sus pies –ya que los traes puestos- le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, ella se sonrojo y le miro enfadada._

_-Idiota- le dijo en un susurro. Y obtuvo una nueva risa de Damon._

_-Ustedes dos parecen hermanas- les dijo señalándolas –Ya que es la segunda vez que me lo dicen en el día- les dijo con una sonrisa ladeada._

_Lo que provoco que ambas chicas le lanzaran miradas asesinas y pusieran los ojos en blanco y ambas volvieran a repetirle idiota, lo que provoco las risas de todos. _

_Hablaron por algunas horas mas y la noche se paso entre conversaciones , risas y alcohol. Al final de la noche Jenna ya estaba bastante ebria, Kol se había marchado con una chica que se encontró en el bar, Jeremy y Vicky se habían marchado casi al principio de la noche, Rebeckah se había desaparecido con Tyler ante las quejas de su hermano y Matt había terminado tratando de ligar con una chica con la que se había ido, Katherine cuidaba de Jenna y trataba de evitar que Mason y ella se fueran juntos._

_-Sabes Damon deberías ir a cenar a nuestra casa algún día- le dijo antes de que la sacara Katherine casi a rastras –Miranda y Grayson te adoraran y además Lena te debe algo por los zapatos- le dijo con una carcajada, mientras Katherine trataba de sacarla con la ayuda de Elena que ponía los ojos en blanco y bufaba cada vez que Jenna decía algo. Durante toda la noche Elena y Damon hablaron y aunque Elena no quisiera admitirlo ese chico que la fastidiaba con cada palabra que decía cada segundo le agradaba mas y Damon solo confirmo lo que creyó la primera vez que la vio, Elena era alguien especial y sin dudas interesante, ambos notaron que querían seguir viéndose y así lo hicieron._

_Damon esa noche fue todo un caballero llevando a Elena, Jenna y Katherine a casa de Elena, cargo a Jenna hasta su habitación tratando de no despertar a los padres de Elena y mientras estaban en el bar y tras un repentino aire frio le había ofrecido su cazadora a Elena pera protegerse del frio dado que sus ligeras ropas no la protegían._

_-Entonces finalmente si nos volvimos a ver- le dijo Elena a Damon en el porche de su casa mientras este la miraba fijamente._

_-Así parece Cenicienta- le dijo con una sonrisa y Elena volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y provoco la risa de ambos._

_-Encantador no me dijiste tu nombre- le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja alzada._

_-Damon Salvatore- le dijo mientras se agachaba y le besaba la mano –y usted señorita- le pregunto divertido._

_-Elena Gilbert caballero- le dijo divertida mientras este se paraba –ya es tarde y creo que debería de ir a dormir- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta, el asintió –ha sido un placer conocerte oficialmente Damon- le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Lo mismo digo Lena- le dijo sonriendo, la chica se sonrojo ante ese nombre de cariño y se acerco a besarlo levemente en la mejilla, después del beso se separo rápidamente y se acerco a la puerta._

_-Recuerda la comida de mañana- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. _

_Damon espero unos minutos para marcharse, manteniendo sus dedos sobre esa mejilla que había besado esa hermosa castaña, mientras que Elena se había dejado caer al otro lado de la puerta recargando su espalda en ella y llevando sus dedos a sus labios, sus vidas habían cambiado y ambos a una puerta de distancia lo sabían, lo sentían y lo disfrutaban._

Salí de mis recuerdos y sonreí, en la foto estaba todo el grupo el primer día, Jeremy, Kath, Matt, Kol, Jenna, Mason, inclusive Rebeckah, Tyler y Vicky a quien Elena le había rayado el rostro dado que unos meses después le rompió el corazón a Jer metiéndose con otro y en una esquina nosotros, Elena sonreía y yo la miraba aun recordaba esa sonrisa, esa risa tan pura y hermosa. Recordarla y verla en esa foto hizo que me sintiera mal ante mi comportamiento con ella esta tarde, pero tenia que recordar una cosa, tenia que olvidarla y tal vez herirla seria lo mejor, ella ya me había olvidado y yo tenia que hacerlo también, no podía seguir atorado en ilusiones que sabia jamás sucederían. Regrese a la cama dejando la foto sobre la cama y deseando dejar ahí todos esos sentimientos que acompañaban cada día.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. (estoy de vuelto a causa de un pequeño escape de las tareas y gracias a un huequito que encontré, gracias por su comprensión y espero que en algún punto del fin de semana pueda actualizar Memories, ese capi tuve que volver a escribirlo y quiero que quede perfecto, será un capi muy largo) Victoria. **_

Sabia que era tarde, demasiado tarde, la luz del sol llenaba la habitación y no tenia intención alguna de levantarme. Una horrible combinación de resaca e inicios de depresión me provocaban que levantarme fuese algo imposible. No recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho anoche, pero estaba realmente agradecida de que Kol me hubiese encontrado, sin el a mi lado pudiese haber acabado en la cama de cualquier desconocido e inclusive peor, tirada borracha en algún callejón. Kol Mikaelson era uno de mis mejores amigos y desde los casi tres años que llevaba de conocerlo Kol se había ganado mi completa confianza, Kol era el mejor amigo de Jer y Damon. Desde hacia tres años nuestro pequeño grupo era inseparable, en el estábamos Kath, Caroline, Damon, Kol, Jer y yo, ocasionalmente Jenna, Matt o Klaus el hermano de Kol se nos unían. Los amaba a todos ellos y los últimos seis meses en los que no había estado con ellos se me habían hecho insoportables, me había marchado para tratar de evitar a Damon, para poder pensar, reflexionar y decidir que hacer de mi vida. Esa noche que había pasado con el me abrió los ojos, me hizo darme cuenta que no solo lo quería, que lo amaba y ese sentimiento tan profundo me asustaba.

Toda mi vida me había considerado una romántica empedernida, pero esas ideas cambiaron al crecer. La vida me había abierto los ojos, el amor era algo poco real, que dos personas sintieran amor el uno por el otro, en la misma intensidad era algo que muy pocos obtenían, yo hasta el momento no había podido encontrarlo. ¿Me había enamorado? La respuesta era sencilla, si. Casi desde el primer momento en el que había visto esos ojos azules me había enamorado, ¿y como no hacerlo? Si Damon Salvatore era el hombre perfecto, guapo, educado, divertido, inteligente, amable, gentil, cariñoso, adorable, atrevido, PERFECTO. Damon me había enamorado profundamente, soñaba con sus besos, añoraba sus abrazos, imaginaba sus caricias, cada minuto del día esos ojos azules me atormentaban.

Solo una semana después de haberlo conocido ya me había enamorado de el, pensé que podíamos tener algo, pero en ese mismo tiempo Damon ya había conseguido a su primera conquista en Mystic Falls y me quito todo pensamiento de una relación con el, Damon era el clásico chulo de ligues de una noche, le aterraban los compromisos, la idea de pasar toda la vida con una sola persona no era de su agrado.

Damon y yo habíamos compartido muchas cosas en esos años, el sabia todos mis secretos excepto por uno, que lo amaba. Y yo los de el, sabia que Damon temía sentir demasiado por alguien a causa de sus padres.

Giuseppe y Elizabeth Salvatore eran la pareja perfecta, decía mi mama que había sido gran amiga de Liz, Giuseppe la había amado enormemente y ella a el, pero Liz había fallecido hacia algunos años. Liz era una mujer fuerte, pero después de tener dos hermosos hijos, aun con la amenaza de que podrían quitarle la vida; Liz había muerto cuando Caroline no tendría mas de 4 años, había enfermado durante su embarazo y los años la habían acabado. Con esa perdida Giuseppe se había marchado de Mystic Falls con sus pequeños hijos y los había criado en Atlanta, Mystic Falls le traía demasiado recuerdos y desde la muerte de Liz el trabajo se había vuelto una prioridad para el, por lo que ya no podía vivir en un pequeño pueblo, tenia que regresar a la ciudad.

Damon me había platicado que aun cuando Giuseppe siempre trabaja hasta el amanecer, jamás había olvidado a sus hijos, siempre estaba pendiente de ellos y trataba de darles la mejor vida posible. La vida de un padre soltero no era la mas fácil y la vida un niño de 7 años que había perdido a su madre mucho menos, Damon había tenido que madurar muy rápido y se había convertido en el perfecto hermano mayor para Caroline, desde que los conocía había notado lo mucho que adoraba a su hermanita, como la sobreprotegía y alejaba a cualquier hombre que estuviera en un radio de 1 km a la redonda de ella.

Después de unos años en los que Damon y Giuseppe habían criado a Caroline, Giuseppe había notado que sus hijos necesitaban una madre y desde entonces Giuseppe había entrado en búsqueda de una esposa y madre. Tal vez no había sido lo mejor para sus hijos, a Damon le había costado mucho aceptar a las esposas de su padre y dado que las renovaba cada dos años, su relación se había afectado. Giuseppe había acabado con esa manía hace solo un año y medio al haber encontrado a Meredith. Meredith Fell era una joven fantástica, ambos compartían una conexión increíble e instantánea. Meredith es una joven doctora, es amiga de Jenna y tiene su edad, por lo que Giuseppe le gana por mas de 15 años. Su relación fue mal vista por muchas personas pero al conocerlos a ambos y ver la relación que comparten dan esperanzas de que el amor es posibles, que esta ahí en algún lado esperando por ti. Damon acepto su relación y los apoyo por completo al igual que Caroline que adora a Meredith y esta por completo encantada con ambos.

En este momento toda esperanza estaba muerta para mi, Damon estaba a un paso de casarse y yo de perderlo para siempre.

Escuche como el móvil vibraba en la cómoda a lado de mi cama y lo ignore, en ese momento no estaba en condiciones para hablar con nadie. Oí unos pasos a un lado de la puerta y después unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

-Lena sabemos que estas ahí- dijo una voz que adoraba, sonaba preocupada –Kol nos hablo- dijo otra voz que siempre me provocaba una sonrisa –abre la puerta Lena- suplicaron ambas voces.

Trate de ignorarlas pero sabia que Kath y Caroline no se rendirían y en ese momento las necesitaba, así que de mala gana me pare y abrí la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió sentí como ambas se abalanzaban sobre mi, sentí sus brazos rodeándome y en ese momento sentí un pequeño consuelo ante ese inmenso dolor que dañaba mi pecho. No tenia idea por cuanto tiempo me abrazaron, me consolaron ante los inevitables llantos que salieron de mi pecho y trataron de hacerme sentir mejor y lo lograron solo en parte. Había pasado casi 24 horas desde que me había enterado acerca de lo que había sucedido con Damon y aun seguía con el mismo atuendo, con todo excepto por los tacos que estaban tirados en el suelo y la chamarra que había perdido durante la noche. Entre Kath y Caroline me mandaron a la ducha. Después de una ducha larga y relajante salí y vi que ellas ya habían limpiado toda mi habitación, habían abierto las ventanas, me habían traído comida, habían hecho la cama y me esperaban sobre ella. Me alimente y trate de no romper en llanto, ya que todo me recordaba a Damon, sobre todo Caroline y esos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de su hermano. Sufrí de un interrogatorio suave y de sus mimos e intentos de consolarme ante lo que les había contado, pero había algo raro con ellas, no estaban sorprendidas ante lo que les había contado.

-¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?- les pregunte en un susurro ante esas miradas cruzadas y apenadas que compartían ambas, ellas solo asintieron.

-Damon la conoció hace como tres meses y las cosas sucedieron muy rápido- me dijo una cabizbaja Caroline.

-Nos habías pedido que no te dijéramos nada acerca de el- dijo Kath en otro susurro mirando por la ventana.

-Pues tal vez deberían de dejar de hacerme caso- les dije en un susurro –se que actué como idiota y ahora a causa de eso seré su dama de honor- solté en un quejido antes de que las lagrimas me superaran de nuevo, esa era la única cosa que me había guardado y que las sorprendió a ambas. Caroline y Kath se acercaron al instantes y me abrazaron, ambas soltaron maldiciones hacia Damon y Lexi y trataron de consolarme de nuevo.

-¿Y que harás ahora Elena?- me pregunto en un susurro Caroline mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-No pensaras en volver a huir, verdad Lena- me pregunto Kath mientras me giraba para mirarme a los ojos, yo solo negué.

-Me fui una vez y arruine las cosas- les dije en un susurro –no pienso volver a irme y regresar en unos meses y encontrarlo con Lexi embarazada- les dije con una mueca –aunque me torture al verlos me quedare- les dije en un susurro decidida. Ambas me sonrieron y Kath me apretó el hombro. Pero Caroline cambio su expresión y frunció el ceño.

-Un momento Lena…- me dijo decidida con ese tono chillón que muchos odiaban pero que a mi sacaba sonrisas –no permitiré… no mas bien tu no permitirás- me dijo señalándome mientras caminaba por la habitación –que el cabezota de mi hermano cometa una estupidez de este tamaño- me dijo mientras sus ojos centellaban –Damon no la conoce, la rubia podría ser una asesina o una caza fortunas o una psicópata- dijo mientras ponía muecas y hacia gestos exagerados –y yo…. Tu no te quedaras de brazos cruzados a ver como Damon hace algo tan idiota- dijo mientras se acercaba y me miraba fijamente, le dio un codazo a Kath que seguía sorprendida por esa actitud y ella asintió –tu o mas bien nosotras vamos a detener esa boda- dijo con una sonrisa y provoco la sorpresa de Kath y la mía.

-Care tiene razón Lena- me dijo Kath al recuperarse de la sorpresa y sonriéndome levemente –tenemos tiempo- me dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de ideas.

-Si, sin dudas- decía Caroline mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro –tenemos este tiempo para convencerle que es una locura y para que lo enamores- me dijo con un guiño.

-Y como quieres que lo haga Caroline- le dije irritada, tal vez sus ideas fuesen desinteresadas y tuviesen la mejor de las intenciones pero en este momento solo agrandaban la herida, de por si enorme en mi pecho –no es como que los últimos 3 años haya tratado de alejarlo o me haya comportado distante o algo por el estilo para que el no se fijara en mi- les dije mientras recordaba cada momento con el y una lagrima abandonaba mis ojos –he tratado que el me vea como algo mas que su mejor amiga, pero…- les dije ahogando un gemido –el solo me ve como eso y yo…. Yo dudo que eso cambie- les dije en un susurro, tirándome contra la cama y tapando mi rostro con mi cabello, sentí que alguna de ellas acariciaba mi espalda y como seguramente Kath soltaba un suspiro.

-Elena Gilbert por una vez en tu vida nota lo que es obvio para todos excepto para ti- me dijo Kath divertida, me levante levemente para verla y me encontré con esos ojos avellana viéndome divertidos –Damon esta absolutamente loco por ti y eso fácilmente todos en el planeta podemos notarlo, todos excepto tu- me dijo divertida y con una sonrisa, me levante mas y la mire expectante.

-Lena el esta loco por ti desde que se conocieron- me dijo Care con una sonrisa –la única diferencia ahora es que, ahora es tu turno de luchar por el- me dijo mientras sonreía levemente –cuando te fuiste lo heriste demasiado y el encontró en Alexia alguien que lo ayudara y reconfortara o al menos eso dijo, le rompiste el corazón- me dijo con una mueca triste –y yo conozco tus razones y sabes que jamás las apoye, pero eres mi amiga y a causa de eso no te rompí la cara cuando lo hiciste o fui a Europa para traerte a rastras- me dijo con una sonrisa y Kath soltó una carcajada –le hiciste muchísimo daño y ahora es tu responsabilidad recuperarlo, si quieres a mi hermano y si estas segura de que no es un capricho, ve por el- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo sonreí y mire mis ropas y ella se volvió a carcajear –no ahora, y mucho menos así- me dijo sonriendo.

-Ahora Lena no mas autocompasión y idioteces de tu parte- me dijo Kath mientras se posicionaba a lado de Caroline y esta ultima asentía –tenemos poco tiempo y a partir de este momento dejaras a esta chica llorona e infantil en casa y no la dejaras salir- me dijo con un guiño –ahora la Elena Gilbert que todos adoramos saldrá a la luz, encantara a todo el mundo, le demostrara a la rubia la real competencia y enamorara a ese Adonis griego de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa y la carcajada de las tres, ambas me abrazaron y sentí que la fuerza me inundaba de nuevo, en ese momento me sentía capaz de todo.

-La operación robarse al novio ha comenzado- dijo Caroline con una risa y era cierto en ese momento había comenzado.

_**(Capitulo corto, pero al menos pude subir algo, a partir del siguiente empezaran Flashbacks emotivos y la operación tomara forma. Besos, Victoria, espero subir algo pronto.)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, mil gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, favoritos y follows. Besos, Victoria.**_

_**[Aquí una nota, en el capitulo anterior había subido una nota para ustedes, pero fue removida y subí el capitulo anterior ahí ;) así que léanlo antes de leer este capitulo]**_

-Deja de moverte Lena- gruño Caroline mientras acomodaba mi vestido por decima vez en la mañana.

Solté un bufido frustrada por el vestido, por el hecho de tener que asistir a ese almuerzo al que estaba segura de no querer ir, al saber que con un pequeño movimiento de mi cabeza arruinaría el peinado que Kath me había hecho, tardándose toda la mañana, y el pensar que después de poner un pie dentro de la mansión Salvatore tendría que actuar como si todo este asunto de la boda me agradaba, tenía que ser perfecta para demostrarle a Damon lo que estaba perdiendo.

-Care creo que no me siento bien- le dije con una mueca, los nervios estaban presentes en mi cuerpo, los sentía moverse. La cabeza la sentía ligera, el estomago revuelto y el nudo en la garganta característico de mis nervios, mis nervios al saber que estaría tan próxima a él.

-Elena Gilbert- dijo con una diminuta sonrisa, mientras me tomaba por los hombros –eres una de las chicas más valientes que he conocido en mi vida, has enfrentado cosas que no se acercan ni de lejos a esta- dijo sonriendo y relajando su agarre –solo será un almuerzo, a la luz del día y con todos nosotros como tu escolta- dijo señalando con ambos brazos a todos, a Kol que me sonrió levemente, a Kath que tenia a Maggie en brazos y ambas sonrieron alegres al verme, a Matt que asintió mientras interrumpía su conversación con Kol y Jer, y a Jer que me hizo un saludo militar mientras todos nos carcajeábamos ante su gesto.

Habíamos bajado de los autos en los que habíamos llegado, organizados para llegar juntos y caminábamos hacia el jardín trasero de la mansión Salvatore.

-No te dejaremos sola Lena- dijo alegre Kol mientras se acercaba y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Habrá por lo siempre uno de nosotros a un radio de mínimo 10 metros de ti- dijo con un guiño Jeremy mientras tomaba a Maggie de los brazos de Kath.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- me susurro Caroline. Mientras sonreía animadamente y tomaba el brazo de Matt.

-Pero ni siquiera estoy invitada- dije en un murmullo, mientras miraba el suelo. Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas antes de mi llegada.

-Pues me importa poco eso Elena- dijo Caroline alterada –eres mi amiga y esa es mi casa- dijo con mientras señalaba la mansión Salvatore, que estaba a unos cuantos metros –y yo puedo invitar a quien quiera- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras apresuraba el paso.

La mansión estaba a unos metros, caminábamos por el camino de piedras que llevaba hasta el jardín trasero. El almuerzo que se festejaba esta mañana era para festejar el compromiso de Damon con Lexi. Asistirían los amigos de la pareja, y sus familias. Al ser Lexi de Inglaterra su familia no asistiría y solo vendrían hasta la boda, así que el almuerzo habrían en su mayoría de amigos de Damon y su familia, gente a la que conocía y que muchos, repetidas veces, habían bromeado que nosotros acabaríamos casándonos. Pues todos en esa fiesta se llevarían una sorpresa y tal vez una decepción, al igual que yo, al saber quién era la novia.

Se podía oír levemente la música proveniente del almuerzo, ligeras risas y conversaciones estábamos a escasos metros y sentía fallar a mis piernas.

Kath iba hablando con Jeremy animadamente, ambos reían y Jer llevaba a Maggie en brazos, que los oía atenta y con una sonrisa enorme. Matt y Caroline de su brazo, iban a la cabeza del grupo, susurrándose cosas entre ellos y riéndose levemente, cual adolescentes enamorados que era el caso. Y Kol y yo íbamos de últimos. El había pasado su brazo por mi cintura, hablaba de trivialidades y cada par de minutos me susurraba palabras de apoyo.

Sin el brazo de Kol en mi cintura sin dudas me habría caído en el momento en el que puse un pie en esa propiedad.

Los miraba a todos ellos, mis amigos, mi familia y sabia que con su apoyo nada malo sucedería, estaba a salvo a su lado. Llegamos finalmente al jardín y la escena me deslumbro por unos instantes.

El jardín de la mansión Salvatore parecía un lugar por completo diferente al jardín que conocía de toda mi vida. Había mesas por todo el jardín, una pequeña tarima, una pequeña orquesta en una esquina, camareros deambulando entre las personas, flores y listones claros por todos lados, todo esto dentro de una carpa blanca y perfecta. El selecto grupo de personas caminando y bebiendo Champagne, comiendo bocadillos e interactuando entre ellos.

Todas las personas en esa fiesta estaban vestidas de etiqueta, con vestidos costosos y hermosos, y trajes impecables. La concurrencia en ese almuerzo era en su mayoría gente adinerada e influente, gente a la que no conocía y estaba feliz de no hacerlo. Apreté levemente la mano de Kol y el sonrió para aliviar mi estrés, funciono levemente.

En medio de ese grupo de personas busque con la mirada a mis amigos, para encontrar esa paz que tanto necesitaba, Caroline pertenecía a ese grupo, o había pertenecido durante toda su vida, pero después de haber pasado los últimos años con ellos ya no lo hacía. Care tenía modales y muchos, pero ya no pensaba como ellos, es mas nunca lo había hecho. Mi familia nunca había sufrido por dinero y podíamos usar el término de tener inclusive más de lo que necesitábamos, pero nuestra casa en las afueras de Mystic Falls no podía compararse a esa mansión de 15 habitaciones. Kath estaba en nuestra misma posición, sus padres John e Isobel ganaban bastante bien, pero no había comparación a los Salvatores. Matt tenía una situación diferente, al nunca estar su madre, el tenía que mantenerse por su cuenta. Kol era un tema distinto, ya que los Mikaelsons eran inclusive más ricos que los Salvatores, dado que Mikael Mikaelson pertenecía al parlamento ingles y Esther Mikaelson era una exitosa empresaria en el ámbito de la moda, pero Kol jamás uso su posición ni su dinero, para hacer amistades con nadie, el era él, nada más, al igual que Care y Damon.

Los mire atentamente y sonreí levemente. Matt, Jer y Kol se camuflajeaban en ese mar de gente, todos de etiqueta con smokings impecables, Jer sin corbata con un traje azul marino con camisa blanca, tenía un aspecto alegre y sencillo, Matt con un traje marrón, camisa beige y corbata del mismo tono que el traje, Matt se veía nervioso y como si no perteneciera a ese lugar, y Kol usaba un pantalón de vestir gris, camisa azul marino y no llevaba chaqueta, tenía un aire alegre y animado.

Caroline era la que mas llamaba la atención de nosotras, al haber sido casi obligada por su padre y su hermano a asistir a la fiesta, usaba un hermoso vestido negro y el cabello suelto, su vestido había llamado la atención al ser la única que vestía ese color, y su razón para usarlo era el decir que era una tragedia para su familia esa unión. Kath lucía un vestido azul marino, con detalles en encaje, apoyando la idea de Caroline, y el cabello recogido. Maggie usaba un vestido lavanda y en el cabello un peinado complejo y hermoso. Y por ultimo yo, usaba un vestido rojo flameante, elegido por Caroline, que era un poco corto y se pegaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un complejo pero bonito peinado de Kath y unos tacos negros peligrosamente altos.

Al ser un grupo grande llamamos la atención de todos los presentes, entre ellos pude ver a mis padres que hablaban animadamente con Jenna y Alaric, o más bien solo con Ric dado que Jenna tenía cara de aburrida y la mirada perdida, claramente, no los escuchaba.

Mi madre vestía un vestido sencillo color aqua, con unos zapatos a juego y el cabello recogió. Mi padre un traje azul marino, Ric un traje caqui y el cabello revuelto y Jenna un vestido rosa, con listones y tul, con tacones negros, que claramente ella no había elegido y que la incomodaba, llevaba el cabello suelto y una cara de aburrimiento total.

Al vernos Kath y Jer se acercaron a ellos y Caroline busco a alguien con la mirada, hasta que encontró a Giuseppe y corrió, cual niña de 5 años, a abrazarlo. Giuseppe Salvatore apenas llegaba al igual que nosotros pero del interior de la casa, al brazo de Meredith su fantástica esposa. El usaba un traje negro y Mer un bonito vestido color marfil, ella lucia feliz al igual que el. Al abalanzarse a los brazos de su padre y después de saludar a Mer, Caroline robo a su padre y hablo efusivamente con él. Mer al quedar momentáneamente abandonada fue junto a Jenna para ponerse al día, dado que no se habían visto en los últimos meses, después de un abrazo y algunas lagrimas.

En ese momento al estar todos los presentes, la pareja hizo acto de presencia. Saliendo del interior de la mansión en medio de los aplausos, saludos y felicitaciones de los presentes.

Junto con Kol nos alejamos del grupo que felicitaba por su compromiso al hombre de mi vida. Al ver mi expresión Kol comprendió al instante como me sentía y me llevo hacia la barra libre que se ubicaba a un lado de la orquesta, pidiendo por mi algo que no escuche y cuyo líquido termine en unos segundos. Después de la 3 copa, me tranquilice lo suficiente como para regresar del brazo de Kol. La pareja seguía recibiendo felicitaciones de los invitados y al acercarme más su perfección me deslumbro.

Lexi usaba un vestido blanco, ligero y hermoso, largo y que daba la sensación de que flotaba. Sus largos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y caían en ondas por su espalda. Al verla de blanco el pánico aumento en mi, al notar que así se verían el día de su boda. Damon usaba una camisa blanca también y de una textura igual de ligera, a juego con unos pantalones caqui, el se veía perfecto y una vez más me robo el aliento.

Caminábamos a un paso normal, pero yo sentía como si de pronto todo se volviera más lento. Al llegar a su lado me agarre más fuertemente de Kol.

-Elena, viniste- dijo emocionada Lexi mientras soltaba a Damon y se lanzaba a abrazarme –es un placer tenerte aquí- decía mientras apretaba su agarre y sentía que lentamente me asfixiaba –y te ves hermosa en ese vestido- dijo mientras me soltaba y se alejaba un paso atrás para observarme mejor, su mirada me sonrojo –deslumbrante y adorable- dijo con una sonrisa perfecta mientras sonreía.

-Gracias- le susurre con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la mirada y trataba de evitar esos grandes ojos celestes que miraban fijamente.

-Es un honor tenerte aquí hoy Elena- dijo Damon en un tono frio mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura a Lexi y ella soltaba una risita -Kol- le dijo con una mueca y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, su mirada seguía fija en mí y me ponía nerviosa. Su mirada que siempre se me asemejaba a un cielo tranquilo o un océano bravo, eran ahora dos tímpanos de hielo, fríos y expectantes.

-Creo que no nos conocemos oficialmente- dijo Kol, interrumpiendo esa incómoda situación –Kol Mikaelson, un placer- dijo con una sonrisa soltando el agarre y besando la mano de Lexi.

-Alexia Branson- dijo con una sonrisa picara –y es un placer Kol- dijo riendo levemente.

-El placer es todo mío- dijo mientras regresaba a su agarre, la mirada de Damon que se había suavizado un poco mientras estábamos separados se volvió a endurecer, pero tal como su dureza regreso, mi soporte lo hizo también –Damon tuvo suerte de encontrar a una novia tan adorable- le dijo coqueto y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, ella rio.

Una voz interrumpió la plática, provocando que todos nos dirigiéramos a nuestras respectivas mesas. Para mi buena o tal vez mala suerte me sentaron junto con Kol en la mesa de los novios. Originalmente Kol no se sentaría con nosotros pero después de que Caroline se rehusara a sentarse ahí, Kol tomo su lugar.

La comida se veía bien, pero estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no probar bocado en todo el almuerzo, jugaba con la comida para poder evitar la mirada de Damon. Lexi y Kol mantenían una animada conversación junto con los otros integrantes de la mesa, solo Damon y yo guardábamos silencio.

Después de comer empezaron los bailes, el primero fue de Lexi y Damon, y después otras parejas se le unieron. Kol me saco a bailar insistiendo en que así me sentaría mejor, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Después de un par de bailes, propusieron cambiar de pareja y Kol invito a Lexi a bailar, dejándome sola con Damon. Su mirada estaba fija en mi rostro, me observaba detenidamente.

-¿Bailas?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios, ofreciéndome su mano. Esa sonrisa me deslumbro, y casi sin notarlo asentí y de la mano nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, sumergiéndonos en la melodía, en nuestras miradas y en nuestras manos unidas.

_**¿Qué les pareció?, merece review? Bueno amores, espero poder actualizar pronto. Besos, Victoria.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Estoy de vuelta en un huequito que logre encontrar. Gracias a todas las hermosas personas que leen este fic y que dejan sus hermosos reviews, me alegran el día… y con la semana que he tenido, no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me hacen :) **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber con un hermoso review :)**_

La música fluía en esa carpa, una suave melodía, dulce y romántica. Las parejas bailaban cuerpo contra cuerpo, miradas cargadas de amor y caricias que lo demostraban. En medio de ese mar de enamorados una pareja se destacaba. Una pareja que llevaba un sinnúmero de canciones juntos, cuyas miradas eran intensas, sus pasos perfectos y los roces inevitables.

La joven evitaba la mirada del caballero con el que bailaba, mientras que este la miraba fijamente tratando de descubrir en lo pensaba.

Damon y Elena, dos amores secretos, ocultos por demasiado tiempo, separados por… palabras perdidas, celos, miedos, orgullos; una oportunidad, una felicidad compartida, un amor épico… perdido.

Pero ese no era su final, Elena Gilbert podía ser muchas cosas pero cobarde no era una de ellas, ella pelearía con uñas y dientes para recuperar su amor. Y Damon Salvatore, él haría lo que su corazón le pidiese.

_Es ahora o nunca, _dijo esa voz en mi cabeza, sabia que esa era una oportunidad única de estar a solas y tan cerca de Damon, pero su cercanía me afectaba. Después de largos meses de separación, algunas noticias desagradables y un muro invisible, que se había formado en el momento en el que supe que ya no era mío y tal vez jamás lo seria, ese era nuestro primer contacto en 3 días, aparte de ese único abrazo, tal vez el primero real en 6 meses.

Siempre creí que la alma de las personas estaba en sus ojos, mas específicamente en su mirada. Hay gente que cree ocultarla, pero para los observadores y los detallistas, jamás desaparece. Existen algunas actividades y situaciones, que resaltan la alma, momentos de goce, de alegría, de una felicidad, una armonía, una paz infinita, y este era uno de ellos.

Damon me veía a mi, solo a mi en ese momento, y su mirada me hacia sentir como la persona mas valiosa del mundo, de su mundo.

Damon y yo tenemos un vinculo, un algo. Se veía en nuestras peleas, nuestras conversaciones, nuestros juegos, nuestras miradas y nuestros bailes. En momentos como este solo Damon y yo existíamos, su suave y al mismo tiempo fuerte mano entrelazada con la mía, tomándola como si fuese del mas frágil y valioso cristal, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el y su mirada… Dios esa mirada me mataba, hacia temblar mi mundo entero y me daba esperanza. Esperanza de que aun no era demasiado tarde, que aun podía recuperarlo. Amor, dulzura y algo mas en esos perfectos ojos de ese hipnotizante azul, un azul en perfecta calma, en paz.

Una canción suave y dulce, empezó con la voz de una chica que por primera vez en el almuerzo cantaba, con una voz de ángel, pura y perfecta. Su voz actuó como una nana para mi y los brazos protectores de Damon a mi alrededor sirvieron de cuna, arrullándome entre mis recuerdos.

_**The power of the Love By Gabrielle Aplin.**_

Dreams are like angels

They keep bad at bay

Love is the light

Scaring darkness away

I'm so in love with you

Make love your goal

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw

Keep the vampires from your door

When the chips are down I'll be around

With my undying death defying love for you

Envy will hurt itself

Let yourself be beautiful

Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls

Love is like an energy

Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm..

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

This time we go sublime

Lovers entwined divine divine

Love is danger, love is pleasure

Love is pure, the only treasure

I'm so in love with you

Make love your goal

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

The power of love

A force from above

A sky scraping dove

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

Make love your goal

_No crees que exageras Mami – pregunto Elena a su madre mientras asomaba la cabeza por la cocina y sorprendía a su madre ocupada con media docena de platillos con Jenna de ayudante, que se miraba un poco cansada y malhumorada por la resaca de las noche anterior, haciéndole una mueca y sacándole la lengua ante la mirada divertida de su sobrina. _

_Si Jenna cree que el chico merece nuestro agradecimiento, creo que todo esto no será suficiente – le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras la alarma sonaba y sacaba su platillo del horno._

_Elena soltó un suspiro y salió de la cocina, más de una vez pensaba que su madre exageraba, pero la amaba demasiado y sabía lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar y esperaba que cocinara tarta de cerezas, su favorita._

_Con una sonrisa al pensar en el postre y con una canción rondando su cabeza Elena subió de dos en dos las escaleras de su casa. _

_Ese era un buen día, soleado, agradable y a unas horas del atardecer, el momento más tranquilo del día. Entro a su habitación y con un suspiro se recostó en su cama. Ese había sido un día agradable, había cuidado a Maggie, su adorable y hermosa hermana menor, con tan solo un par de meses la pequeña era capaz de hacer más de un desastre, pero ella los aceptaba y arreglaba con una sonrisa, no le molestaba cuidar a Maggie, porque en ese momento no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Había salido también con Jeremy por un par de horas, pero había buscado una vía de escape cuando se les unió Vicky Donovan, no sabía porque con exactitud pero esa chica no le causaba confianza, y en este momento regresaba de haber salido a correr por el bosque, para buscar un poco de paz. Kath había desaparecido desde temprano, ya que su madre regresaba de Nueva York._

_Preferir la compañía de su pequeña hermana era algo común en Elena, ya sea Maggie, Jer, Jenna que estaba de visita por unos días, escapando de la universidad, o su mejor amiga y también su prima Katherine._

_Katherine Flemming/Gilbert era su mejor amiga en el mundo, su crítica de modas, su Cupido personal y su conciencia ante asuntos sociales. Kath tenía su misma edad, solo unos meses las separaban y desde niñas pequeñas eran inseparables. _

_Elena y Kath eran polos opuestos por completo, Kath era extrovertida, ruidosa, atrevida y fiestera hasta desfallecer. Mientras que Elena era un poco mas tímida, introvertida y callada, prefería quedarse en casa con un buen libro, con su hermana o viendo una película, a que salir de fiesta. Ambas chicas se complementaban de maravilla._

_Lena y Kath eran inseparables, habían sido criadas juntas y aunque solamente eran primas, vivían como hermanas. Los padres de Katherine tenían problemas, habían sido muy jóvenes cuando tuvieron a sus hijas, Tatia, la mayor y Kath, al ser una pareja joven los problemas salieron a la luz y también interfirió el que ambos sean tan diferentes. John Gilbert era un hombre frio y lejano, mientras que Isobel Flemming era explosiva y temperamental. Al Kath tener un par de años se divorciaron y cada uno fue por caminos diferentes, Isobel se quedo con la custodia de sus dos hijas, con la visita frecuente de John. Miranda y Grayson decidieron ayudarlos y después de años de peleas y discusiones, Kath finalmente se quedo a vivir con los Gilbert. Oficialmente vivía con su madre, pero Isobel iba y venía de Mystic Falls y Nueva York, en donde trabajaba como editora de modas. Tatia decidió desde pequeña separarse de las locuras de su madre y al no tener una tan buena relación con sus primos decidió vivir con su madre y su padre en intervalos iguales, pero ahora iniciaba la universidad en Nueva York, y vivía con su madre ahí._

_Kath prefería vivir con los Gilbert, era un hogar tranquilo y se sentía en paz con ellos, adoraba a Maggie, le encantaba Jeremy, el Gilbert mayor de la misma edad que Tatia, y erala inseparable hermana de Elena._

_Elena trato de descansar unos minutos, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que la noche anterior. Un par de ojos azules, los mismos que la atormentaban desde hacía un par de días, 3 para ser exactos. Desde el momento en el que conoció a Damon Salvatore, no salía de sus pensamientos. El chico era perfecto, divertido, guapo, agradable, tal vez un poquito pesado, pero al mismo tiempo adorable y la hacía anhelar verlo. No sabía que le sucedía con ese chico pero se le había metido debajo de la piel y no podía sacarlo de ella. Sabía que era absurdo, ni siquiera lo conocía, habían hablado apenas un par de horas y se habían visto solo dos veces, pero Damon la había hechizado. Algo que jamás le había sucedido._

_Elena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos llenos de sonrisas torcidas y ojos claros, cuando Kath irrumpió en la habitación. Se veía enojada y antes de que Elena podría decir algo, se tiro en la cama a lado de ella y le conto sus problemas._

_Isobel la estresaba, la trataba como una cría y como si no tuviese voz y voto, y para empeorar aun más la situación John había llamado insistiendo de nuevo que Kath fuese a vivir con él, y como era inevitable discutieron, John e Isobel, por teléfono a miles de km de distancia. Kath le lloro todos sus problemas a Elena y ella la consoló tomando su rol de hermana mayor una vez más._

_Después de algunos minutos en los que la consoló, Kath recordó, ya más tranquila, el evento de esa noche, la cena con Damon._

_Y en parte porque lo quería, y para hacer sentir mejor a Kath, Elena acepto que ella la arreglara. Después de largos procesos de maquillaje, peinado y selección de ropa, Elena quedo perfecta._

_Lucia un sencillo vestido blanco de encaje, sin mangas y hasta las rodillas, perfecto para el calor del verano, que seguía presente aun en las noches. Su cabello lacio y suelto por su espalda._

_Kath solo uso unos shorts de jean, una camiseta de tiras rojas y se comprometió a cuidar de Maggie toda la noche para dejar a Elena sola con Damon. Ella había notado las miradas entre ellos desde el principio y decidió regalarle esa oportunidad a su amiga._

_Puntualmente a las 7 en punto de la tarde, Damon se presento en la puerta de la casa Gilbert. Luciendo unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta azul marino de manga larga y trayendo una botella de vino en agradecimiento por la cena._

_Miranda, Jenna y Kath lo adoraron al instante, Elena aun mas. Jeremy se veía renuente a Damon, pero después de largas platicas y al notar que compartían gustos, conectaron de maravilla. Grayson se veía un poco más frio que de costumbre, pero lo acepto al notar que era un buen chico._

_Damon se comportaba de maravilla, era educado y agradable, sus anécdotas eran bastante entretenidas y graciosas. Después de cenar, se reunieron en la sala a conversar un poco más, y a la mitad de la velada Miranda hizo un descubrimiento significativo._

_Damon disculpa, pero ¿cual decías que era tu apellido?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, después de haberlo observado detenidamente toda la noche algo en ese chico le resultaba demasiado familiar._

_No lo mencione, pero es Salvatore, Miranda- le dijo con una sonrisa, como si esas palabras cambiaran algo y lo hizo._

_Dios mío eres hijo de Giuseppe y Liz- afirmo acercándose a el y envolviéndolo en sus brazos._

_Y era cierto, Damon era el hijo de Liz Forbes y Giuseppe Salvatore, antiguos habitantes de Mystic Falls y amigos de toda la vida de los Gilbert. Después de ese descubrimiento, Miranda conto algunas anécdotas acerca de los pequeños niños y como jugaban cuando niños, cuando Giuseppe visitaba Mystic Falls o durante los pocos años en los que seguían viviendo ahí después de la muerte de Liz._

_Damon fue aceptado por completo, incremento amistades y encontró una nueva familia. Ya un poco tarde en esa noche, casi rozando el día siguiente, todos decidieron marcharse a la cama. Miranda acompaño a Grayson a la cama, después de que este tomara demasiado vino. Jenna huyo después de la cena en búsqueda de algo interesante, Jer salió con Vicky y Kath lo acompaño al Grill después de acostar a Maggie. Mientras que Damon y Elena al ambos no querer despedirse, se quedaron conversando hasta que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el columpio en el porche en el que se habían refugiado del frio de la madrugada tras una sabana, juntos, hablando, soñando despiertos y haciendo más estrecha su relación. Al igual que la noche anterior se despidieron con un casto beso en la mejilla, que esta vez fue acompañado por un cálido abrazo. Ambos quedaron con ganas de algo más, un beso ligeramente más centrado y caricias mas secretas, pero ambos estaban satisfechos, esa noche se habían conocido más y eso era lo más importante._

_Elena subió agotada, y ni bien apoyo la cabeza en la almohada cayo dormida, durmiendo con grandes ojos azules y sonrisas torcidas._

En ese momento Elena estaba en casa y jamás la abandonaría.

_**¿Qué les parece, merece muchos reviews? Besos, Victoria.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Estoy de vuelta, lamentablemente hasta el próximo miércoles (19) no podre actualizar Memories ni I can´t Believe to i love you, a causa de los exámenes finales. Pero a cambio de esta semana de espera…. Tengo dos lindos meses de vacaciones, así que habrá muchas mas actualizaciones, seguiré con los fics que tengo abandonados y empezare unas nuevas ideas, así que una semana de hiautus y como premio dos meses seguidos de actualizaciones ;) Así que aquí les dejo el ultimo que publico esta semana y hasta la siguiente, mucha suerte para las que tengan exámenes esta semana :D**_

_**Damon´s POV**_

Respire profundo, sentía como el aire entraba y lentamente salía de mis pulmones. Mi respiración era tranquila, suave y ligera, mi corazón latía en armonía con la dulce canción que inundaba esa carpa blanca. Mi rostro estaba adornado de una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que no había habitado mi rostro desde hacia demasiados meses. Todo una aura de paz, tranquilidad, armonía y felicidad, me rodeaba, me hacia sentir... bien, perfectamente bien.

Mientras la paz inundaba mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo y en la misma medida un nerviosismo ante que se separase de mi lado, un deseo incontrolable y una extraña sensación de querer mas, todas estas dirigidas hacia Elena, cruzaban mi cabeza. Tal vez el hecho de tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo influenciaba en estas sensaciones. O el tener mi mano en su espalda baja, mi brazo envolviendo su delicada cintura o su mano entre la mía, nuestro dedos entrelazados y su mirada dirigida exclusivamente a mi, chocolate contra cielo, en una armonía inimaginable. Todo esto me hacia sentir, una vez mas, que encontraba mi lugar en el mundo, a su lado.

Elena Gilbert tenia mas de un efecto sobre mi y ese era uno de ellos. Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido nervioso ante la posibilidad de la perdida con una mujer, y es mas con ella esta era la primera vez que lo sentía.

Tal vez porque antes de que todo explotase Elena siempre estuvo ahí para mi, con una cálida sonrisa, dispuesta a aceptar mis locuras y sacarme una sonrisa, sin importara la mierda de día que tuviese, ella siempre estaba ahí para mi. Y era por eso que cuando se marcho me hundí. Elena en mas de un aspecto es… no, era la luz de mi vida.

Pero a falta de luz tuve que aprender a sobrevivir en la oscuridad, en una oscuridad deprimente y amarga, y lo peor solitaria. Elena me había cambiado en mas de una ocasión a lo largo de mi vida mi vida, si bien al conocerla me volvió una mejor persona, con su partida me volvió una mierda, inclusive peor que antes de conocerla.

Noches llenas de alcohol, buscando problemas en cada esquina, derramando amargas lagrimas por su desprecio, por su rechazo al haber huido de mi lado. Jamás se lo reprocharía o lo admitiría pero Elena me había roto el corazón, me lo había arrancado y pisoteado.

Desde crio me decía que jamás me enamoraría, que protegería mi corazón del amor, que seria mas fuerte que los demás, que yo mismo. Al crecer y descubrir los placeres que te daban las mujeres, descubrí el gran secreto de la masculinidad, los ligues de una noche.

Usaba a las mujeres, las conquistaba, para después usarlas y finalmente desecharlas cuando ya no me eran útiles. Era un comportamiento idiota y de alguna manera el universo me regreso esos corazones que había roto con Elena, con su rechazo. Sabia que lo merecía, que jamás podría tener a una mujer como Elena, pero saberlo no disminuía mi dolor.

Elena había acabado con toda mi armadura con una única y simple mirada, con su sonrisa provoco que le entregara mi corazón al instante y que con cada minuto que pasaba con ella lo reafirmara. Si bien Elena no era perfecta, sus imperfecciones me parecían... perfectas.

Elena era terriblemente testaruda, tenia un temperamento duro y cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza, nada la detenía. Era en extremo orgullosa, le gustaba que la mimasen pero no le gustaba aceptarlo, era impaciente, alegre, romántica y con una sonrisa que te alegraba el día. Dormía en extremo, odiaba que la despertasen, sonreía con pequeños detalles que para otros eran cotidianos, encontraba figuras en las nubes, amaba el olor de una taza de café pero jamás lo bebía, y aun con todas mis criticas fumaba en exceso, aunque evitaba hacerlo ante mi presencia, y me armaba una bronca cada vez que se lo criticaba, ya que al final del día yo le había influenciado para que empezara el vicio, no toleraba el alcohol, pero le gustaba el sentirse valiente después de beberlo. Elena era perfecta, ella era mi definición propia y retorcida de perfección.

En ese momento me parecía distinta, 6 meses cambiaban a las personas y en ella esos cambios eran visibles. Se veía mas apagada, esa chispa que tanto adoraba en sus dulces ojos chocolate estaba casi extinta, me preguntaba el por que.

Al verla por primera vez en la mañana creí que era una fantasía, una treta de mi cabeza, una simple alucinación. Se veía absolutamente atractiva en ese vestido carmesí, si bien no era mucho su estilo, ella se veía hermosa. Ese delicado vestido se pegaba a cada una de sus suaves curvas, provocando que mas de una mirada se fijara en ella. Elena era un poco tímida, pero hoy con ese vestido se veía orgullosa y natural, como si ese vestido fuese la cosa mas común del mundo. Al verla sonriente y perfecta, recuerdos de mi ultima noche con ella atacaron mi cabeza, flashes de ella y su perfecto cuerpo denudo junto al mío, sus delicados labios, sus suaves gemidos y el recuerdo de sus labios murmurando mi nombre entre suspiros. El deseo fue instantáneo, las ganas de llegar hasta ella y besarla, huir de esa fiesta y hacerla una nueva vez mía, para esta vez no dejarla ir… eran demasiado tentadoras. Pero no podía, a mi lado, tomándome del brazo estaba Lexi, y yo no podía y es mas no quería hacerle eso. Lexi era mi ángel de la guarda y no iba a pagarle todo su apoyo incondicional, abandonándola, dejándola a unos pasos del altar, no podía, sin agregar que Elena no quería estar conmigo.

Y la otra razón era el acompañante de Elena. Un sonriente Kol iba de su brazo, el se veía contento por completo, y el hecho de saber que Kol sentía fuertes cosas por Elena desde hacia años, no ayudaba mucho al ver que ella le correspondía la sonrisa, el ver lo mucho que se aferraba a su brazo. Los celos me cegaban, estaba a unos segundos de atestarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero de nuevo no podía. Kol era casi mi hermano, lo apreciaba demasiado y lo mas importante era que no tenia ninguna razón para atacarlo, yo estaba felizmente comprometido y no era con Elena.

Odiaba no poder hacer lo que quería, odiaba no poder seguir mis instintos, hacer lo que sentía. Pero me recordaba cada minuto, que debía de ser racional y aunque me costase lo lograría. Haría lo que era correcto.

La canción termino y un extraño pánico se apodero de mi, sabia que debía de soltarla y lo reafirmaba el ver que Lexi se acercaba a nosotros sonriente para demandarme un baile. Pero no quería dejarla ir, sin notarlo aumente la fuerza en mi agarre y ella soltó un respingo, la asustaba. Así que resignado la solté, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a modo de despedida y me acerque a mi prometida. Lexi iba a reprocharme con un puchero mi tardanza, pero yo la interrumpí con un profundo beso, tratando con este de reafirmarme que lo que hacia era lo correcto. El beso fue adictivo como siempre y después de largos minutos, me separe y con una sonrisa la lleve de nuevo a la pista. Bailábamos juntos, Lexi hundía su cabeza en mi cuello y de esta manera tenia la visión libre, para poder notar que Elena se marchaba. Sabia que tal vez la hería, pero esa era la única manera en la que podía soportar esta situación, al infantilmente tratar de devolverle el dolor que me había provocado. Quería ir tras ella, pero esa hermosa y rubia chica que besaba mi cuello me retuvo ahí y yo me deje hacer, ese era ahora mi lugar.

* * *

_**Elena´s POV**_

Las lagrimas corrían ardientes por mi rostro, no sabia en que momento habían empezado, pero el saber que después de ese mágico momento en el que por unos instantes creía haber logrado recuperarlo, por lo menos un poco, el me había dejado. Después de ese baile, de esas miradas y de ese supuesto acercamiento, Damon se había largado para besar a su perfecta prometida.

Me sentía como una idiota irreparable, ¿cómo había sido tan infantil como para pensar que con un bonito vestido y un puto baile nos reencontraríamos, que esta conexión reviviría, que solucionaría todo y el regresaría a mis brazos? Que idiota.

No podía irme de esa propiedad, Mi madre me mataría, pero en ese momento no pensaba con claridad. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me viesen me saque los tacos, me deshice el peinado y corrí a ese sitio que había sido mi refugio siendo una cria.

Subí a esa casita del árbol, que durante años fue mi lugar de juegos siendo una niña pequeña y que durante los últimos años había sido el refugio de Damon y el mío, nuestra burbuja fuera del mundo.

Subir con ese vestido era un tanto complicado, pero realmente valía la pena el esfuerzo. Así que después de un par de raspones, algunas maldiciones ante estos y el claro sonido de una rasgadura en el vestido, llegue.

Mire a mí alrededor y observe lo que había en ese espacio. La que había sido una sencilla casita del árbol para dos niños, gracias al dinero de Damon, mi buen gusto en decoración y un verano de esfuerzos, ahora lucia como el hall de un elegante y lujoso piso en el centro de Manhattan, pero con la diferencia de que este Hall se ubicaba en la copa de un gran Roble a las afuera de Mystic Falls, Virginia. Tal vez exageraba un poco, pero a mí siempre me había gustado como se veía y en general todo el ambiente en ese lugar.

Cuando regrese a Mystic Falls todo había cambiado, desde las personalidades de las personas hasta inclusive algunos aspectos físicos, por ejemplo Kath había dejado de usar atuendos con colores claros por unos mas estilizados y oscuros, Caroline había dejado su enfermiza atracción con Tyler Lockwood para remplazarlo con una tierna relación con Matt Donovan, Maggie era más alta y si cabe aun más hermosa, Damon… él era más frío, e inclusive yo era distinta, la frialdad nos había consumido a ambos. Pero no creí que esos cambios llegarían a ese lugar, mi paraíso personal estaba en ese momento en una situación deplorable, los escasos muebles tirados, y la sencilla decoración rota.

Parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí, mi corazón se encogió al pensar que quizás el responsable hubiese sido Damon… nadie más sabia de ese lugar, además de Care, Kath, y Kol, pero ellos solo habían ido un par de veces. Esa casita era nuestro lugar y el único que podía haberla destrozado era él, Damon.

Un mar de emociones me sumergía, entre ellas la culpa. Porque aunque me negase a verlo, esta era una prueba física del daño que le hice a Damon. Un daño que me costaría mucho reparar y del cual recibía y recibiría justas repercusiones, pequeños actos que él hacía, inclusive era posible que inconscientemente, que me dañaban para tratar de protegerse. La simple idea de que Damon necesitara protegerse de mí, rompió de nuevo mi corazón.

Llorar nunca me había molestado, pero durante esta semana había llorado demasiadas veces, aun cuando yo no era la víctima. Me odiaba a mi misma por todo el daño que le hice, por ser una maldita cobarde.

Mire a mi alrededor, necesitaba un poco de libertad y sabia la manera en la que la conseguiría, busque con la mirada hasta encontrar en una esquina semioculta un baúl de madera, me acerque y saque de su interior algunas prendas, el vestido estaba roto y en ese momento lo sentía demasiado incomodo. Me cambie y quede con una camiseta de tiras, un short de jean corto y unas zapatillas viejas converse. Con esta ropa mas cómoda baje del árbol por los zapatos y subí a esconderlos ahí.

Para esa mañana había tenido demasiados ataques de pánico, de estrés y emocionales, quería evitar todo pensamiento acerca de ese día en mi cabeza. Por lo que, después de mandar un mensaje a Kath, diciéndole que había huido, me marche de ese lugar. No quería ir a pie, así que haciendo algo que sabía que me provocaría problemas, tome las llaves del Camaro azul de Damon, ese auto era su adoración pero por lo que veía ya no lo usaba, y conduje fuera de Mystic Falls, deteniéndome a mi casa por un par de cosas y para tirar el móvil ahí, no quería distracciones, para después pisar a fondo el acelerador, tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre Damon y yo, cuantos más Km mejor. Sabia cual seria el sitio perfecto para unas horas de tranquilidad, así que con una sonrisa, a Radiohead como música de fondo y con los RayBan de Damon puestos, buscandome mas problemas de los que ya tenia con una sonrisa y cantando a todo pulmón esas canciones, provocaba que todos mis problemas se desvanecieran. Mañana regresaría a ellos, pero hoy los olvidaría.

_**¿Y qué les ha parecido? El siguiente si será un poco más largo, trabajare en mis ratos libres con él para que valga la pena la espera. **_

_**Sus reviews siempre se agradecen.**_

_**Besos, Victoria.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Trato de cumplir mi promesa, y aquí estoy :)**_

_**Hoy oficialmente empecé mis vacaciones, termine con mis horribles exámenes finales, que resultaron ser no tan horribles y después de dormir bastante les traigo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Les adelanto que espero subir capitulo el viernes, ya que mañana subo el de My Own Season Five y Memories sufrirá cambios, lo renovare en parte y espero que para la próxima semana vuelva a escribir ahí. Mis otros fics, a los que he abandonado, los retomare a lo largo de la siguiente semana. Se les quiere, Victoria.**_

_**Caroline´s POV**_

_Elena huyo, _el mensaje de Kath me alerto de lo que sucedía. Desde hacía ya algunos minutos que no había rastro de la castaña, la había visto bailar con Damon, pero sabía que había terminado mal al ver que no había distancia que separase a mi hermano de la rubia con cara de ángel. Hice una mueca molesta, ¿Por qué se les era tan difícil notar que Damon no debía de estar con ella, si no con Lena? Me frustraba la actitud de Damon, sabía que ella le había hecho daño, pero sentía que Damon le hacia pagar demasiado caro.

Damon había pasado meses terribles, en los que inclusive yo sentí ira hacia Elena por hacerle pasar por todo ese sufrimiento, pero me bastaba hablar unos minutos con Ric o Jenna, para saber que ella lo pasaba igual. Sin lugar a dudas ese par era bastante idiota, como para tratar de huir de sus sentimientos, Elena lo hizo y después de 6 meses regreso a enfrentarlos y ahora Damon trataba de huir de ellos con un remplazo de Elena. A ambos les costarían bastantes errores, pero estoy segura de que terminaran juntos.

La chica rubia seguía bailando con Damon, sus caricias, sus besos y el hecho de que mi hermano trasladara sus manos por la espalda baja de la rubia, provocaba que muecas de asco habitaran mi rostro, era claro que Damon había olvidado el amor por algo mas, el deseo. Notaba a la perfección que esa chica había logrado que mi hermano, Damon Salvatore el soltero codiciado, se comprometiera con ella por sexo. ¿Por qué cual otra seria la razón? Solo llevaban conociéndose desde hacia 3 meses, en los que la zorra se había aprovechado de mi hermano para seducirlo, comprometerse, quitarle todo su dinero, nuestro prestigio y romperle los restos de su corazón al dejarlo cuando al fin consiguiera lo que quería.

Pero tenia que tranquilizarme, pensamientos como esos solo provocaban que la ira me carcomiera y que las ganas de ir y gritarle todo lo que pensaba a la rubia, me consumieran. Respire profundamente y hundí la cabeza en el pecho de Matt, su aroma inundo mi nariz al instante y ese ligero olor a madera, menta y un ligero olor dulce como a canela, calmara mis sentidos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y deje que ese olor tan singular tranquilizara a mi cabeza, que olvidara todos mis pensamientos explosivos y que pudiese soportar el resto de la fiesta.

Al estar un poco mas tranquila volví a abrir los ojos, y me enfoque en ese joven rubio, de sonrisa sincera y ojos azules que tenia enfrente mío. Pero a diferencia de cómo Matt se comportaba normalmente, ahora se veía nervioso, incomodo e inclusive molesto. Su comportamiento era sin dudas extraño, por lo que trate de tranquilizarlo. Con una sonrisa pose mi mano en su mejilla, pero el la rechazo.

-Care, no aquí- me dijo en un susurro en mi oreja, acercándose levemente a decírmelo, para rápidamente regresar a su posición, con sus brazos en mi cintura, pero alejándome de el.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunte sorprendida, con un tono mas alto de lo regular, que provoco que una mirada de pánico apareciera en su mirada, silenciándome.

El miro a nuestro alrededor, la mayoría de las personas en la carpa tenia su atención dividida, entre Damon y la rubia, y Matt y yo. La mirada dirigida hacia Damon y ¨Lexi¨ era de felicidad, dulzura, y otras ridiculeces por el estilo, para la dulce pareja que se comprometía. Mientras que a Matt y a mi, nos miraban… mal. No sabia como explicarlo pero su mirada me molestaba. Sabia que llevar ese vestido provocaría que mas de una mirada se posara sobre mi, ya que usar un vestido negro, como símbolo de tu rebelión en contra de la boda perfecta de tu hermano, era sin dudas algo provocador. Pero a Matt, a Matt lo miraban con desprecio, con asco, como si no perteneciera ahí. Me había negado a verlo, pero en ese momento lo notaba, lo miraban como si no encajara ahí y lo peor era que el lo creía.

Matt había vivido muchas cosas por demasiado tiempo, sabia gracias a Elena que Matt y Vicky su hermana mayor, nunca tuvieron un padre y que su mama Kelly tenia problemas con el alcohol y que desde hacia algunos meses se había ido, contactando con ellos cada par de meses para que le manden dinero. Gracias a la abuela de Matt no habían muerto de hambre, dado que les había dejado un fideicomiso, que les había mantenido desde que su madre había caído en el alcoholismo un par de años atrás. Y a causa de esto Matt y Vicky habían tenido que trabajar desde hacia algunos años para mantenerse. Vicky, después de haberse enrollado con media ciudad y haberle roto el corazón a Jeremy, había caído en las drogas y se había marchado de la ciudad.

Matt había vivido hasta ahora demasiadas tragedias y horrores, pero seguía siendo el chico dulce y adorable, que me había gustado desde que lo conocí. Matt Donovan es un chico dulce, cariñoso, amable y generoso, aunque Matt tenia poco era capaz de dar lo poco que tenia a quien lo necesitara.

A lo largo de mi vida, había conocido a muchos hombres, la mayoría solían ser idiotas adinerados y los otros chicos que fingían que les gustaba para secretamente tratar de acostarse conmigo, para conseguir parte del dinero de mi familia. Odiaba eso, odiaba ser para los demás un fondo de dinero sin limites, una cara bonita que valía millones. Y conocer a Matt, cuyo interés en mi, no era mi dinero ni mi belleza, era sencillamente perfecto.

Aun lo miraba fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero Matt me sorprendió, al soltarme, separarse unos pasos de mi, tomar mi brazo y sacarme de ahí, jalándome del brazo.

Nos alejamos de la carpa algunos metros, el atardecer ya mostraba sus primeras señales. Matt se detuvo y me soltó, un poco rudo para mi gusto. Empezó a caminar de una esquina a la otra, en medio de dos troncos a mi alrededor. Su rostro mostraba estrés, miedo y enojo, se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Y su expresión me asustaba, me alarmaba el verlo tan alterado.

Temerosa me acerque a él y trate de parar su recorrido nervioso poniéndome frente a el y acariciando su mejilla, pero el me volvió a a alejar, volteando y dándome la espalda.

-Care… yo no quiero hacer esto, pero es necesario- dijo en un susurro, sonaba como si quisiera controlarse, tranquilizarse, aunque sus intentos fuesen en vano –es necesario que lo comprendas, y que reacciones bien- dijo en un susurro dándose la vuelta de nuevo, y mirándome a los ojos. Sus palabras me confundían.

-¿Qué sucede Matty?- le dije con una sonrisa diminuta, tratando de nuevo de tranquilizarlo con ese pequeño gesto, el cual esta vez no evito.

-Care- empezó con un suspiro, un suspiro que auguraba cosas malas – yo… bueno tu sabes a la perfección que lo nuestro fue algo espontaneo y… bueno, Care…- dijo nervioso y entrecortado.

-Suéltalo- le dije con una sonrisa, aun cuando algo en mi interior me decía que lo que fuese quería decirme no sería algo bueno.

-Fueron meses buenos, pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser Care- me soltó serio, tomando mis manos entre las suyas –te quiero y bastante pero… ya no podemos tener nada- dijo con una mueca y apretando levemente mis manos.

Sentía que el mundo se había detenido mientras sus palabras aun se procesaban lentamente en mi cerebro. No podía permitirme a mi misma sentirlo, porque sabia que en el momento en el que procesara y aceptara esas palabras, estas serian ciertas y finalmente, y de nuevo me romperían el corazón. Mi única relación seria y con futuro, se habría terminado y una vez mas quedaría sola, sola y abandonada.

-Care lo siento mucho- susurro al ver, la primera lagrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla, trato de acercarse a recogerla, pero yo me aleje, soltándome de su agarre, su contacto quemaba mi piel.

-¿Por que?- pregunte con la voz fría, ocultando el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose una vez mas.

-¿Por que?- pregunto sorprendido –Porque no pertenecemos al mismo mundo- dijo en un tono que calaba mis huesos, como si fuese algo obvio para el –porque tu eres la niña rica de papi, mientras que yo tengo que partirme el lomo trabajando desde el amanecer, para poder sobrevivir- su tono era alto y cruel, provoco que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna y las lagrimas salieran con mas fuerza –porque tu lo tienes todo Caroline y yo jamás podre darte una mísera parte de esto- dijo alterado abriendo los brazos, abarcando todo a nuestro alrededor.

-Pero yo…- solté asustada, por sus palabras, por su reacción, por lo que siempre pensó pero yo jamás me di cuenta –yo te quiero- le dije en un susurro.

-¿Y tu crees que quererme va a hacer la diferencia?- dijo en un tono de nuevo cruel, frio y que lastimaba mi interior con solo oírlo –porque, quererme no va a lograr que pueda darte un futuro Caroline, no lograra que yo encaje aquí, que tu y yo podamos estar juntos- grito alterado, las lagrimas fluían incontrolables por mis mejillas.

-Matt… tu sabes que eso no importa, yo no necesito dinero- le dije con la voz ahogada.

-Caroline Salvatore- soltó arrogante, de nuevo cruel y frio –por supuesto que importa, me importa a mi- dijo de nuevo en un grito, asustándome –yo tengo que sufrir las miradas, o acaso no crees que me importa que me miren como si fuese una mierda- dijo irónico –o que todo el mundo piense que solo estoy contigo por tu dinero, que me consideren tu novio pagado, tu nuevo accesorio- dijo con asco de sus palabras.

-Tu sabes que no es así- le dije en un susurro tratando de evitar esos intensos y atormentados ojos azules, que antaño amaba y ahora me asustaban.

-No se que creer Caroline y es mas no se si me importa- soltó con un suspiro pesado –porque me gustaba estar contigo, pero ahora yo… yo ya no lo se- soltó frio, nervioso, molesto.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar?- pregunte levemente –te vas a dar por vencido, vas a dejar que lo que digan los demás nos afecte, nos separe- le dije furiosa, asustada y alzando la mirada para enfrentarme a su mirada.

-Independientemente de lo que ellos digan Caroline, no tenemos un futuro, nunca lo tuvimos- me soltó de nuevo frio, sus palabras volvieron a azotarme, no podía creerlas, no quería creerlas –solo fui tu capricho en turno y ahora, yo ya no quiero serlo- dijo despectivamente –y siento decirte que hoy no obtendrás mas todo lo que quieres, al menos a mi- dijo antes de que las lagrimas y la realidad, mi realidad, me consumiera.

Había tratado inútilmente de evitar destrozarme, pero con sus últimas palabras Matt logro que toda mi fuerza se desvaneciera. Me desplome en el suelo y deje que toda la tristeza y el dolor que me causaron sus palabras, saliera por medio de lágrimas, de un llanto doloroso y largo, profundo.

No tenía idea de cuándo, pero unos brazos protectores me abrazaron y inútilmente trataban de consolarme.

-Care todo va a estar bien- decía Kath mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y Damon me consolaba en sus brazos, arrullándome como una niña pequeña, negaba sus palabras, porque en ese momento no sentía que se mejoraría, no podía, el dolor era demasiado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Kath mientras me ofrecía una taza de café, la tome y trate de tomar su contenido, pero de alguna manera ese olor me recordó las tardes en el Grill con Matt, cuando para tratar de acercarme a él, empecé a trabajar ahí como camarera. Deje la taza y mire a Kath, se veía alarmada por mi estado, sonreí levemente para tranquilizarla.

-Matt me dejo- le dije en un susurro –dijo que no podíamos estar juntos, que no quería ser mi accesorio- le dije con una mueca tratando de no romper en llanto de nuevo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- pregunto sorprendida, mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano.

-No lo sé- le respondí en un susurro –crei que todo estaba bien… pero al parecerme me equivoque de nuevo- le respondí bajito, luchando por no llorar, no lo merecía y no quería lucir de nuevo tan frágil.

Kath se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente, susurrando palabras de cariño y comportándose como mi hermana mayor.

Nos separamos cuando Damon y mi padre entraron discutiendo, ellos solos y detrás venia una alarmada Meredith, que al vernos a mí y a Kath corrió a mi lado. Tomando mi mano.

-No puedes hacer esas cosas- gritaba Damon enojado –no puedes elegir por nosotros- decía molesto –no puedes ir y elegir nuestro futuro, elegir a las personas con las que vamos a convivir- gritaba, estaba alterado y agitado, muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

-Solo hice lo que es mejor para mi hija- dijo mi papa en un tono relajado –el chico solo quería su dinero, así que yo le facilite las cosas- dijo sin darle importancia –nos ahorre tiempo- dijo seco mientras caía en cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-¿Papá que hiciste?- le pregunte levantándome de la silla y acercándome a ellos.

-El chico no te quería a ti Care, solo quería tu dinero- me dijo en un tono dulce y despacio mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, yo me aleje.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunte seria, asustada por su respuesta y seguramente gritando.

-Te lo quite de encima- respondió tranquilo –lo obligue a alejarse, y sabes fue fácil- dijo cínico mientras se servía una copa de Whisky -el chico necesitaba dinero, y yo se lo proporcione- dijo entre tragos –le dije que le daría la cantidad que quisiera si se alejaba, si te dejaba en paz- soltó mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí en uno de los sillones –no creí que aceptaría, pero sorprendentemente lo hizo- me soltó frio y calculador, ya no sentía que era mi padre.

Sus palabras se sintieron como azotes, cada palabra y el saber que mi padre había ocasionado eso me destruía. No podía creerlo, pero él me lo estaba diciendo, cínicamente en mi cara.

-Felicidades, lograste lo que querías me dejo- le dije fríamente mientras me paraba de ahí y le daba la espalda caminando a la entrada, sentí que me seguían.

-¿A dónde vas Caroline Salvatore?- me grito a mi espalda, yo voltee furiosa y con nuevas lagrimas.

-No me llames así, desde el momento en el que tu pagaste para que me rompieran el corazón dejaste de ser mi padre- le grite alterada –yo ya no soy nada tuyo, por lo que ya no soy una Salvatore, soy Caroline Forbes y jamás volveré a hablarte o a verte, para mi estas muerto- le grite entre lagrimas, lagrimas de tristeza pero principalmente de furia.

Su mano atravesó mi rostro y yo me aleje asustada.

-No te atreverías Caroline, si para ti estoy muerto ya no hay tarjetas de crédito, no hay dinero, no vivirás en esta o en ninguna de mis casas- dijo furico mi padre –y olvidare que laguna vez tuve una hija- dijo mientras sus ojos llameaban.

-No te necesito- le dije tranquila –y no te preocupes yo te ahorrare la molestia, me largo de esta casa- le grite mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba el resto del trayecto hasta la puerta y salía por ella, cerrando con un portazo detrás de mí.

Entre lágrimas, y sintiéndome peor de lo que jamás creí posible sentirme, camine lejos de esa casa, pase por donde estaba mi auto estacionado y tire las llaves ahí. Camine con dirección hacia la carretera. No tenía idea de a donde iría, pero tenía claro que no regresaría a esa casa. Un bocinazo de un flameante jaguar negro, me detuvo. La puerta se abrió y yo entre, era el auto de Kath.

Me abrazo de nuevo, y después de que la soltara encendió el auto.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto con un tono dulce.

-Necesito a Elena- le dije en un susurro.

Kath asintió, y empezó el trayecto hasta la casa Gilbert, al llegar entramos a su cuarto y me tire en la cama. Elena no estaba pero encontré una nota en la almohada.

_Necesitaba un poco de aire. Salí a practicar, regreso en la madrugada._

_Les quiere, Elena._

Con un suspiro Kath se tiro en la cama conmigo y acaricio mi espalda tranquilizándome, hasta que me quede dormida esperando a Elena.

_**El siguiente lo subiré el viernes y será más lindo y alegre que este. No me gusto para nada hacer sufrir a Care, pero es necesario para la llegada de un personaje. Besos, Victoria.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Cumplo mi promesa y aquí estoy de vuelta. El capítulo de hoy está un poco influenciado, casi nada, de una película que vi hoy y me encanto. Se llama One day y es una de esas películas cursis para ver en un día nublado cuando estas aburrida y sensible, perfecta para mi hoy. En fin aquí se los dejo, espero que les guste y tal vez recibir un poquito más de reviews, ya que me esforzare por actualizar más seguido… inclusive tal vez 3 veces a la semana. En fin se les quiere.**_

_**Elena´s POV**_

El aire puro entraba en el descapotable de Damon. Ese Camaro azul había sido su adoración desde que lo habíamos encontrado en el depósito de chatarra, hacia ya varios años en una excursión al bosque… en medio de la carretera la lujosa camioneta de Damon se descompuso y a causa de esto tuvimos que caminar por varios km para encontrar un mecánico. Al encontrarlo tardamos demasiadas horas esperando a que la arreglaran, así que en medio de juegos encontramos el auto, perfectamente oculto en medio de una montaña de basura. Al principio tuvimos una larga discusión acerca del porque yo lo quería y de porque a Damon le parecía peligroso, pero al verlo con más detalle el quedo mas enamorado por el auto de lo que yo estaba. Finalmente el lo compro, aun cuando yo lo quería, tal vez solo para molestarme. Y el arreglar ese auto se volvió nuestro proyecto de verano, nuestro primer proyecto. Más de una vez Damon estuvo a punto de renunciar, pero mis bromas lo incitaban a terminarlo. Tenía que admitir que el trabajo pesado lo hizo él, pero era de ambos. Damon pudo renunciar varias veces, dado que con su dinero podía comprar el auto que quisiera, inclusive el mismo, pero nuevo y arreglado… pero no lo hizo, algo en el, en el hecho de que fuese nuestro proyecto, provoco que nos esforzáramos en terminarlo juntos.

Los últimos rayos de sol inundaban el cielo. El sonido de las gaviotas encima de mi cabeza, el aroma de la brisa del mar revoloteando entre mis cabellos y finalmente la visión del océano a algunos km de distancia, eran las claras señales de que estaba cerca de mi destino.

Al llegar conduje hasta una zona poco concurrida, en la cima de un pequeño acantilado y me estacione. Llegue exactamente a la puesta del sol, y pude apreciar como el astro se hundía en el fondo del mar.

Baje del auto y solté un largo y sonoro suspiro, tome el estuche que contenía uno de mis más preciados tesoros del asiento del copiloto, y me senté en la arena a apreciar como el día moría ante la noche y como una a una las estrellas salían a alumbrar la noche, y como pronto hacia su aparición la luna, una media luna brillante que bañaba con su luz la noche.

Llene mis pulmones de ese delicioso y fresco aire, en ese sitio tan tranquilo se respiraba paz y libertad. Cada elemento en esa playa solitaria me incitaba a liberarme así que con una sonrisa, y quitándome de encima todo el estrés del día, saque mi Violín de su estuche.

Lo mire detenidamente, las cuerdas tensas, su madera oscura y brillante, perfectamente pulida. Con un suspiro traslade mis dedos hasta su arco y empecé a tocar la primera canción que vino a mi cabeza.

_**Kanon Wakeshima – Suna No Oshiro**_

Las notas se tocaban por ellas mismas, mis dedos se trasladan con el arco entre las cuerdas sacando esas hermosas notas del violín. Ese familiar sonido me traía miles recuerdos, recuerdos que he tratado de olvidar pero que siempre sin importar lo que haga regresan a mí. Porque aunque ponga miles de km de distancia, aunque no lo vea por meses y aunque el intente olvidarme con alguien más y yo igual… jamás lo lograremos porque Damon y Elena estaban unidos para siempre.

_Jeremy se hace tarde – grito Elena mientras se ataba el cabello conteniendo un bostezo, mientras entraba sin tocar al cuarto de su hermano mayor._

_Al entrar a la habitación la chica se quedo por completo sorprendida al encontrarse a tres jóvenes tirados en la alfombra jugando videojuegos, o más bien solo dos ya que el otro estaba sentado con un libro en las piernas viéndolos jugar en la cama. La chica supero la sorpresa con vergüenza, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosa intenso y bajo la mirada. Estaba en pijama, dado que eran vacaciones de verano, y era sábado en la mañana. _

_Jeremy acostumbraba a levantarse hasta el mediodía, pero ese día habían quedado con todo el mundo para salir al lago. Hacia un día precioso, el sol brillaba y el calor se hacía presente desde la noche anterior. A causa de esto Elena usaba sus pijamas cortas, un short diminuto y una camiseta de tirantes casi transparente. Acababa de despertarse y a causa de esto no se había arreglado, ni siquiera se había pasado el cepillo por sus cabellos despeinados. Venia del baño de lavarse los dientes._

_-Ya me desperté, como puedes notar- le dijo haciéndole una seña, sin voltear a mirarla, toda su atención estaba centrada en ganarle al joven de ojos castaños y pelo oscuro, Kol. _

_-De acuerdo –le dijo ella en un susurro –avisa cuando traigas visitas- le dijo casi en la puerta, estaba molesta –y deja los videojuegos, hiciste una promesa y te obligare a que la cumplas-le dijo en un gruñido antes de lanzarle una almohada a la cabeza. _

_-Buenos días Elena- le dijo con una sonrisa Kol antes de que la chica saliera, ella le respondió con una seña y una sonrisa nerviosa, ansiosa por salir de ahí._

_-Estas guapa- le grito Jeremy como respuesta del golpe antes de lanzarle a la espalda la almohada de regreso._

_-Y tu eres un genio- le dijo enojada antes de sacarle la lengua y salir del cuarto ofendida._

_Al salir la chica, Jer y Kol estallaron en carcajadas. El único que se mantuvo en silencio era Damon. El intercambio de miradas, sin necesidad de ninguna palabra entre él y Elena, lo mantenían pensando con una sonrisa. Esa chica le gustaba. Era bonita y diferente a todas las chicas con las que salía, tenia cerebro. Verla ponerse de mil colores porque él y Kol la vieran en pijamas le sacaba una sonrisa, la chica tenía una inocencia adorable a la que no estaba acostumbrado. _

_-¿En qué piensas, Damon?- le pregunto Kol mientras se botaba a su lado._

_-En lo mucho que babeabas al ver a Elena en pijama- le dijo con una risa antes de golpear su cabeza levemente –se menos obvio Mikaelson- le dijo divertido mientras lo despeinaba._

_El se separo poniendo mala cara._

_-No sé de qué me hablas- le dijo ofendido mientras regresaba a la alfombra._

_Damon se encogió de hombros, dejo el libro en la cama y se unió a los chicos._

_-No me interesa si te gusta o no, pero solo toma en cuenta que Elena no es como las chicas que frecuentas- le dijo mientras le quitaba el control de la consola –ella si tiene cerebro y toma en consideración que no puedes tener un ligue de una noche con ella- le dijo quitándole importancia al asunto, aun cuando estaba tocando un tema delicado con uno de sus mejores amigos._

_-Lo sé- le dijo soltando un suspiro –Elena es especial- dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, un claro signo de ¿enamoramiento?_

_-Podrían por favor dejar de hablar de mi hermana- les dijo Jeremy con una mueca y cortando el tema –su habitación esta a lado y las paredes son delgadas, les aseguro que ya lo escucho todo- les dijo con una sonrisa al ver como el rostro de Kol se desfiguraba y el soltaba una carcajada. Damon se mantuvo en silencio._

_-¿Cuál es esa promesa que le hiciste?- pregunto Damon después de unos minutos en los que Kol y Jeremy jugaban, después de que él le había ganado a Kol._

_-Que iremos al lago- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros –vendrán todos, las chicas, Jenna si ya supero la resaca y ustedes si quieren- les dijo mientras tomaba un trago del cartón de jugo de naranja que había robado del refrigerador hacia una horas –claro si ustedes quieren- les dijo mientras fruncía el ceño concentrándose en ganarle a Kol._

_-Yo estoy dentro- respondió Kol casi al instante, mientras trataba de salvar su ultima vida._

_-De acuerdo- dijo Jeremy mientras ganaba el juego y aplaudía victorioso –¿y tu Damon?- le pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo._

_-Claro, porque no- le respondió con una sonrisa._

_10 minutos después regreso una Elena histérica y ya vestida, porque había desparecido el jugo de la nevera, acompañada por Miranda que vino a reñir a su hijo por su falta de modales. Después de que Miranda invitara a desayunar a sus invitados y enviara a Jeremy a bañarse, ante la carcajada de Elena ante su falta de limpieza y modales. _

_El desayuno paso entre bromas y carcajadas. Jenna tenía un poco de resaca, de nuevo, y les informo que prefería pasar el día en casa que con un grupo de adolescentes ruidosos. Kath aun tenía sueño pero se reía ante las historias de Kol y Damon. Elena se esforzaba en molestar a Jeremy y Miranda los veía divertida._

_En solo una hora se encaminaban al lago, Jeremy, Elena, Kath, Kol y Damon. El trayecto de casi 30 minutos se pasó volando y pronto llegaron._

_Ahí los esperaban otros jóvenes, entre ellos Rebeckah la hermana de Kol junto con sus amigas y su ligue en turno, y Vicky la novia de Jeremy._

_El día transcurrió entre bromas, juegos y una fogata al llegar la noche. Durante casi todo el día Elena se mantenía a lado de Damon. Primero solo hablaron, pero después empezaron las bromas entre ellos. Elena descubrió que bromear y jugar con Damon era más divertido que con Jer, ya que solo un par de horas después de llegar este desapareció en el bosque con Vicky y regresaron muchas horas después con claras muestras de lo que hicieron. _

_Damon tiro a Elena al lago después de que esta comentara el calor que sufría, y esta se vengó tirándolo con ella. Salieron del lago hasta que la piel de sus pies y manos estaba por completo arrugada._

_Esa noche de fogata, la cerveza era gratis, la música estaba a todo volumen y los adolescentes de Mystic Falls se dejaban influir por sus hormonas. _

_Después de varias horas observando a Elena, y de Elena observándolo a él. Después de horas de juegos, de intentos de ahogamiento y carcajadas espontaneas y duraderas. Y de muchas cervezas encima Damon le pidió a Elena bailar. Esta acepto al instante, ya que ambos estaban en la misma situación, ambos con varias cervezas de mas y con deseos de descubrir si lo que sentían el uno por el otro podía ser verdad y mutuo._

_Bailaron tal vez por horas, canciones rápidas y un tanto sensuales, pero la última fue diferente. Una dulce canción lenta. Se movían juntos, sin necesidad de palabras sus movimientos estaban sincronizados el uno con el otro. No había distancia entre sus cuerpos._

_Sus miradas estaban conectadas. Sentir esos grandes ojos azules mirándola fijamente, con esa dulzura y simpleza aturdía a Elena. Mientras que Damon sentía que todo su autocontrol se iba por la borda, las cervezas que había tomado en combinación con el atuendo de Elena, no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besar a esa chica._

_Elena se vestía sencillo. Todas las chicas de la fiesta lucían ropas cortas, sensuales y provocadoras. Y ella solo usaba una camiseta gris un poco suelta, unos shorts de mezclilla y una camisa de franela encima de todo._

_El haberla visto esa mañana casi desnuda y hacia solo unas horas en traje de baño, un bonito bikini azul marino, no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Elena, Elena desnuda en su cama. Las palabras que le había dicho a Kol esa mañana eran ciertas, el sabía que con Elena no podía tener un ligue de un día, Elena no era una noche de pasión. Elena era especial._

_En algún punto de esa canción, algo hizo tropezar a Elena hacia delante y sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros, él la sostenía entre sus brazos y al ver sus labios entreabiertos y el deseo haciendo brillar sus ojos chocolate, la beso._

_Fue un beso perfecto, suave y delicado al principio, pero al sentir como Elena entreabría su boca levemente, dejo que sus sentidos lo dominaran, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica. Sus lenguas iniciaron una lucha intensa, dominante. Sus manos recorrían frenéticamente la espalda de la chica y ella lo jalaba por su cabello, que tenia enredado entre sus largos dedos._

_El beso termino cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar, pero Damon no la dejo ir. Primero paso su lengua entre sus labios, provocando un suspiro de placer en Elena, para después atrapar con sus dientes el labio inferior de Elena._

_Volvieron a iniciar el beso, esta vez Elena lo inicio. Separándose lo mínimo para respirar y juntando sus frentes cuando lo hacían, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando con ver el deseo en los ojos del otro. _

_El sitio de la fogata estaba casi vacío, no quedaban más que un par de parejas que no prestaban atención alguna a nada más que no fuera la lengua del otro._

_-Marchémonos de aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura. Ella solo pudo asentir, y se dejo llevar por él hasta su auto._

_-Mierda, Kol tiene las llaves- dijo a lo bajo Damon, después de buscar inútilmente las llaves en sus bolsillos –espera un minuto- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besaba dulcemente en los labios. Ella asintió, mientras él la soltaba y salía a correr hacia el bosque._

_Elena se apoyo en el auto, suspirando sonoramente y acariciándose los labios. Aun no se creía que Damon Salvatore lo hubiese besado, y que ella Elena Gilbert, una chica por completo ordinaria estuviese a punto de irse con él._

_Sus ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos ruidos cercanos, pasos y una risita ahogada. Extrañada se acerco a esos ruidos y encontró una escena que hubiese preferido evitar. Protegidos por las sombras Damon y Emily Bennet se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana. El la recargaba contra un árbol y ella pasaba desesperada sus manos por su ancha espalda._

_La imagen destrozo su corazón por primera vez, todas sus ilusiones se terminaron en ese mismo instante. Elena salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y huyo tratando de dejar el dolor de la traición de ese desconocido atrás. Camino hasta su hogar y en ese largo recorrido se prometió a ella misma que jamás caería de nuevo en eso que llamaban amor, ya que este no existía. _

_El dolor de pensar que estuvo a punto de darlo todo por ese chico, que estuvo a punto de perder su virginidad con él, le destrozaba… porque ella estaba más que dispuesta. Damon era tan apuesto, divertido, agradable, encantador y perfecto, que no lo hubiese dudado._

_Elena a partir de ese momento creó una armadura, entre ella y su corazón. No estaba dispuesta a entregarlo una vez más para que lo volviesen a destruir. Elena había cambiado, había dejado de ser la inocente, ingenua y tonta chica, para convertirse en alguien diferente, alguien que no permitiría que la volviesen a dañar, alguien fuerte, alguien inteligente, jamás dejaría que la volviese a engañar, nunca más._

_Al día siguiente volvió a ver a Damon, y este trato de disculparse con ella. Pero Elena no lo permitió, aclarándole que entre ellos no había sucedido nada y que jamás lo habría. Su joven amistad le era importante a ambos, así que decidieron olvidar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se veían casi todos los días y ambos fortalecían su amistad con cada encuentro._

_Aun cuando Elena tenía que soportar que Damon tuviese una chica nueva cada día, su amistad sobrevivió. Y ella para evitar que la tristeza la consumiera, busco lo mismo que el. Iniciaba relaciones con chicos, por los que en su mayoría no sentía nada, tratando de olvidar por una vez por todas a Damon Salvatore. Él hacía lo mismo, y todavía hoy en día lo seguía haciendo._

Elena pasó horas tocando su violín, desde hacía meses que no lo hacía. No podía tocar cuando su corazón no estaba con ella, cuando no veía a Damon. Se detuvo solo cuando sus dedos empezaron a arderle sus dedos. Volvió a soltar un suspiro y recogió el estuche introduciendo en su interior el violín. Se despidió de su pequeño momento de libertad y volvió a subir a ese auto. Condujo de vuelta a casa, a enfrentarse a sus problemas.

_**Espero que les haya agradado. Gracias por leer. Un beso y espero sus opiniones, UshieVictoria.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Problemas por todos lados, incluyendo la perdida momentánea de mi USB, me impidieron publicar hasta ahora :( He corregido y editado Memories (para las que estén interesadas) y me tomo mucho tiempo, y fue un tanto estresante lograr que quedara como quería. Pero ya termine con eso :) por lo que ahora ya me puedo concentrar en mis otros fics. Hoy estoy de humor para escribir aquí, mañana temprano publico en My Own Season Five, se les quiere.**_

_**Damon´s POV**_

La explosión de Caroline me había alterado bastante. Comprendía el porque se había molestado tanto y la apoyaba por completo. No era la primera vez que mi padre hacia esta clase de cosas, por el bien de sus hijos.

Siendo yo un crio, con solo poco mas de 15 años de edad tuve el clásico flechazo adolescente. Por una chica que hoy no significa nada para mi, es mas podría usar el termino de que la odio, la detesto. Pero que en esa época, ella significaba mi mundo entero.

Rose significo mi mundo por demasiados meses. La conocí en el instituto, ella hacia sus practicas de enfermería ahí. Era una chica deslumbrante y que obtenía sin proponérselo la atención de todo aquel que posara la mirada sobre ella.

Si bien Rose tenia un cuerpo absolutamente deslumbrante, piernas increíblemente largas y perfectas, silueta de reloj de arena, curvas suaves pero bien delineadas. Además de tener un rostro perfecto, rasgos marcados pero dulces, grandes ojos verdes, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios delgados y mejillas siempre sonrojadas.

Rose Mary Cohan fue mi perdición, mi obsesión y mi primera decepción. Pase todo un año prendado de esa chica, tratando de estar lo mas cerca de ella, de poder conquistarla.

Era un crio que a esas alturas solo había conquistado a un par de jovencitas de mi misma edad o un par de años mas grandes, por lo que Rose era algo por completo diferente. Ella era 8 años mayor, por lo que lo nuestro fue por completo incorrecto y mal visto por todo aquel que lo sabia.

Después de meses de estar tras Rose, un día ella por fin me noto. Para poder acercarme a ella tuve mas de un accidente provocado, lo que me llevaba a poder estar cerca de ella en la enfermería. Una de esas heridas, que Klaus me había causado a propósito, un feo arañazo en el pecho, hecho estratégicamente ahí para que ella viera mis recién formados músculos, bastante idiota de mi parte; funciono para que ella hablara conmigo.

Comentando que le alegraba verme tan seguido pero que preferiría que en estos encuentros no hubiera arañazos ocasionados por bestias de por medio. Lo tome como una invitación para ofrecerle una cita y ella accedió.

Aunque presumía entre muchos que era el típico donjuán, que ya me había acostado con un sinnúmero de chicas, y la mayoría mayores, ese día mis manos no dejaron de sudar.

Fuimos a ver una película cuyo titulo y contenido no recuerdo, pero cuyo desenlace por mucho que trate de borrar de mi memoria, jamás desaparecerá. Casi al final de la película, Rose me beso.

No era el primer beso que recibía o daba, pero sentí que era el primero real, adulto. Ese solo fue el primer paso para una serie de citas, besos y caricias que cada día subían de nivel.

Rose no solo fue mi primer encuentro sexual, la primera destructora de mi corazón y mi primer amante, fue mi mejor amiga, por una temporada. Con ella sentía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa y lo hice. Entre algunos secretos que jamás le dije a nadie, le detalle la historia de mi familia y se me escapo decirle acerca de la mucha pasta que tenia mi familia.

Jamás creí que Rose delataría alguno de mis secretos, y mucho menos llegue a pensar que seria capaz de hacer lo que hizo, pero traicionando mi confianza ella lo hizo.

Mi padre nos encontró en la cama una tarde en la que nadie estaba en casa y este descubrimiento provoco que mi primer amor platónico me dejara. Trate de luchar por ella, amenace a mi padre con irme de casa inclusive suicidarme si no me permitía estar con ella, pero poco tiempo después me entere de la verdad.

Rose me mintió todo el tiempo, me había engañado. Después de que mi padre nos había encontrado en la cama le pago una muy generosa cantidad para que se alejara de mi, y ella supuestamente por necesidad acepto. Mi padre quería protegerme, o mas bien proteger su dinero de ella.

Rose no tenia mucho dinero, y solo unos días después de enterarme acerca del negocio de mi padre, recibí una carta de ella pidiéndome perdón, la queme solo logrando entender que lo había hecho para poder terminar la escuela de enfermería.

Recuperarme de ese golpe me fue duro y solo unos meses después la situación empeoro. Rose había salido con un chico del que me había mencionado fue su flechazo adolescente, unos meses atrás había entrado a prisión y justo antes de que lo atraparan por un delito menor, se reencontraron y el flechazo regreso.

Rose necesitaba mas dinero par poder completar la fianza, y encontró la fuente en una revista de chismes amarillista.

Mi familia tenia una posición social envidiable, gracias al trabajo de toda la vida de mi padre, Salvatores & co, era una de las empresas internacionales con mas prestigio, eso sin contar que los Salvatores sin compañía ya estaban bastantes forrados. Por lo que la noticia de que el heredero de Salvatores & co, el joven Damon Salvatore había tenido una aventura con una joven estudiante de medicina les parecía una noticia suculenta.

Rose les vendió la historia, junto con su propio testimonio de los hechos a una revista amarillista, que en solo unos días publicó la historia. Esta recorrió el país, inclusive el mundo en unas horas y cambio mi vida por completo.

Me convertí en la vergüenza y el chisme de la familia, y para poder enmendarlo Giuseppe invirtió mucha pasta en callar a la prensa.

Pensé en cambiarme de escuela, el apellido, etc. Pero gracias a Rose toda la clase alta de Atlanta y del país entero conocía mi desdicha. Y yo descubrí que entregar mi corazón a una mujer era la cosa mas estúpida que podía hacer.

Primero pase semanas en las que sentía que quería morirme, que esa vergüenza y dolor por su traición eran insoportables. Pero mi padre, Care y los hermanos Mikaelson, Kol y Klaus, lograron sacarme del agujero en le que estaba hundido.

Además de que en esa época descubrí mis nuevos vicios, el alcohol y las mujeres. El primero me era de mucha ayuda para poder soportar toda esa ola de sentimientos que me afectaba a causa de Rose, lo segundo era mi perfecta distracción.

Algunas mujeres se me acercaron buscando lo que encontró Rose: pasta, otras tratando de consolarme y otras sencillamente me encontraban irresistible. De esta manera empecé mi caída en esa espiral de ligues de una noche y usar a las mujeres como objetos, para satisfacer mis deseos y desaparecer por la mañana. No había culpa, dolor o malentendidos, ellas sabían lo que yo podía ofrecerles y ellas lo aceptaban. Era un contrato silencioso, que bien algunas no pudieron aceptar, pero que finalmente comprendían, al yo desaparecer, que jamás obtendrían algo mas por mi parte.

Esta situación duro hasta que conocí a Elena, ella cambio todo en mi vida, logro que superara ese dolor por Rose. Después de conocerla por demasiado tiempo y de sentir esa conexión inexplicable, ella me escucho y me consoló al contarle ese oscuro secreto de mi pasado.

Después de Elena, Rose ya no significaba nada en mi corazón. Casi desde el primer momento en el que la vi, los recuerdos de Rose se desvanecían de mi cabeza, hasta que sin lo notase desaparecieran por completo, dejando tras de si solo un sentimiento de traición, nada mas.

Tenia muchos demonios tras mi espalda, recuerdos de sucesos que me tenían marcados, Rose y mi madre eran los que me tenían mas marcados. Pero los años, Elena y todos mis amigos habían podido lograr que no me hundiera mas y que lograra salir adelante.

Me preocupaba Caroline, su móvil lo tenia apagado y en su huida había dejado su auto junto con las llaves.

Mystic Falls no era grande y mucho menos peligroso, un pueblito de Virginia, en el que nada malo sucedía. Por lo que nada malo debía de sucederle a Care. Pero la idea de que estuviese en algún sitio sola, enojada y triste, lograba preocuparme de sobremanera.

Volví a intentar llamarle, pero no daba tono. El móvil lo tenia apagado. NO podía quedarme esperando a que diera señales de vida, así que tome el abrigo, ya que era una noche bastante fría y salí de ahí.

Lexi había congeniado bastante bien con todos los invitados del almuerzo, además de que se había llevado una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con Rebeckah, se conocían de sus tiempos en Inglaterra y al encontrarse de nuevo después de años de separación, Rebeckah se la llevo a una noche de chicas.

En parte me alegraba que Lexi tuviese alguna distracción, dado que en las semanas que llevábamos aquí no había congeniado nada bien con Care o Kath, y mucho menos con Elena. Por lo que, que encontrase una amiga era perfecto, de esta manera se pudo evitar presenciar la escena de Care con mi padre.

La casa estaba silenciosa y vacía, había tratado de ir tras Caroline, pero cuando salí a buscarla no la encontré, y sabia que ella necesitaba y quería tiempo. Pero ya habían pasado las horas suficientes para que ella se relajara, así que… a la mierda, soy su hermano mayor y tengo todo el derecho de saber donde esta.

Decidido salí de la casa, pensando en donde podría estar, me dirigí al garaje en busca de un auto que no había usado en mucho tiempo y del que necesitaba urgentemente, el Camaro azul.

Al entrar y prender la luz del garaje, encontró todos los autos míos y de mi padre exceptuando por ese querido auto.

Con un gruñido al pensar que alguien se lo había llevado me subí al Mercedes negro, y salí de esa casa.

Había evitado el Camaro durante los últimos meses por una sola persona, Elena. Demasiados recuerdos, y algunos dolorosos para recordar durante los meses de abandono. Pero en ese momento necesitaba el desahogo que me brindaban las latas velocidades en ese auto, al mismo tiempo que ahora que la había visto de nuevo, sentía que los recuerdos no me dañarían.

Empecé mi búsqueda por sus lugares preferidos, me dirigí al estudio de Ballet al que iba de niña, y al que seguía yendo cuando quería practicar un poco, el ballet era su pasión mas querida. Pero no la encontré ahí, después fui a su parque favorito, a las afueras del pueblo, un sitio precioso al que íbamos de niños, pero de nuevo Care no estaba ahí.

Me dirigí al mirador al que sabia que iba con Matt, pero no la encontré ahí tampoco. Me quedaban pocos sitios, así que fui al que pensé que iría yo si me hubiese sucedido eso. El Grill.

Algo me decía que no era el mejor sitio al que ir, pero sabia que el ejemplo de afrontar las penas con alcohol se lo había dado yo, así que había una posibilidad de que Care hubiese ido ahí.

Me estacione enfrente y me adentre en el bar. Era muy temprano en la madrugada y aun así había una gran cantidad de gente en el bar. Muchos ya estaban altamente bebidos. Pero evite a todos los borrachos y busque con la mirada a Care, pero no había rastro de ella. Empecé el camino para la salida. Pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Tio, ¿cuanto pasta dices que te dieron por terminar con la rubia?- gritaba Tyler Lockwood claramente ebrio a un chico que me daba la espalda y que estaba agarrando por la cintura a una chica morena.

-Diez mil Dólares, por una ruptura limpia- dijo el chico con una carcajada, mientras tomaba un trago de Ron.

-Vaya, así yo también hubiese cobrado cuando termine con la niña- respondió mientras tragaba mas licor –la rubia será guapa, pero es bastante insoportable- dijo con un bufido mientras tragaba mas licor –jamás cierra el pico, además de que el hermano es bastante insoportable- dijo con un gruñido.

-Cierto- le dijo Matt con una risa –pero a que vale la pena, la chica esta forrada y esta guapa- le dijo mientras Tyler asentía y chocaban las botellas, las chicas que estaban con ellos soltaban una carcajada y mi autocontrol se iba a la mierda.

-Además de que folla como no tienes idea- le grito Tyler haciendo señas y gesticulando –fue bastante difícil convencerla, pero con ridiculeces de amor toda chica cae…- le dijo mientras se carcajeaba.

-Muy cierto hermano- le dijo mientras volvían a chocar las botellas –¿sabes quien también esta que te mueres?- le dijo mientras silbaba.

-Elena- dijo adivinando –la chica esta para chuparse los dedos- dijo mientras se lamia los dedos y ambos se carcajeaban –otra difícil, pero como Caroline, Gilbert cedió- dijo mientras ambos se carcajeaban y volvían a tomar.

El autocontrol se había desvanecido en el momento en el que note la presencia de ese par de idiotas de mierda. No tenia la mejor paciencia del mundo, y los ataques de furia me caracterizaban, pero esas palabras provocaron que toda conciencia o control que tuviese desapareciera.

–Un poco puta al final de cuentas pero guapa…- dijo mientras se carcajeaba Matt.

Me acerque a ellos sin que yo mismo lo notase, y lance un puñetazo a la cara de Matt, mientras el se volteaba. El golpe solo fue el inicio de una serie de golpes todos dirigidos a su cuerpo, el chico no se defendía y si lo hacia no lo sentía, no me importaba.

Tyler trato de detenerme cuando deje en el suelo a Matt, claramente inconsciente y ahora toda mi rabia se dirigió a el.

Mi furia me consumía, hacia que todo se volviese rojo y que solo pensara en dañar al máximo a esos hijos de puta que habían dicho esas cosas de Elena y mi hermanita.

Mis nudillos sangraban, los golpes certeros aun con el alcohol en el sistema de Tyler, afectaban mi respiración. Pero nada mas importaba que lograr que dejaran de repetirse esas palabras en mi cabeza, lograr que malditos cabrones que habían dicho esas palabras dejaran de existir.

Solo lo deje cuando un par de brazos firmes me sacaron de ahí a rastras, dejando a esos hijos de puta en el piso sangrando, Tyler sentado hiperventilando en el suelo y Matt inconsciente.

La furia seguía en mi sistema y quería seguir golpeándolos, callar esas asquerosas palabras y terminar para siempre con los que las habían pronunciado.

El aire frio de la noche azoto mi rostro en ese momento y me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo Damon?- pregunto molesto Alaric mientras tiraba al suelo la botella vacía que me había echado encima para tranquilizarme –estabas a punto de matarlos, Salvatore- decía en un gruñido.

-No me interesa- gruñí aun furioso mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi ritmo cardiaco y normalizar mi respiración, la adrenalina abandonaba mi cuerpo y me hacia notar el dolor de los golpes de Tyler, entre ellos el labio roto que sangraba sin detenerse –me hubiese gustado matarlos Ric, esos hijos de puta lo merecían- le grite molesto, adolorido, furioso.

-¿Qué sucedió?- volvió a preguntar mientras me miraba tranquilizadoramente, mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-No quiero hablar de ello- le respondí seco.

Alaric era un buen compañero de copas e inclusive amigo, pero en ese momento no me sentía de humor como para responder a esa pregunta y no quería repetir esas asquerosas palabras.

-Vale, ¿pero ya te fijaste en la pinta que tienes? Damon-pregunto con una ceja alzada mientras me ofrecía una mano –tio necesitas un hospital- dijo preocupado al ver mis exclamaciones de dolor ante el esfuerzo de levantarme.

-No es necesario- gruñí mientras me recargaba en el brazo que me ofrecía –necesito ver a Caroline- le dije mientras me recargaba en el auto y dejaba su brazo.

-Si no quieres el hospital vale- dijo soltando un suspiro –escuche de Jenna que esta en la casa Gilbert- dijo mientras me abría la puerta y yo le lanzaba las llaves, solo asentí.

El viaje fue rápido y silencioso. Agradecía que Rick no fuese de la clase de personas que apreciaban de un buen silencio, lo necesitaba.

Llegamos en cuestión de un par de minutos. Y dado que el departamento de Rick y Jenna estaba un tanto lejos, le deje el auto y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa. Rick menciono que Miranda y Grayson no estaban, al parecer una llamada urgente de la tía abuela de Miranda necesitaba de ellos y se habían ido de emergencia. Jeremy se estaba quedando con Anna su novia, en un hotel del centro.

Toque la puerta pero no recibía respuesta, y me sentía bastante mal. La luz del cuarto de Elena estaba encendida, por lo que suponía que estaban en casa pero se habían quedado dormidas. Me senté en los escalones del porche soltando un suspiro, pero un ruido en la calle llamo mi atención.

El Camaro azul llegaba por la avenida y se estaciono en la acera delante de la casa. Del auto salió Elena con el estuche de su violín en el brazo y una ligera paz en su rostro, que desapareció cuando me vio en el porche.

-Dios mío Damon, ¿que sucedió?- pregunto alarmada mientras corría a mi lado. Se agacho a mi lado y tomo delicadamente mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Ya note quien se llevo mi Camaro-le solté irónico evitando su mirada. No creía en esas palabras, pero estas seguían en mi cabeza y no quería relacionarlas con ella.

Ella soltó un gruñido y aumento el agarre lo que me saco un aullido de dolor. Para después soltarme y levantarse de ahí.

-Y ya note que el viejo Damon idiota, alcohólico y peleonero regreso- dijo molesta mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de su casa y me botaba las llaves del Camaro a mi –además el Camaro también es mío- dijo en un gruñido mientras se movía dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara.

Me levante y la mire con una ceja alzada.

-Anda no agregues orgulloso a la lista- dijo molesta –necesitas que te curen las heridas Damon- dijo molesta de nueva haciendo una seña para que entre –entre de una puta vez Damon- grito esta vez Elena.

Mientras pasaba a su lado sonriendo ligeramente y ella volvía a bufar. Ella cerro la puerta tras de mi.

-Y deja de sonreír, o yo misma me encargare de quitarte esa sonrisa- me grito mientras iba por el botiquín. Me volvió a sacar una sonrisa, mientras iba a tirarme en el sillón y suspiraba. Observando esa sala a la que no había ido en demasiados meses con una ligera sonrisa.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Elena´s POV**_

El silencio reinaba en la casa Gilbert. Eran altas horas de la madrugada, esa hora entre el día y la noche, en la que el silencio envuelve todo a su alrededor. La gente duerme, descansa, se hunden en el mundo de los sueños, descansan su mente y su alma.

Ese silencio inundaba el piso superior, cada una de las habitaciones y los pasillos, vacíos a excepción de un único cuarto iluminado, la habitación de Elena Gilbert, en la que dos chicas dormían agotadas, y completamente vestidas en la cama. La luz estaba prendida y la puerta abierta. Una chica morena y con el cabello recogido regresaba del baño con una botiquín blanco, cuando paso enfrente de la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa se adentro en la habitación, coloco una cobija sobre ambas chicas. Y antes de salir de la habitación apago la luz y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Se preguntaba el porque de la aparente pijamada sorpresa de sus amigas, pero no encontró una respuesta. Bajo con una mueca las escaleras, encontrándose con que Damon ya estaba por completo instalado en el sillón de la sala. Sonrió ante ese acto tan natural en él, se veía cómodo y completamente en su ambiente. Casi como si los últimos 6 meses de separación no hubiesen ocurrido, y él estuviese ahí esperando por el bol de las palomitas, para poder comenzar a ver la película de la tarde. Casi como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, ninguna noche de liberación y excesos de alcohol, ninguna huida a Europa, compromiso, boda, dama de honor, drama, dolor y corazones rotos. Y como si el hecho que los reunía ahí, no fuese que una vez más Damon estaba herido por alguna pelea, y ella lo curase. Todo parecía en su lugar y por completo normal.

Aun con la mente hundida en sus recuerdos, la chica se acerco al sofá y se sentó con la pequeña caja entre sus piernas. La abrió y saco lentamente su contenido, ignorando la mirada curiosa de iris azul profundo, que la miraba intrigado.

Elena era una chica sencilla, afectuosa y que aceptaba amablemente lo que la vida le ponía enfrente. Odiaba muy pocas cosas, amaba muchísimas mas y el resto le eran indiferentes. Una de las cosas que ella odiaba era la violencia. Le parecía estúpido la necesidad de enmendar los problemas con golpes. Le parecía salvaje, estúpido y una clara muestra de la falta de comunicación humana, un retraso para el avance del hombre, reunirse con sus instintos mas animales y salvajes. En su interior también estaba muy presente el hecho, de que especialmente le molestaba que Damon pelease, porque odiaba verlo herido, y la idea de perderlo por algo tan estúpido, o tan solo perderlo, la aterraba. Damon significaba mucho para ella, como para tan siquiera considerar el poder vivir en un mundo sin él. Damon era su debilidad, y sabia que eso no estaba bien, pero nada podría cambiar ese hecho. Damon le importaba demasiado.

* * *

Molesta saque uno a uno los materiales de curación que necesitaría para poder curarle las heridas a Damon. Me molestaba su actitud, pero en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era controlarme para no gritar y despertar a Care y Kath, que dormían plácidamente en el piso de arriba. Sabia que ese silencio, y la curación de sus heridas, serian el castigo suficiente. Así que con una sonrisa diminuta me acerque a Damon y a ese labio, delicado, hermoso y ahora roto, para curarlo.

Con el solo contacto del algodón impregnado de alcohol en su piel, chillo adolorido. Lo que provoco que una risita se me saliese.

-¿Te parece divertido mi dolor, Lena?- pregunto molesto, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No- le dije sencillamente mientras me volvía a acercar a él, con el algodón. Esta vez no se escapo del contacto, pero entrecerró los ojos con claras muestras de dolor.

Aunque jugase a hacerme la ruda, a mi también me dolía hacerle daño. Así que después de haberme asegurado de desinfectar la herida, acaricie lentamente su barbilla, y sus labios, sin rozar la zona adolorida, tratando con mis caricias de detener ese dolor. El suspiró bajito y se acerco mas a mi mano, que descansaba en su mejilla.

En esa posición me sentía a gusto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo su suave piel debajo de mi la palma de mi mano. Aunque me sentía completamente feliz de estar así con él, sabia que no estaba bien, así que lentamente deje caer a mano, alejandome de su contacto.

Sus heridas eran preocupantes, su labio sangraba levemente, claramente roto, el pómulo estaba un poco inflamado y raspado, y cerca del ojo tenia otra herida que también sangraba.

Con movimientos tembloroso, acerque un algodón nuevo a la zona del pómulo, logrando un nuevo estremecimiento en Damon. Esta vez no me detuve, debía de ser mas rápida, así el dolor pasaría a la misma velocidad.

-¿Por qué no me hablas, Lena?- pregunto cuando ya había acabado con esa zona, y pasaba lentamente mis dedos por encima.

-Tu ya sabes el porque- le dije sencillamente mientras detenía mis leves caricias y tomaba el siguiente algodón –si te comportas como un salvaje, yo te ignoro- le dije sencillamente mientras le ponía mas alcohol –regla básica- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba de nuevo. Damon bufo, provocando que presionara un poco más el algodón y que un aullido de dolor saliera de entre sus labios.

-Esta vez lo merecían- me dijo en un quejido, mientras trataba de tocarse la herida de los labios y yo le daba un manazo.

-Siempre lo merecen Damon- le dijo molesta, mientras sacaba una pomada con olor a caléndula y la abría, con la intención de pasarla sobre sus heridas, pero Damon me detuvo y negó con la cabeza –lo necesitas Damon- le dije suavemente mientras me acercaba, después de haberme liberado de su agarre, esparcí la pomada en su pómulo y en la herida cercana del ojo, con movimientos suaves y trazando círculos pequeños.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte después de unos minutos, de un largo silencio, mientras sentía su mirada sobre mí.

-Solo lo merecían, Lena- soltó rápidamente –no necesitas enterarte del resto- dijo en un gruñido. Asentí, derrotada.

-¿Quienes?- pregunte, mientras me limpiaba las manos en la camisa.

-Lockwood y Donovan- dijo después de pensarlo mucho.

-Matt- dije sorprendida, el asintió con una mueca –de Tyler lo comprendo, pero ¿Matt?- pregunte aun sin creérmelo –¿qué sucedió?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada mientras me acomodaba en el sofá para mirarlo atenta.

-Creo que le corresponde a Caroline contarte- dijo en un gruñido –y créeme el hijo de puta se merece lo que le hice- dijo en otro gruñido.

-Tu hermana en este momento está en el séptimo sueño- le dije con una sonrisa, el suspiro y yo sonreí ante ese gesto –así que…- le dije mientras le sonreía coquetamente y él me miraba intrigado -¿Por qué no me cuentas tu?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, y ante su mirada negativa puse un puchero.

Después de muchos pucheros, y de hacerle un Cola Cao para convencerlo. Damon me conto. Y en parte, aunque no quisiera darle la razón, Damon tenía razón para haberse puesto de esa manera. Matt Donovan el chico dulce que conocía desde pañales, mi primer romance de verano y el chico al que siempre considere dulce y amable. En realidad era un maldito hijo de puta. Matt había vendido su relación con Care, le rompió el corazón y después de todo, conto sus victorias en el grill, con otra chica y el idiota de Tyler.

-Maldito idiota- dije entre dientes, obteniendo una mueca de Damon –jamás lo creí capaz- susurre para mí, pero Damon lo escucho. Se encogió de hombros, y puso otra mueca.

-Pero aun así, Damon- le reproche mientras me acercaba a él –entiendo tus razones, pero fue algo salvaje e inclusive idiota- le dije con una mueca molesta.

-Ha, Lena- dijo soltando una carcajada, lo que provoco mi sorpresa –tú no eres exactamente la mejor persona para decirme eso- dijo altanero mientras se pasaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza y me miraba divertido, alce una ceja esperando a que continuara – ¿o acaso no recuerdas la nariz rota de Rebeckah?- dijo con sorna, lo mire avergonzada y me sonroje furiosa. Él se carcajeo divertido ante mi reacción.

-Eso fue diferente- le dije en un quejido, evitando su mirada.

-Oh no Elena Gilbert- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, y yo en un acto reflejo me alejaba –era lo mismo, le rompiste la nariz a la rubia Mikaelson- le dijo divertido mientras se acercaba mas.

-Ella lo merecía- le respondí quedito, con la mirada perdida en sus grandes ojos azules, a milímetros de los míos.

-Hmmm- dijo en un sonido felino, mientras se acercaba más. Estábamos en términos prácticos acostados en el sillón. Él encima de mí, atento a cada movimiento que realizaba y con la mirada perdida en mi rostro, en mis labios. Acerco una mano temblorosa a mi mejilla y la descanso ahí. Su contacto era helado y provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriese mi columna. Sus grandes ojos azules me provocaban perderme en ellos. Y de esa manera, con el encima mío y sus grandes ojos enfrente de mí, observándome y yo a él atentamente, me perdí en mis recuerdos.

Recordé el porqué de ese golpe inmersa en esos ojos azules.

_**Se les quiere. Victoria.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Lamento no haber cumplido con mi palabra, pero… para poder dejarles un capitulo largo me tome mas tiempo escribiéndolo, lo lamento, pero ya no les aburro mas, aquí tiene un capitulo mas largo que de costumbre y una sincera disculpa. Juro subir pronto la continuación.**_

_Era plena temporada de fútbol en el instituto de Mystic Falls y esto solo significaba una cosa, temporada de porristas. Esta actividad extracurricular estaba presente en todo el año escolar, pero en esa época de primavera estaba especialmente presente. Con los partidos y competencias, el equipo se esforzaba al máximo._

_Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que la chica inglesa y rubia, Rebeckah Mikaelson, se integrara a la vida social de Mystic Falls. La chica tenia un talento demasiado nato para la gimnasia, el ser líder y una competitividad latente._

_Rebeckah había llegado hacia solo un año y algunos meses. Su presencia en Mystic Falls había cambiado muchas cosas. Rebeckah era una persona importante, por no decir mas, por lo que había afectado un poco de la tranquilidad del pequeño pueblo._

_Hija de uno de los mas importantes diplomáticos en el parlamento ingles y amigo directo del primer ministro. Su madre tenia una casa de moda en NY y por lo que decía la prensa, tenia mucho éxito. _

_Rebeckah Mikaelson tuvo toda su vida todo lo que quiso. La única hija del matrimonio Mikaelson. Hija, dado que tenia 5 hermanos mas, todos hombres que la mimaban como a una princesa. Klaus y Elijah era con los que tenia una mejor relación. Elijah la reñía cada vez que algunos de sus caprichos llamaban la atención de la prensa o el escándalo de algún romance inapropiado salía a la luz, pero aun con todas las travesuras de la rubia, era la niña de sus ojos y la adoraba. La situación con Klaus era muy parecida. Klaus amaba a su hermana, solo que no convivió demasiado con ella durante su infancia. Pocas personas sabían que Klaus solo era medio Mikaelson, incluyendo a sus hermanos, y que su relación con su padrastro era de todo menos cariñosa. Mikael lo trataba de manera despreciable y ruin, por lo que Klaus siempre que podía lo evitaba. Este hecho provoco que Rebeckah no pudiese disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano favorito, al que amaba y adoraba con todo su corazón, dado que Rebeckah vivió casi toda su vida con Mikael, y solo veía a Klaus cuando visitaba a su madre. Pero esto no evitaba que Rebeckah sintiese una adoración gigantesca por su hermano._

_Después de 6 hijos y muchos años de matrimonio, los Mikaelson, Esther y Mikael se habían separado. Esther se había quedado con la custodia de Finn, Henrik y obviamente Niklaus. Kol vivía oficialmente con su padre, pero desde jovencito huyo a Norteamérica para vivir con su madre, aunque mas bien termino viviendo con Klaus en un piso en Atlanta._

_Tras un sin fin de discusiones, finalmente Rebeckah junto con Henrik terminaron instalándose en Mystic Falls. Kol estudiaba, aunque no mucho, en Atlanta e iba a MF cada fin de semana o cada que se aburría de la ciudad. Klaus también visitaba con frecuencia a su hermana, Niklaus era un espíritu libre, amaba viajar y a causa de esto no tenia un hogar establecido._

_Elijah Mikaelson era el hijo mas apegado a su padre y a su política, por lo que vivía con él en Londres. Finn trabajaba con su madre, en asuntos financieros de la casa de modas y a causa de esto vivía en NY con ella._

_Rebeckah lo tenia todo, siempre lo tuvo y estaba segura de que lo seguiría obteniendo. Era guapa, popular y simpática._

_Desde el primer momento en el que entro en ese instituto detecto que era lo que quería. Quería a Matt Donovan para ella y sin importar lo que tendría que hacer, lo obtendría._

_Matt era un chico guapo, __quarterback estrella y capitán del equipo de fútbol Además de todos estos detalles, Matt tenia algo que le ansiaba tenerlo para ella. Matt era dulce, generoso y siempre, sin importar lo insoportable que fuera la situación, la enfrentaba con una sonrisa. Lograba calmar la tempestad, y tranquilizar a todos a su alrededor. Matt era perfecto, excepto por un pequeño detalle._

_El corazón de Matt no le pertenecía a ella. Le pertenecía a Elena, Elena Gilbert. Cuando llego se encontró con que Elena tenia todo lo que quería, casi capitana de las porristas, chica perfecta y modelo de todos, y novia de Matt._

_Solo un mes después de que ella llego, y sin que ella influyera Matt y Elena terminaron. Rebeckah creyó encontrar su oportunidad, pero noto que aunque Matt y Elena habían terminado, y la chica lo había superado, Matt no._

_Elena seguía con su vida, inclusive se veía mas feliz y relajada. Mientras que Matt, seguía buscándola, y al ver que ella no quería nada amoroso con él, lo dejo y busco compañía. Rebeckah tomo la oportunidad, pero igual que todas las chicas que lo hicieron, noto que Matt, podía estar físicamente ahí, pero jamás estaría por completo con ella. El corazón de Matt, aun le pertenecía a Elena._

_Rebeckah decidió darle un tiempo, lo dejo por la paz y se busco otros ligues. MF era pequeño, no había demasiados chicos guapos y mucho menos interesantes._

_Esa primavera hubo algo diferente. Damon Salvatore, el amigo de Kol y Klaus regresaba a MF, ahora permanentemente. Llego con Caroline su hermana pequeña, que tenia su edad y se adapto de maravilla al instituto._

_Era una chica interesante, y a la que considero su igual. En el instituto, tenia su propio séquito que la seguía a donde fuera. Todas esas chicas, la creían deslumbrante y a ella le encantaba esa atención, pero al mismo tiempo la consideraba aburrida. Todas eran unas chicas de pueblo, la única que se diferenciaba era Katherine. Pero, aunque mantuvieron una ¨amistad¨ agradable por los primeros meses, no tardo mucho para darse cuenta que Elena estaba por encima de ella, para Katherine._

_Creyó encontrar en Caroline a una igual, pero la sorpresa fue, que al igual que Katherine, Caroline cayo en las redes de Elena. Jamás entendió que era eso que todos veían en Elena._

_Elena Gilbert, aparentemente la chica perfecta, perfectas notas, guapa, inteligente, agradable, blah, blah, blah. Si bien la chica tenia a su mano todo lo que quisiera, el problema, y lo que la hacia rabiar, era que no lo quería. Elena sufría con la atención que se le daba, le molestaba ser el centro de atención, le parecía incomodo. Que tonta, era lo único que pensaba de ella._

_Pero algo lograba alegrarla. Por fin había obtenido algo que Elena quería, pero no obtenía. A Damon Salvatore. Un hombre de en sueño, en extremo guapo, hasta el punto de lograr que doliese, inteligente, divertido y agradable._

_Había notado esa conexión, cuando se conocieron. Pero extrañamente entre la castaña y Damon no había sucedido nada. Parecía que solo eran amigos, aun cuando su relación semejaba mas a la de una pareja._

_Convivían todo el tiempo, siempre los veía juntos. Inclusive algunas veces, los vio abrazados, mirándose de una manera que solo conocía de películas, ella notaba amor. Pero también sabía, que Damon se metía en la cama de toda la población femenina de MF y aparentemente Elena lo sabía._

_Rebeckah vio su oportunidad y no dudo en tomarla. Se metió con Damon. Al principio solo lo hizo para picar a Elena, restregarle en la cara que ella lo había obtenido y Elena no. Pero algo sucedió en el proceso._

_Era de conocimiento publico que Damon solo jugaba a los ligues de una noche. En todo el tiempo que había ido a MF, se había metido con mas de una de sus ¨amigas¨, por no decir que con todas. La fama de Damon, llegaba a las revistas amarillistas, que lo tachaban de se el eterno soltero y era cierto, Damon Salvatore no tenia relaciones serias._

_El juego de Rebeckah le salió mal, ya que ella se enamoro de Damon. Sabía que era algo estúpido, sabía que sería muy difícil lograr que la quisiera. Pero no pudo evitarlo, como todas las mujeres se dejo ir por su corazón. Le pidió algo mas serio, le pidió que fuesen pareja y él la rechazo._

_Llevaban solo un par de semanas de relación, y la mayor parte de esta, por no decir toda, estaba en la cama. Damon jamás tenia tiempo para ella, siempre tenia algo mas que hacer y la negaba su compañía, excepto por las noches._

_Le molestaba de sobremanera que su tiempo lo pasara con ella, que le hablara a ella de sus problemas, de sus intereses, que le gustara ella, que ella lo conociera, y ella, su supuesta ¨pareja¨, no supiera absolutamente nada de él. Pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue lo que había sucedido la noche antes de que terminara con ella._

_Damon tomaba mucho, y esa noche no fue la excepción. Damon tomo de mas en el Grill y se fue con ella a su casa, para distraerse un poco. Las cosas, como siempre entre ellos, subieron de tono. _

_Damon estaba al borde de la inconsciencia a causa del alcohol y el cansancio, eso sin añadir que las atenciones de Rebeckah le nublaban el juicio. Estaba al borde del orgasmo y justo cuando caía en esa espiral de placer causado por los labios de la chica en su miembro, gimió un nombre, un único nombre. Elena. Justo después, cayo dormido, él satisfecho y la chica molesta, insatisfecha y por completo furiosa._

_Cuando Damon despertó al día siguiente se encontró con una Rebeckah furiosa, y que le grito por varias horas, en busca de explicaciones. Y él noto que la chica no había entendido las reglas del juego. No sentimientos, no preguntas, no exigir explicaciones y lo mas importante, no es a largo plazo. A causa de esta falla, y porque sabia que Rebeckah no le dejaría en paz, lo dejo._

_Rebeckah no se lo tomo bien, le molestaba de sobre manera que la hubiesen dejado y su furia aumento al notar que en menos de 24 horas, Damon ya había conseguido a alguien mas. Estaba decidida a vengarse de él y sabía como hacerlo para que le doliese de verdad. Se vengaría con Elena._

* * *

_Elena estaba un tanto molesta esa mañana. Era un día precioso y justamente anoche Damon le había propuesto una escapada a la playa, un día perfecto, sin clases, profesores molestos o crías molestas, que la mataban lentamente con la mirada. Pero, desde que Damon había llegado a MF, permanentemente, las salidas y escapadas, habían aumentado peligrosamente y su madre le había regañado en mas de una ocasión, dándole la ultima vez un ultimátum. _

_No le molestaba la escuela, le parecía inútil en algunos aspectos y en mas de una ocasión prefería tomar un buen libro y llevarlo a clase, para leerlo en vez de tener una tediosa clase de historia que ya sabia, así que prefería distraerse. Le agradaba pasar el rato con Kath y la recién integrada Caroline, que era sencillamente fantástica. Pero le parecía mas atractiva la idea de escapar un rato de esas cuatro paredes, que había llegado a odiar, y salir a divertirse un rato con Damon._

_Pero hoy no podía ser así, el ultimátum de su madre, estaba acompañado por la suplica de Kath. Una chica se había lesionado levemente y era fundamental su participación en ese entrenamiento, por lo que recurrió a ella. Elena había tomado gimnasia desde que tenia memoria, por lo que era muy buena porrista, y había sido parte del equipo desde la secundaria, por lo que era la única y mejor opción._

_Con una mueca, se adentro en los pasillos del instituto, usando su viejo uniforme de porrista, zapatillas deportivas blancas y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Hacia bastantes meses que había dejado de usarlo, lo dejo cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía la necesidad de complacer a otros, por encima de su propia felicidad. Cuando conoció a Damon, después de este suceso, muchas cosas cambiaron en su vida, y la más importante era que Elena era por fin ella misma y era feliz, por primera vez en su vida._

_Todo aquel al que se encontró en ese pasillo, que en ese momento se le hacía eterno, no la dejaron de mirar, con la boca abierta. Elena se veía fenomenal y atraía la atención de cualquiera, ese día se hablo en los pasillos del instituto, del posible regreso de Elena Gilbert a la cima de la pirámide social._

_Llego al gimnasio y vio con una sonrisa como entrenaban. Recordaba que hacía poco más de un año, cuando Jules salió del instituto, le había ofrecido el puesto de capitana. Y como, después de mucho pensarlo, lo rechazo. No le gustaba ser un líder, cargar con la entera responsabilidad del equipo y ser solo un objeto bonito y brillante para el resto de la escuela._

_Rebeckah Mikaelson hacia un trabajo excelente, no le gustaba demasiado, pero tenía que admitirlo, la rubia tenía talento._

_En el gimnasio Rebeckah gritaba al equipo, para que siguieran la rutina y al verla sus gritos se dirigieron a ella, exigiendo una buena excusa para su retraso. Elena odiaba que le gritasen, y ante ese asco de día su humor no era el mejor, por lo que, después de notar la mirada suplicante de Kath, se mordió la lengua y respondió con la verdad, se había distraído. _

_Rebeckah volvió a gritar, cosas que Elena no se tomo la molestia de registrar en su cabeza, asintiendo a todo lo que decía y finalmente integrándose en la rutina. Primero la vio un par de veces, para después de haberla memorizado intentarlo._

_Hacía más de un año que Elena no practicaba, por lo que aun cuando salía a correr cada que podía, por lo que aun tenía una buena condición física, estaba un poco oxidada. Los movimientos salieron a la primera, pero había algunos detalles que no estaban correctos, entre ellos que estaba un poco tiesa y nerviosa, a causa de la atenta mirada de todo el equipo y en especial la de Rebeckah._

_-Maldita sea Gilbert, lo hiciste de nuevo- chillo Rebeckah cuando de nuevo había terminado la rutina un poco tiesa, mejor que las veces anteriores, pero seguía tiesa, incomoda, insegura._

_-Lo siento- murmuro bajito, controlando la respiración agitada y sus palabras._

_-Sentirlo no hará que mejores, joder- grito furiosa –es una rutina que hasta una cría de 5 años puede hacer, Gilbert- chillo desesperada -15 sencillos movimientos, que inclusive tu puedes hacer- le soltó en un tono de desprecio palpable y con una mirada condescendiente._

_Elena no respondió, bajo la mirada y contó hasta 10, tratando de tranquilizarse._

_-Vaya aparte de torpe, cobarde- soltó burlona –tomemos 10 minutos, hay que dejar que "Elena" recupere el aliento- dijo con desprecio mientras iba en búsqueda de su bolso, en conjunto de Vicky y Hayley._

_Elena también se alejo, yendo a recargarse a una pared, tratando inútilmente de controlarse. Kath se tiro a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro, que Elena se saco de encima y se paró de ahí, en busca de su bolso._

_Estaba en las gradas, que era donde, por mala suerte, estaba Rebeckah junto con su séquito. Se apuro, tratando de evitar al máximo, cualquier contacto con ellas._

_-Pero si te digo que es verdad Vic- chillaba Rebeckah –Besa de locura y en la cama es… hmmm- dijo con una sonrisa y soltando una carcajada acompañada por sus amigas –hace una cosa con la lengua, que literalmente sientes fuegos artificiales recorriendo tu cuerpo entero- dijo con una risita -te lleva al orgasmo al instante-dijo con un suspiro._

_-Pero yo lo vi ayer con Alice Meyer, Beckah- soltó confundida Vicky, logrando que Hayley y Rebeckah la miraran de mala manera._

_-Si- respondió derrotada y con un suspiro –ayer lo deje- dijo con una mueca y un tono lastimero –Damon era muy exigente, y aunque sea buenísimo en la cama, no me apetece estar con alguien tan controlador- dijo con otra mueca mientras soltaba un gemido –pero siempre podemos reunirnos a recordar viejos tiempos, él ya me lo ha confirmado- dijo satisfecha._

_-Te conviene haberlo dejado, Beckah- dijo Hayley enérgica –no es un secreto que Damon Salvatore es un gigoló de primera, se mete con cualquier cosa que tenga patas- le dijo con una mueca._

_-Si incluyéndonos- dijo con una risita Vicky –sabes, a mi no me importa, en la cama es tan bueno que te hace olvidar todo- dijo soltando una risa aguda._

_-Sí, yo no estoy como para perder mi tiempo con cualquieras como él- dijo Rebeckah con una sonrisa satisfecha –se mete con todo el pueblo el maldito hijo de puta- escupió molesta._

_Toda la conversación, cada palabra golpeaba la mente de Elena. Ella sabía que Damon había dejado a Rebeckah, sabía que parte de sus palabras eran ciertas y también sabia que toda esa conversación era a propósito para enfadarla, pero eso no cambio nada. Escuchar de la boca de esas perras, si eso era lo que sentía por ellas, que dijesen eso provoco que una furia cegadora la invadiera. _

_Elena estaba furiosa, celosa y altamente envidiosa. Las odiaba, todas las emociones del día, los regaños de Rebeckah, cada palabra despectiva que le habían dicho, y que hasta la fecha ella había ignorado, y los celos de que ellas pudiesen haber vivido algo así de Damon, la envidia de haberlo tenido, la hacían enfurecer, desparecía su conciencia por esos instintos salvajes. Ella no permitiría que hablaran así de Damon y mucho menos enfrente de ella, oh demonios que no._

_Se acerco a ella en un par de zancadas y sin que nadie lo viese venir le dio un puñetazo en la nariz a Rebeckah, derivándola. Las otras chicas se habían alejado y sin que ella lo pudiese evitar o tan siquiera notarlo, ya estaba en el piso jalando, golpeando, pateando e inclusive mordiendo, todo a su paso. Solo pensaba en herir a Rebeckah y lo estaba logrando._

_Rebeckah no era la clase de personas que peleaban, al igual que Elena, pero no permitiría que le hicieran algo así sin defenderse, por lo que ella también ataco, en menor medida, pero ataco._

_Un circulo de gente se formo a su alrededor, entre ellos una agitada Kath, que aun alucinaba ante la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos. Conocía a Elena de toda la vida y jamás en todo ese tiempo la había visto peleándose._

_Finalmente las separaron y fueron llevadas al despacho del director. La primera en pasar fue Rebeckah, que con sus influencias logro que creyesen su historia, que en parte era cierta, decía que de la nada Elena la ataco y ella solo trato de sacársela de encima sin herirla. Cuando Elena entro, se llevo un largo y severo regaño del director, que la conocía desde que nació y era intimo amigo de sus padres. La suspendió y dijo que llamaría a sus padres, no podría entrar a la escuela hasta obtener que sus padres le firmaran la suspensión. Elena estaba jodida._

_Los padres de Elena habían salido de viaje urgente por la hermana de su padre, que había sufrido un percance y necesitaba su ayuda. Sabía que tenía problemas y si quería salir de la escuela necesitaba que un responsable viniese por ella. Una única idea cruzo su cabeza y en una distracción del director, saco su móvil enviándole un mensaje a alguien que sabia la sacaría del problema, rezo por qué contestase y la recatara del lió en el que se había metido._

_Del otro lado de la ciudad un Damon medio dormido recibió un mensaje._

"_Me he metido en un lió muy grande. No me dejan salir a menos que un responsable venga por mí, ¿me salvas? Elena." La respuesta fue automática. "llego en 10 minutos" mando antes de meterse en la ducha._

_Y exactamente 10 minutos después, Damon aparcaba su Camaro en el estacionamiento del instituto. Para parecer más adulto usaba un traje sin corbata, azul marino a medida y el cabello ligeramente húmedo y bien peinado y traía entre unos papeles un documento que sacaría de cualquier problema a Elena. Hacia unos meses, cuando sus salidas comenzaron en horario escolar, Damon y Jeremy tuvieron una idea excelente, falsificar la firma de los Gilberts. Jeremy usaba el truco desde la secundaria y ayudo a Elena con los detalles, aunque finalmente el que acababa haciéndolos era Damon. El papel confirmaba a Damon como tutor momentáneo de Elena, mientras los Gilberts no estaban._

_Luciendo lo más mayor posible Damon se dirigió a las oficinas del instituto. Se encontró con Caroline en el camino, pero tal era su pinta que ni su misma hermana lo reconoció. Al entrar en le oficina, logro suavizar las cosas coqueteando con la subdirectora para aligerar el castigo y convencerla que era el tutor de Elena. Después de menos de 10 minutos, una secretaria sonrojada entro a la oficina vacía del director, en la que Elena miraba a la nada y esperaba por su salvador._

_-Señorita Gilbert, ya puede marcharse- le dijo soltando un suspiro, sorprendida Elena se paro y tomo su bolso, saliendo detrás de la secretaria. La imagen que encontró al salir casi le saco una carcajada. Damon coqueteando con la subdirectora, había oído que el director se había ido por sorpresa y ahora ella era la del poder. La subdirectora Adams era una mujer bonito, pelirroja de menos de 35 años._

_-Elena, querida ya te puedes marchar- le dijo sin mirarla, mientras miraba encantada el par de ojos azules enfrente de ella –aquí tu tío Damon vino a recogerte- le dijo aun sin prestarle atención –claramente tu comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado, pero haremos una excepción dado tu intachable historial- le dijo soltando un suspiro ante la caricia en su mejilla que Damon le concedió –regresa mañana, pero no hables de esto. La señorita Mikaelson está demasiado enfadada y no queremos molestarla más, la pobre se rompió la nariz- dijo con un tono lastimero, pero aun con la mirada fija en Damon -pobrecita- dijo con un mohín._

_Elena asintió y miro aun divertida como Damon manejaba a su antojo a la mujer._

_-¿Isis no olvidas algo?- le pregunto en un ronroneo._

_-No tienes suspensión Elena y no necesitas traer nada de tus padres, es mas ni les hablaremos, ya aclare todo con tu tío- le dijo con un suspiro ante el ronroneo de Damon y una última caricia –solo márchate hoy, para que todo se enfrié- le dijo por ultimo._

_-Gracias Isis-le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada Damon, mientras se bajaba del escritorio en el que había estado sentado y le besaba el dorso de la mano en un gesto galante –espero oír pronto de ti, de nuevo gracias- le dijo mientras la soltaba y se acercaba en rápidas zancadas a Elena y la sacaba del brazo de ahí._

_-Llámame- le grito Isis desde la oficina._

_Damon y Elena soltaron una carcajada mientras corrían por los pasillos vacíos del instituto._

_-Gracias encantador- le dijo con una sonrisa Elena._

_-Todo un placer princesa- le dijo con un guiño, mientras abría la puerta de la entrada y la dejaba abierta para ella –esto de salvarte se hace una costumbre curiosa- le dijo divertido mientras abría la puerta del auto para ella y él subía segundos después, la chica se encogió de hombros._

_Con una carcajada arrancaba el auto. Cuando se alejaban de ahí y antes de prender la radio, le susurro al oído una única frase que la sonrojo al instante. "De porrista te ver aun más sexy, Elena" le ronroneo, mientras la chica le golpeaba levemente el brazo y le llamaba idiota._

_El camino a la casa del chico, se paso volando entre risas, bromas y canciones cantadas a todo pulmón._

_Al llegar subieron a la habitación del chico y el desapareció por unos minutos en el baño y regreso con un botiquín._

_-Aun no entiendo como tú, Elena Gilbert, termino peleándose- soltó con un suspiro mientras que con delicadeza pasaba un algodón húmedo por la herida del pómulo, totalmente superficial en la chica –jamás lo vi venir- dijo con una sonrisa, ante la mueca de la chica._

_-Nadie es lo que aparenta- le soltó ella tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros. Él la miro sorprendido, alzando una ceja ante su gesto._

_-Y, ¿Quién fue la victima?- pregunto con un tono casual mientras se ocupaba de otra herida cerca del labio._

_-Ya lo oíste en la oficina- le dijo ella con una mueca, él la miro esperando una respuesta, no se rendía tan fácil –Rebeckah, vale- le respondió derrotada. Damon se volvió a reír._

_-Y, ¿Por qué?- pregunto divertido –claro si puedo preguntar- le dijo alzando las palmas de la mano en un gesto inocente –porque siendo chicas y no bestias salvajes como dijiste de mi- le dijo con una mirada divertida ante su sonrojo, por sus palabras la vez que Elena tuvo que curarle las heridas –tiene que ser una buena razón- dijo mientras volvía a aplicar el algodón._

_-Cosas de chicas, sin importancia- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, jamás iba a admitir la verdadera razón y no lo hizo, a nadie –y esto es diferente Rebeckah lo merecía, no estábamos borrachas y no estaba tratando de marcar mi territorio o mi propiedad- dijo molesta, mintiendo en la última parte._

_-Vale- le dijo derrotado mientras buscaba una bandita para la herida de la rodilla y se la ponía con cuidado, era de Hello Kitty, lo que provoco una sonrisa en Elena –pero me pregunto qué diría o haría para provocarte estas heridas tan feas- dijo con una mueca –espero que tu le provocaras peores- le dijo en un susurro, ella se volvió a reír._

_-Primero son heridas de guerra- le dijo ofendida mientras acariciaba su rodilla herida con las puntas de los dedos –y segundo, yo le rompí la nariz, le gane- el dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Damon también sonrió y le choco la palma._

_-Sabes, es raro que sea yo quien te cure- le dijo mientras guardaba todo en el botiquín._

_-No te acostumbres le soltó la chica con simpleza –y ahora, ¿Qué haremos?- le pregunto mientras se tiraba levemente en su cama, atenta a todos sus movimientos –gracias a tus super poderes me ganaste toda la mañana, por cierto de nuevo gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Damon se encogió de hombros y se boto a su lado._

_-No se elige tú, tu mensaje me despertó- le dijo con una mueca, la chica se apeno al instante e iba a disculparse pero él la interrumpió –y recuerda que siempre estoy a tu servicio- le dijo con un guiño, ella se volvió a reír –y mas, si ayudándote consigo un nuevo ligue- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo, en el que se leía claramente Isis._

_Elena lo miro asqueada –Podría ser mi madre, Damon- le dijo con una mueca y después le tiro la almohada en la cara. Damon lo tomo como el inicio de una pelea de almohadas y se abalanzo contra ella, con cuidado pero sacándole cosquillas._

_Se detuvieron cuando les falto el aliento y tenían plumas hasta en la nariz._

_-¿Te apetece aun un día en la playa?- le pregunto con una sonrisa –O prefieres quedarte conmigo y ayudarme a pintar el cuarto- le dijo con una sonrisa y un puchero._

_Elena eligió la ultima, tomo prestada un poco de ropa vieja de Caroline y tomo una ducha. Y juntos empezaron a pintar. Las paredes blancas pronto perdieron su pureza y Damon desechó la idea de un cuarto con un tono uniforme de color. Las paredes pronto se llenaron de frases, dibujos y manchas de cada uno y al acabar se tiraron exhaustos en el piso, dormidos casi al instante, el uno encima del otro. Elena entre los fuertes brazos de Damon, en su lugar favorito en el mundo, en su hogar._

_**Espero les haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera. My Own Season Five no pudo ser actualizada hoy, por falta de tiempo. Y les propongo a todas ustedes queridas que me leen, que para que sepan si actualizo, dado que tiendo a actualizar de forma irregular, síganme en Twitter y yo ahí les aviso cuando actualizo. Díganme en sus hermoso reviews los que les pareció y… si me siguen, si no tienen Twitter, denle like a mi pag, de Facebook y yo les aviso por ahí. Ambos Twitter y FB están en mi perfil.**_

_**Los quiere, UshieVictoria. **_


	15. Chapter 14

_Como siempre, gracias por su lindo apoyo. Todos sus reviews y sus favoritos y follows. Realmente ver que les guste la historia y me dan su linda opinión me alegra el día. No lo había comentado antes, pero me parece hoy relevante mencionarles, que parte de esta historia esta basada en un hecho real y escribirla y publicarla, es mi manera de desahogarme. La realidad es un tanto diferente al fic, y la otra inspiración es una película Made of Honor. _

_**Elena´s POV **_

Respirar. Una actividad vital para el ser humano. Es solo tomar aire, dejarlo recorrer tus pulmones, inundarlos de oxigeno y volver a salir, después de haber cumplido su cometido. Un proceso cotidiano, necesario, vital. Pero que en ese momento olvidaba como hacerlo.

Mi mente estaba nublada, mi cuerpo… lo sentía ligero y como si flotara, pero una sensibilidad recorría mi cuerpo entero, sintiendo cada lugar en el que el peso de Damon se apoyaba, como si quemara. Pero no de una manera dolorosa, más bien excitante. Mi respiración era casi inexistente. Y lo único que podían ver mis ojos eran esos labios perfectos. Damon también estaba nervioso, o más bien sentía lo mismo que yo. Excitación. Se mordía levemente el labio inferior, sus ojos brillaban y sentía su creciente erección en mi vientre.

Tomar conciencia de ese hecho, provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi columna. Encontré una vez más esa electricidad que caracterizaba a su contacto y que yo tanto extrañaba.

A lo largo de mi vida, o más bien durante los últimos 3 años, mi experiencia en estos temas amorosos y sexuales, ha sido… compleja. Después de esa mala experiencia con Damon, no he vuelto a sentir por nadie más que él, aquel sentimiento al que todos llaman amor. Salí con bastantes chicos, algunos dulces, otros unos malditos cerdos, pero todos guapos y que daban la impresión de ser unos buenos partidos.

Me uní a ese juego a causa de Damon. Decidí que si él podía divertirse, con distracciones sin sentimientos, yo también podría hacerlo, y lo hice. Salí con chicos, que hoy en día no recuerdo sus nombres y tampoco su apariencia. Que para mí solo eran sustitos de Damon, intentos de llenar ese hueco en mi pecho que provocaba su engaño.

Estos ligues no me dieron lo que yo espere de ellos. Espere que estando con ellos, me quitarían a Damon de la cabeza, me harían olvidar y sentir algo hacia ellos. Pero no lo lograron.

No sentía nada por ellos, y casi todas las veces ellos tampoco lo sentían por mi. Solo buscaban lo que yo, una distracción momentánea. Hubo sus excepciones, un par de chicos que decían quererme genuinamente, y a los que, al entrar en pánico al tomar conciencia de ese hecho, les rompía el corazón. Mi corazón nunca estuvo del todo recuperado del golpe de Damon, ¿y como podría recuperarse si lo veía a diario?. Damon es mi mejor amigo, y dejar de verlo jamás fue una opción. Simplemente no podía.

Mas de una vez reflexione mis decisiones. Aun sabiendo que esta relación con Damon era enfermiza, jamás me detuve. El vinculo entre Damon y yo, era inexplicable. Casi desde el principio conectamos. Nuestra relación era agradable, congeniábamos a la perfección. Nunca fuimos muy parecidos, pero esta diferencias nos unían. Con Damon enfrenté mas de un miedo y experimente cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado hacer. Con Damon me sentía libre y capaz de hacer todo, valiente.

Compartimos tantas cosas que entiendo que mas de una persona sospechara que fuésemos pareja. Todos sus miedos y inseguridades los conocía, al igual que el conocía los míos. Damon convivía con mi familia como si fuese la suya, al igual que yo con la suya. Me llevo a eventos y fiestas, a todas las bodas de su padre, las presentaciones de Ballet de Caroline antes de que fuésemos amigas. Teníamos viajes, expediciones, tardes de películas, salidas por helado, escapadas a la playa, todo siempre juntos. Tal vez, todo esto me dio lo que una mujer siempre busca en un hombre. Si, Damon se comportaba como mi pareja y yo como la suya. Y esta relación, que nunca salió de la amistad, me hizo creer que podíamos tener algo, que teníamos algo. Aunque cada noche en el Grill, me recordaba que solo una parte de esta relación me era negada, su amor, sus caricias, sus besos y su pasión, su deseo. Eso estaba aparatado para sus ligues. Yo lo copie, buscando amor en otros.

Porque Damon me daba la imagen del novio perfecto, me dejaba soñar con estar de una forma real y completa con él. Me ilusiono. Y yo me deje ilusionar, anhelando algo que no podría tener jamás y él no me daría.

Las sensaciones embriagaban mi cabeza. No me sentía capaz de pensar en nada y no lo hacia. Había olvidado como respirar y pensar en algo mas, que no fuera el hecho de que tenia encima de mi a Damon. ¿Mi voz? ¿Mi conciencia? ¿Mi razón? Todo se había desvanecido. En ese momento, una vez más, Damon era mi mundo.

Su mano, se alzo levemente y las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron con delicadeza mi rostro, acariciaron mi mejilla, bajaron por mis labios entreabiertos, dejando una leve caricia. Bajó por mi mandíbula, recorriendo mi cuello con suavidad en una fina caricia y recorrió mi clavícula y se detuvo ahí. Su contacto quemaba mi piel, sentía esa electricidad que dejaba su contacto tras de él.

Durante su recorrido, Damon poso su mirada por donde sus dedos acariciaban, lamiéndose el labio inferior levemente. Sus ojos azules brillaban y me hipnotizaban, logrando que me convirtiera en un manojo de nervios entre sus brazos, vulnerable ante su voluntad.

-Elena- dijo en un sonido gutural. Su voz era rasposa, demostrando una vez más su creciente excitación. Se acerco lentamente mas a mí, acercando su rostro al mío –estas fría- susurro a unos cm de mis labios, su dulce aliento choco contra mi rostro. Olía a menta y algo dulce y delicado, pero fresco, un olor único e inexplicable y que lograba aturdirme al instante. Damon olía a Damon.

Asentí, tratando de afirmar lo que decía. Aunque realmente no importaba lo que Damon dijese yo respondería de la misma manera. Había perdido mi voz y no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Entonces tendremos que solucionarlo- dijo contra mi oído. Y en un movimiento lento, empezó una serie de besos. Beso el lóbulo de mi oreja con delicadeza, lentamente bajo por mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello, encontrando al instante ese punto de exquisito placer. Besando, mordiendo y succionando. Provocando que gemidos involuntarios salieran de entre mis labios. Bajo un poco más los besos hasta mis clavículas, pasando la lengua por ellas y quitando de un solo movimiento los tirantes de la camiseta que usaba. Besando mi hombro, un simple y delicado beso, para después regresar a mi cuello.

Los besos bajaban y las manos de Damon, antes inmóviles ahora se desplazaban por mi espalda, alzándome para poder acercarme a su pecho. Una mano traviesa se abrió camino por mi camiseta, desplazándose por mi vientre. Provoco que nuevos gemidos salieran de entre mis labios y el solo gruño como respuesta.

No lo había notado antes, pero mis manos sin que yo pudiera o quisiera detenerlas, se desplazaban por su espalda, metiéndose debajo de esta y acariciando todo a su paso. Su ancha espalda, y su marcado abdomen. Damon tenía razón, yo estaba helada, porque al tocar su pecho, lo sentí ardiendo y él lo afirmo, gimiendo ante mi contacto.

Damon logro su cometido, desplazando mi camiseta hacia arriba, sacándomela por la cabeza y alejándose unos cm para observarme atentamente, de nuevo se relamió sus labios.

-Amo esa ropa interior- susurro o más bien gruño contra mi oído, antes de bajar rápidamente para besar la piel expuesta.

Beso mi cuello, besos lentos y repetitivos, bajando por el camino entre mis pechos, antes de encontrarse con la tela del sujetador rojo, que usaba esa noche. El mismo que había usado esa noche de fiesta en la que Damon y yo acabamos juntos, era un buen recuerdo.

Gruño bajito, antes de moverlo con sus dientes, lo que provoco que un nuevo gemido, mucho más alto que los anteriores, saliera de mí. Él rió levemente al escucharme y se abalanzo contra mis pechos de nuevo. Ahora quito del todo una de las copas y con una mano acaricio sobre la delicada tela uno de mis pechos. Al otro centro su atención con sus labios. Primero besándolo levemente para después atacarlo con sus dientes.

Mis gemidos aumentaron en intensidad. Sus atenciones con mi pecho, provocaron que fuegos artificiales aparecieran tras mis parpados. Electricidad recorrió mi columna vertebral. Mi cuerpo ansiaba que continuara y que centrara sus atenciones más abajo en mi cuerpo. Mi espalda se curvaba dándole un mejor acceso y tratándome de acercar lo más posible a su boca.

Sentía que explotaría en cualquier minuto, y esto solo empeoro cuando Damon soltó ese pezón, para dirigirse al otro.

Hiperventilaba, mi respiración era pesada y reaccione ante sus atenciones, acercando su cabeza mas a mi pecho. Entrelazaba mis dedos en sus cabellos atrayéndolo mas a mi.

La siguiente explosión me trajo de nuevo a la vida. Sentí una ráfaga de vida inundando mi cuerpo y aclarando mi cabeza. Las atenciones de Damon eran excelentes, pero yo también quería jugar.

Jale su camisa. Oí el claro sonido de los botones cayendo al suelo y su risa ante mi desesperado intento de contacto.

-Desesperada- me dijo en un susurro divertido.

-No sabes cuanto- le dije con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba por completo la camisa y lo atraía hacia a mi. Lo bese delicadamente evitando lastimar mas su herida.

Ese era el primer beso en toda la noche. Y sentirlo de nuevo me nublo la mente. Sus suaves labios sobre los míos, acariciándome con ellos. Su lengua recorrió mis labios, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en ella. Con un ligero gruñido de consentimiento separe los labios y Damon introdujo su lengua. Recorrió mis mejillas, mis dientes y se enredo con mi lengua. El aliento me faltaba, pero al ver que Damon estaba igual, aproveche su distracción para cambiar de posiciones. Me escabullí fuera de su abrazo y me posicioné encima de él.

-Mi turno- le dije victoriosa mientras me acercaba a él de nuevo. Lo volví a besar, mientras mis manos recorrían su torso desnudo, acariciando todo a mi paso, queriendo abarcar todo con mis manos. Damon solo rio levemente contra mis labios, y desplazo sus manos por mi espalda denuda, hasta llegar a mi trasero. Me atrajo mas a él y me apretó contra su cuerpo. De nuevo sentí su erección, lo que provoco que un nuevo respingo llegara acompañado de esa maravillosa sensación eléctrica bajando por mi columna. Me separe de sus labios y con besos lentos y suaves baje por su cuerpo. Bese sus mejillas, Su mandíbula, su cuello y todo su torso. Cuidando de no tocar sus heridas, pero dejando delicados besos sobre estas, tratando de sanarlas con mis besos.

Damon disfrutaba de mis besos, soltando ligeros suspiros. Una de sus manos seguía en mi trasero, la otra avanzaba a través de la tela hasta encontrar el botón del short y abrirlo lentamente.

Acaricie su pecho, apoyándome ligeramente en su pecho, cerca de sus costillas para besar la piel encima de su corazón. Pero Damon soltó un quejido muy diferente a sus reacciones a lo largo de nuestro contacto. Un quejido de dolor. Asustada me aparte de él y lo mire alarmada. Inclusive creía que estaba ligeramente pálido y note que su respiración se dificulto.

-¿Damon?- pregunte asustada ante su reacción. Separándome de él y mirando su reacción. Me senté en el sillón, alejada de él para evitar lastimarlo –¿estas bien?- pregunte asustada mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba.

El asintió y se paro del sillón. Respiro profundamente y adolorido se llevo una mano al pecho. Se recargo en el sofá y cerro fuertemente los ojos, recuperando un poco de color en su rostro y normalizando su respiración.

-No pasa nada Elena- respondió finalmente mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Estos estaban brillantes, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, pero tranquilas ese azul brillante estaba en paz.

-¿Nada?- le pregunte sorprendida –te falto el aire Damon, eso puede ser en extremo peligroso- le respondí molesta -¿te duele? no es cierto- le pregunte mientras trataba de acercarme.

-No- respondió rápidamente –no es nada- dijo restándole importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

El asintió levemente, acerque mi mano y lentamente la lleve a la zona adolorida. Descanse mi mano en su pecho y el volvió a estremecerse. La aleje rápidamente.

-¿Nada?- pregunte molesta y alzando una ceja.

-Lena estoy bien- me aseguro tomando mi mano.

-Damon Salvatore estas muchas cosas pero bien no es una de esas- le respondí molesta –tenemos que llevarte al hospital- le respondí tajante y al ver su mueca agregue una mirada seria –puede ser peligroso, Damon gracias a tu pequeña pelea alguno de esos salvajes pudo haberte roto una costilla- le dije asustada.

-¿Y?- pregunto sin emoción o reacción alguna –una costilla rota no es nada- dijo simplemente.

-Una costilla rota podría perforarte un pulmón, idiota- le dije molesta y golpeando su brazo –y un pulmón perforado podría matarte- termine molesta. Me levante con una mueca y buscando con la mirada mi ropa.

Damon se levanto y me tomo de las muñecas _No es importante_ susurro mientras me besaba rápidamente. Su beso volvió a robarme el aliento, pero al recuperarlo y aunque me doliese me separe de él. Y negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos a ir a un hospital o con Meredith, tu eliges- le dije firme sin dejar lugar a dudas. Encontré con la mirada mi blusa en el sofá y la tome. Sonrojada al ver que mi short estaba a medio camino de caerse, mi brassier levantado, prácticamente dejando mis pechos al aire.

Sonrojada y con movimientos torpes me cubrí el pecho. Damon se carcajeo ante mi movimiento.

-¿En serio, Elena?- pregunto divertido mientras se volvía a acercar -Conozco cada cm de este cuerpo- dijo mientras no perdía detalle de la piel expuesta –cada lunar- dijo mientras me besaba el hombro, en el lugar exacto en el que estaba un diminuto lunar –cada reacción- susurro mientras desplazaba sus labios hacia mi cuello, besando ese punto provocador de placer -todo- susurro mientras alejaba mis manos y me abrazaba pegando nuestras pieles, mis pezones se erizaron en respuesta su contacto –no te avergüences Elena- susurro contra mi oído –eres perfecta- susurro mientras me besaba de nuevo, un beso suave y dulce.

Se alejo de nuevo al haber logrado su cometido. Sin que lo notara me había acomodado el sostén e inclusive me había abrochado el short de nuevo. Sin lugar a dudas la presencia de Damon me afectaba.

-No es eso- le susurre mientras buscaba la camiseta –necesitas un doctor- le repetí mientras lo miraba fijamente ya con la camiseta.

-Vale- acepto a regañadientes –pero no será el hospital, vamos con Meredith- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente –es mas llámala para que vaya a su antiguo departamento- dijo mientras buscaba la camisa que le había arrancado –no quiero ir a la mansión- dijo en un susurro. Asentí mientras iba en búsqueda del teléfono. Damon se sentó en el sofá, silencioso con la camisa entre las manos.

Fui por el móvil y le mande un mensaje a Mer, pidiéndole el favor. 5 minutos después me llamo. La conversación fue rápida. Para mi sorpresa no se molesto por la llamada, parecía que seguía despierta. Acepto sin hacer muchas preguntas, después de enterarse que se trataba de Damon.

Regrese a la sala y lo encontré en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado. Con los ojos cerrados y el torso descubierto. Tenia un brazo tras la cabeza y descansaba esta en el respaldo del sofá.

Me quede mirándolo por unos minutos recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Algo que te guste?- pregunto mirándome curioso desde el sofá. Bufe e ignore sus palabras.

-Meredith nos espera en 20 minutos- le respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado y lo miraba detenidamente -¿por qué la falta de camisa?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Esta rota- dijo con una sonrisa –una pequeña agresiva me la arranco- dijo divertido y yo me sonroje sin control. Mis mejillas ardían y Damon reía divertido –pero me encanto- susurro en mi oreja, besando mi lóbulo.

-Toma una camisa de Jer- le dije con simpleza evitando su mirada -vamos- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba.

Tomados de la mano subimos hasta la planta alta. Entramos a la habitación de Jeremy, que solo después de una semana era un completo desastre. Tomo una camisa azul oscuro, se la puso y salimos de ahí.

Pasamos por mi habitación y Damon miro a Kath y Caroline aun profundamente dormidas. Salió de ahí con una sonrisa y tomando mi mano de nuevo.

Bajamos hasta la sala y salimos de la casa. Afuera estaba frio y yo no llevaba una chaqueta. Damon me puso la suya sobre los hombros y yo metí los brazos por las mangas agradecida por ese acto.

Damon manejo por las vacías calles, hasta llegar al centro. Llegamos al edificio de Meredith en 10 minutos y subimos hasta su departamento. Antes de que Meredith se casara con Giuseppe, vivía con Jenna cuando ella estaba en el pueblo. Jenna también se había mudado después del viaje con Alaric, los planes de boda se oían cercanos. El departamento era bonito, y para guardar recuerdos Giuseppe lo compro para Mer. Aunque nadie vivía en el.

Meredith ya estaba ahí y reviso cuidadosamente a Damon. Después de felicitarme por la curación de las heridas superficiales, regañar a Damon por pelearse y revisarlo a fondo, nos dio su diagnostico.

-No es nada- aseguro después de revisarlo bien –tal vez alguna costilla lastimada, pero nada de riesgo- dijo sencillamente –pero para asegurarnos de que todo esta en orden, mañana a primera hora, o mas bien hoy, ve al hospital para hacerte una radiografía- agrego después de ver mi mirada asustada.

Damon acepto con una mueca y nos marchamos del edificio después de agradecerle a Meredith. Pregunto por Caroline y se tranquilizo al saber que dormía en mi casa, pero me pidió que le hablase en la tarde.

Damon conducía por las calles silenciosas del pueblo.

-¿a dónde vas a ir?- le pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio –puedes quedarte en mi casa si lo quieres- le susurre después de unos minutos. El solo negó.

-Necesito pensar, y estoy seguro de que el cuarto de Jeremy y su particular olor no me lo permitirán- dijo con una mueca, yo solo asentí –creo que me quedare por hoy en la casa de mi madre- susurro después de unos minutos.

Llegamos a mi casa y yo me baje rápidamente. Durante el viaje algo había cambiado. El aire fresco había aplacado todos los deseos y nos había dejado en un incomodo silencio. Me di cuenta de lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer. Tal vez Damon se arrepentía, yo jamás lo haría. Pero me recordaba que Damon estaba a punto de casarse y no conmigo, por lo que esto podía considerarse como que había engañado a Lexi. La culpa llego.

Damon salió tras de mi y me detuvo en la puerta.

-Elena- susurro a mi espalda. Su mano en mi muñeca me impedía marcharme. Yo solo negué –yo… lo siento- susurro.

-¿Como?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- susurro –este no es el mejor momento para hablar, por lo que te espero mañana en donde siempre- susurro antes de marcharse –recuerda que te quiero y no me arrepiento de nada- susurro antes de marcharse, dejo un único beso en mi mano.

Oí como el motor rugía y como se detenía una cuadra de distancia.

…_Pero no es correcto… _pensé antes de entrar en mi casa.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Llegamos a los 50 reviews *-* lo que me hace enormemente feliz, mil gracias por apoyar esta historia. Aun queda mucho de esta, y apenas estamos en el capitulo 15. Realmente les agradezco a todas las hermosas personas que comentan, ponen la historia en favorito o la siguen ;) Me alegra que les guste y espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas. Con mucho amor, les quiere UshieVictoria.**_

_**Elena´s pov**_

Ya era de día y por lo que podía notar era tarde. Estaba acostada en una incomoda posición en el sofá de la sala, los rayos del sol me daban en plena cara y podía oír susurros provenientes de la otra habitación. Con una mueca, a causa del dolor de dormir en ese reducido espacio, me pare.

Oí como todos y cada uno de mis huesos tronaron. Y me estire un poco mas, hasta que dejaron de hacerlo. Vi el reloj de pared de la sala y me asombro ver que eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Sabia que me había hecho falta el sueño, ya que ayer habíamos regresado pasadas las 3 de la madrugada, pero eran 8 horas y media de un aparente sueño. Aparente, ya que realmente había pasado la mayoría de este con la camisa de Damon cerca de mi rostro, inhalando su aroma y pensando en los sucesos de esa madrugada, repitiendo en mi cabeza cada beso, cada caricia y cada lengua de fuego que marcaba mi piel, tras cada contacto. Reviví cada gemido, mío y de Damon, cada una de las sensaciones, de sus palabras, de sus gruñidos… todo.

Pero como la madrugada anterior, de nuevo ese asqueroso sentimiento llenaba mi cabeza. La culpa. No me arrepentía de absolutamente nada de lo sucedido con Damon. NADA. Pero ese sentimiento estaba ahí, porque sabia que hacerle algo así a Lexi, estaba mal. Maldecía mi maldita moral, pero por muchas maldiciones que lanzara, esta seguiría ahí.

Claramente agotada, por la falta de sueño y el exceso de carga emocional, me dirigí a la cocina. Necesitaba con urgencia un vaso de zumo y una ducha helada. Dado, que aun podía recordar las caricias de Damon si cerraba los ojos, y el deseo, me provocaba un sonrojo terrible y un exceso de pensamientos pocos apropiados en ese momento.

Arrastrando los pies, camine hasta la cocina. En ella encontré a Caroline y Kath, susurrando cosas que claramente no quería que oyera.

Caroline se veía apagada, esa chispa característica en ella, parecía haber desparecido y me lastimaba el verla así. Estaba en piyama, mi piyama, que había pasado a ser suyo, con el paso del tiempo. Uno azul marino, ancho y cómodo, que daba la perfecta muestra de que ese día, Care no estaba en condiciones de arreglarse. Los cabellos con un rastro húmedo, cepillados, pero sueltos.

Kath se veía cansada, pero tranquila. Ella usaba unos leggings grises y una camiseta negra de tirantes. También tenia muestras de una clara ducha, y los cabellos alzados. Ella era ese elemento de paz, que tanto hacia falta entre nosotras y al ver su mirada tranquilizadora, lograba calmarme. Esta actitud en ella era algo nuevo, hacia unos meses ella era el elemento ruidoso y divertido, pero había notado en ella un cambio, madurez.

Me vieron entrar, y solo me observaron, sabía que ese par tramaba algo, pero no pensaba revelar nada, hasta que fuese completamente necesario.

Sin ninguna interrupción me serví ese necesitado vaso de zumo de naranja, tome un par de galletas de chispas de chocolate de la alacena y me senté enfrente de ellas en la mesa de la cocina.

Comí lentamente, dando pequeños mordiscos a la deliciosa galleta de mi madre, ante la atenta mirada de Care y Kath. Me aguantaba las ganas de reía ante sus expresiones serias y firmes, notaba que les costaba. Cuando finalmente termine de comer, deje el vaso el fregadero y me senté, dispuesta a aceptar el inevitable interrogatorio.

-Vamos disparen de una vez- les dije con una sonrisa mientras recogía mis piernas y las abrazaba contra mi pecho. Ambas me miraron atentas, para después mirarse entre ellas y finalmente Caroline asentir.

-¿Tus actividades de anoche?- pregunto con una ceja alzada mientras tomaba una de las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Salí a practicar- les dije restándole importancia, mientras me encogía de hombros –salí a la playa, ustedes saben que lo necesitaba- les dije con una mueca. Evitando la segunda parte de mis actividades, y la mas importante, aquella que no revelaría a menos de ser absolutamente necesario. Caroline asintió.

-¿Y nada mas?- pregunto Kath con una ceja alzada.

-Nada mas- afirme con una sonrisa, falsa -cuando llegue a casa las encontré dormidas y no quise despertarlas por lo que dormí en el sillón- mentí de nuevo. En parte era cierto, no quise molestarlas y por eso dormí en el sillón, pero esa era solo una parte. La principal razón era que quería afirmarme a mi misma que ese contacto con Damon había sido real. Y que mejor que dormir en el sito exacto de esos sucesos, y con la camisa de Damon en mis brazos…

-¿Entonces nada de compañía?- pregunto Caroline mientras ponía en la mesa la camisa negra y rota de su hermano.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. La idea era levantarse antes que ellas para esconderla, pero aparentemente, el cansancio me venció y ellas ya habían descubierto toda mi mentira. La mire de soslayo, recordando sin poder controlarlo, los sucesos de la noche anterior por centésima vez en esa mañana. El sonrojo fue inevitable.

-Supongo que esto es prueba suficiente- dijo Kath soltando un suspiro satisfecha, mientras se recargaba en la silla –por lo que…- dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

-Suéltalo Elena- termino Caroline mientras ella también se recargaba en la silla y me analizaba con la mirada.

-¿Todo?- pregunte avergonzada, agache la mirada ante la mirada de Caroline –no lo hare, y mucho menos con Care aquí- les dije bajito.

Caroline bufo aburrida y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es mi hermano lo se- dijo con una mueca –pero durante la siguiente hora fingiremos que el y yo somos conocidos, solo eso- dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de convencernos.

Kath soltó una carcajada y alzo las manos ante mi mirada acusatoria.

-Yo no me meto- dijo con una sonrisa –pero recuerda que durante los últimos años no has tenido consideración con ese detalle, ¿qué lo hace diferente esta vez?- pregunto con una sonrisa, ante mi derrota.

-Vale- accedí con una mueca. Y tratando de ocultar mi rostro ante sus miradas, en un principio divertidas, después sorprendidas y finalmente inexpresivas. Al terminar el relato oculte mi cara entre mis manos esperando alguna respuesta.

-Así que…¿cita?- dijo divertida Care mientras alzaba una ceja y me miraba conteniendo la risa.

-Supongo que si- le dije mientras descubría mi rostro –en el Grill a las 6- le dije con una pequeña mueca al recordar como había terminado mi ultima visita ahí.

-Esto es perfecto- dijo emocionada Caroline –Kath y yo te dejaremos guapísima Elena, tengo un vestido que te quedara fenomenal y vi unos zapatos de infarto hace unos días en el centro- dijo emocionada mientras organizaba mentalmente todos los preparativos.

-Care- le dije mientras la frenaba, había un asunto mas importante con el cual lidiar primero -¿tu como estas?- le pregunte mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Dices que Damon te conto todo, ¿no?- pregunto en un tono seco, yo asentí –entonces te imaginas como- dijo con una mueca –pero en este momento me rehúso a pensar en eso- dijo con una mueca y recobrando su entusiasmo –tenemos menos de 7 horas para arreglarte y dado que no dormiste, será mas trabajo- dijo con una mueca mientras se paraba e iba a mi cuarto a buscar el vestido.

Al salir nos dejo a Kath y a mi solas. Desde que había terminado de contarles todo lo sucedido, ella no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Estaba callada y pensativa. Ahora me miraba, analizándome en silencio.

-Suéltalo Kath- le dije con un suspiro mientras me preparaba para la que me venia con ella. Kath siempre había sido mucho mas perceptiva que Care. No por nada me conocía de toda la vida, y por lo tanto conocía todas y cada una de mis reacciones. Este contacto no se había borrado con estos 6 meses de distanciamiento, ella había cambiado. Lo notaba. Pero al final del día, seguía siendo Katherine mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, aquella persona que conocía todo en mi. Y sabia que si había alguien a quien jamás podría ocultarle algo, esa sería Kath.

-Te lo dije a primera vez y no pienso volver a repetirlo- dijo en un tono tranquilo –sabes que lo que siempre querré para ti es tu felicidad, Lena- dijo mientras apretaba mi mano –y sabes lo que pienso de Damon- dijo un tanto mas seria –no me agrado lo que te hizo la primera vez, cuando se enredo con Emily- dijo con una mueca y un tanto mas enojada –sabes que ese día quise partirle la cara- dijo rayándola furia, para después regresar a su calmado tono habitual –pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes, tu has cambiado al igual que él, eso sin agregar su ultimo contacto antes de que te fueras- agrego –en esta ocasión sabes que todo es diferente- dijo con una mueca.

-Lo se- la corte. Sabia que rumbo estaba tomando y no necesitaba mas dudas en mi ya confundida cabeza –se a la perfección que Damon va a casarse, que esta comprometido, se el daño que le hice, que nos hice- dije rápidamente –pero esta vez… esta vez es todo o nada- le dije mientras fingía una sonrisa –si Damon decide casarse yo seguiré aquí para él, porque no puedo irme de nuevo- dije conteniendo las lagrimas –no lo soportaría de nuevo- le dije en un susurro.

Katherine se levanto y en un rápido movimiento me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Si es tan idiota como para preferirla a ella sobre de ti- susurro contra mi cabello –será su problema, Lena- dijo separándose para sonreírme. Yo solo pude asentir –en cuyo caso tu seguirás siendo guapa, inteligente, divertida y absolutamente genial, desde siempre has tenido a todos los hombre babeando por ti- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba las lagrimas del rostro –si es Damon, será alguien mucho mejor- dijo sonriendo –pero ahora olvida eso- dijo mientras pasaba un bazo tras mis hombros y me llevaba a la sala.

-¿Tu no piensas que lo que hicimos fue incorrecto?- le pregunte después de unos minutos –que estamos engañando a Lexi- le dije mientras me encogía ante la idea.

-No- dijo ella segura –porque cualquier persona con un gramo de cerebro notaria su atracción, Lena- dijo como si fuese la cosa mas clara del mundo –en la fiesta Damon no te quitaba la mirada de encima- dijo divertida provocando que me sonrojara –si casi golpea a Kol por los celos- dijo divertida antes de estallar en risas.

-Pero, ¿No fue incorrecto?- le volví a preguntar. El sentimiento me atormentaba.

-¿Te arrepientes?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto que no- le respondí firme. De ninguna forma me arrepentiría de eso.

-¿Te sentiste mal al hacerlo?- volvió a preguntar, escondiendo una sonrisa ante mi respuesta anterior.

-No, me sentí bien…- le dije con una sonrisa recordándolo de nuevo –mas que bien, Excelente!- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no importa nada mas- dijo con una sonrisa –ustedes dos se merecen un poco de felicidad, juntos- dijo sonriendo mientras apretaba mis manos. Asentí e inevitablemente la volví a abrazar.

Era cierto, nada mas importaba. Solo Damon y yo, juntos.

En ese momento regreso Caroline y al vernos abrazadas se unió al abrazo. Almorzamos algo sencillo y nos tiramos a ver televisión. Algo cuya importancia era nula. Care y Kath platicaban animadas, cuando una idea llego a mi cabeza.

-Mierda- sisee al recordarlo. Con todo el drama de la mañana había olvidado que había prometido obligar a Damon a ir con Meredith para la radiografía.

Corrí por el móvil y lo llame. Al tercer tono contestaron.

-Hola- respondió una voz femenina que para mi desgracia conocía bien.

-Disculpa, me pasas a Damon- le dije después de unos segundos, controlándome con todas mis fuerzas para no hacer conjeturas innecesarias.

-Lo siento…- dijo Lexi con una risita, se oía el sonido del agua corriente –Elena esta en la ducha- dijo tapando la bocina y diciendo algo cuyo significado ignore, solo distinguí como chillaba: Damon –¿hola?- pregunto divertida al notar mi silencio –¿Elena sigues ahí?- pregunto un tanto mas seria. Oí como cerraba una puerta y se dejaba de oír el agua corriente.

-Si- susurre. Oí como algo se rompía. Mi corazón.

-¿Llamas por la visita a Meredith?- pregunto en su tono perfecto, acento ingles y voz seductora, la maldije a ella por su maldita perfección. A mi por haber vuelto a caer. Y a Damon… por haberlo vuelto a hacer. Solo pude asentir, y hacer un sonido en afirmación –ya lo lleve en la mañana, no es nada grave, no fue ni una costilla- dijo ella aliviada –solo un tanto inflamada la zona del golpe, pero nada de riesgo- volvió a decir, ¿tal vez tratando de tranquilizarme? Volví a afirmar –un tanto torpe por ese golpe, Damon debería de ser mas cuidadoso para no caer- dijo divertida, antes de soltar una risita perfecta.

Así que Damon le había mentido. Fue tan cobarde como para no decirle que se había pelado con ese asqueroso par, defendiendo a su hermanita.

-Si…- susurre lejana, tratando de evitar o por lo menos retrasar esa avalancha d sentimientos que amenazaba con derrumbarme –solo llamaba para decirle que lo de la tarde se cancelaba- le dije en un tono monótono –lo siento- volví a susurrar.

-Tranquila yo le dejo tu mensaje, es una lastima- dijo de nuevo con esa voz de terciopelo –seguro le hubiese gustado convivir con su amiga…- esa palabra me volvió a golpear.

Su amiga… eso era yo. Y jamás iba a poder aspirar a algo mas.

-Descuida, hasta luego- susurre antes de colgar.

Las piernas me fallaron. Las lagrimas caían desde el inicio de la conversación, desde que había oído esa perfecta voz, Lexi. Con la que seguramente se había acostado hacia unas horas, justo después de haber estado conmigo. Los sollozos aumentaban y mis fuerzas me abandonaban.

Me sentía traicionada, tonta, estúpida, idiota, destrozada. Toda esperanza desaparecía y la realidad me golpeaba. El dolor era demasiado, necesitaba que se detuviera. Dolía, como si mi corazón fuese pisoteado en el suelo.

En algún punto, no sabia si después de horas, minutos o días, Care y Kath llegaron a mi. Entre las dos lograron llevarme al sofá y entre las dos me consolaron. Consiguieron que les revelara pedazos de mi dolor y la causa de esta.

Después de un tiempo, corto o largo, ya no lo distinguía, me calme.

-Necesito distraerme- les dije monótona.

Amabas asintieron y después de ver el estado en el que estábamos las tres. Dos con el corazón destrozado y una con el corazón hueco desde hacia una larga temporada, optamos por la clásica cura par ese mal.

Sin notarlo me vi rodeada de ellas en el sofá, con comida chatarra, potes de helado, pañuelos, los cuales se usaron todos, y películas.

Como cualquier otro grupo de chicas con corazones rotos, nos sumamos en una depresión combatida con dulces y películas cursis, que finalmente nos sentaban peor.

Por una parte tener su apoyo me sentaba mejor, me ayudaba a no derrumbarme, me daba algo a lo que sostenerme. Porque estaba segura de que en ese momento lo que mas necesitaba era ese contacto. Por otra parte, quería dormir, hundirme en ese dolor para lograr aprender finalmente de él y jamás volver a sentirlo. Aunque sabia que eso era imposible.

Care y Kath me apoyaron, lo maldijeron, me animaron, me dieron fuerzas. Care también estaba destrozada y aprovecho para descargar ese dolor con nosotras. Kath… ella era mas cerrada, pero estuvo ahí y nos apoyo, nos mantuvo enteras.

Nos sumimos en un mundo de potes de helado de vainilla y fresa, y un millar de pañuelos húmedos por lagrimas propias y otras tantas provocadas por las películas.

Nos hundimos, lloramos y reímos con One day, Remeber me, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, P.S. I love you, The notebook,Titanic, Water for elephants, Last song, 500 days of summer y finalmente Made of Honor y la boda de mi mejor amigo.

Las películas las había traído Jenna, y se quedo con nosotras a ver un par de películas. Jenna era bastante perceptiva, por lo que noto mi malestar y me manifestó su apoyo. No le conté mis penas, pero ella parecía adivinarlas, una sola palabra basto, Damon.

Las ultimas dos películas, fue en las que Caroline presto mas atención, inclusive Kath. Y yo adivine el porque, después de ver la primera.

-Aquí esta el plan- aseguro Caroline –se que Damon se comporto como un completo idiota, pero ustedes son épicos y no puedes tirar un amor como el suyo a la basura- dijo con una sonrisa –haremos que mi hermano se arrepienta- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Entre Kath y Care planearon un plan que no podía equivocarse y que cumplía con un propósito. Conquista a Damon, pero esta vez para bien y para siempre.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Lo siento mucho! Por mi pequeña desaparición. Estos días han sido difíciles, por lo que poder escribir algo ha sido imposible. Han sido tan pesados que inclusive no he tenido tiempo de leer FanFictions, y mucho menos de dejar reviews… para las escritoras, cuyos reviews míos a sus historias son constantes, pero que no he dejado en las ultimas semanas, LO SIENTO! Regresare a leer pronto, y dejare los reviews que debo.**_

_**Me quedan escasos días antes de regresar a clases y realmente no quiero hacerlo. El semestre pasado no me fue mal, pero mi madre me regaña porque asegura que yo puedo conseguir calificaciones mas altas, cosa que es cierto, por lo que ha decidido darme un ultimátum… Así que para cuando las clases comiencen solo publicare una vez a la semana, gran novedad dado que ahora que se ¨supone¨ tengo tiempo no lo hago, será un capitulo de cada fic por semana, aclaro tengo en curso 6 fics... de los cuales sol tendrán capítulos constantes, los otros dos serán de vez en cuando. Claro que si hay trabajos grandes, me veré obligada a dejarlos por unos días. **_

_**Les explico esto porque me encanta escribir, no tengo idea de si lo hago bien o mal, o si lo disfrutan… pero al menos a mi me encanta hacerlo. Estas historias habitan mi cabeza cada día, nuevas escenas se reproducen en mi mente, me atormentan hasta haberlas plasmado y me encanta que todo esto que habita mi cabeza, les entretenga. **_

_**Escribir llega a ser complicado, mas si como yo no cuentas con el tiempo. Un gran problema que me afecta es mi falta de concentración, cuando me dispongo a escribir el capitulo puedo pasar horas enfrente del ordenador sin escribir nada, porque la inspiración no llega, o bien lo hace pero cuando es muy tarde ¬¬ y no puedo terminar de escribirlos. Seguro han notado que muchos de mis capítulos salen raros, y la razón es bastante sencilla… cuando por fin termino el capitulo, no me da tiempo de editarlo o leerlo un par de veces para encontrar los errores, tengo que subirlo como esta, porque sí no lo hago, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para publicarlo.**_

_**Ahora le pido un enorme favor a todas ustedes… me he dado cuenta que necesito ayuda, por lo que me pregunto… sí a alguna de ustedes queridas lectoras les gustaría ser mi beta? Se los agradecería enormemente. Solo necesito de alguien que conozca mi forma de redacción y me ayude a editar los capítulos, darme su opinión e insistirme a publicar los capítulos prometidos.**_

_**No tengo idea de cómo funciona lo de los betas, pero yo lo veo como una editora. Alguien que lee, corrige y da su opinión, y eso es justamente lo que necesito. Aquel o aquella hermosa editora, seria mi ángel y gracias a su trabajo, ustedes disfrutarían de capítulos con una mayor calidad, sin errores y con una mayor continuidad…**_

_**Aquellos que estén interesados mándenme un PM, o díganlo en los comentarios. Confío en que alguien estará dispuesto, además de que aquella persona disfrutara de información inédita de los fics, además de spoilers de las mismas y mi eterno cariño ;) **_

_**PS he encontrado una película magnifica, de la cual estoy profundamente encantada… El gran Gatsby, se las recomiendo es sencillamente fantástica y me ha encantado! Tienen que verla.**_

_**Ahora sin mas les dejo el capitulo, gracias por su tiempo…**_

_**Elena´s POV**_

En momentos como este la idea de que la tierra me tragase me parecía de lo mas atractiva. Estaba escondida entre los sillones de la sala de mi casa, escondiéndome lo mas que podía de las miradas curiosas de mis amigos ante todo lo que contaban Caroline y Kath.

-Pero aun después de su encuentro nocturno- decía Caroline conteniéndose las ganas de reír –el idiota de mi hermano decidió volver a los brazos de la horrible rubia inglesa- dijo con una mueca –y no me refiero a tu hermanita, Kol- agrego con una sonrisa burlona. Lo que provoco la risa general de todo el grupo.

-Damon vino por ella en la mañana- comento Kol mirando hacia la nada –Rebekah y Lexi son grandes amigas desde niñas, y aprovecharon anoche para ponerse al día- agrego con una pequeña mueca –no la reconocí al principio, además de que cuando seguía viviendo en Londres Lexi era muy diferente a como es hoy en día… jamás creí que fuese ella cuando la vi en la fiesta- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que ambas arpías, rubias e inglesas, sean amigas?- pregunto sarcástica Caroline.

-A nadie, querida Care- dijo Jeremy mientras se acomodaba mejor a mi lado –lo que me sorprende a mi es que tu querido hermano dejara ir a la preciosura de mi hermana- dijo mientras me sacaba de mi escondite y me abrazaba efusivamente.

-Pero si consideramos la idiotez de Damon, ya no es tan difícil de creer- agrego Ric sacándonos a todos una sonrisa –porque estoy seguro de que Damon lo hace por estupidez no por venganza- dijo seguro, provocando que Jenna asintiera.

-Damon te quiere demasiado, Lena- aseguro Jenna mientras me sonreía.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. _…No por venganza… _tenia que creerlo, porque me mentiría a mi misma sí decía que no lo había pensado alguna vez. Había dañado tanto a Damon, que no me sorprendería, en otra persona, que haría esto para herirme. Infringir mas dolor a quien le daña. Pero Damon no era como tales, él no era capaz de herirme… ¿lo era? …_Damon te quiere demasiado…_ también tenia que creer eso, porque yo le quería con mi alma entera. Sabía que Damon me había amado, pero ahora… ahora no sabia que era lo que sentía por mi. Para mi esa noche juntos me había parecido… mágica. Sin dudas era la única manera en la que lo resumiría. Pero, para él bien podía haber significado una noche mas con una amiga, un simple ligue no terminado. Tal vez, se arrepentía. Y esos pensamientos eran desgarradores.

-Vale- soltó exasperado Jeremy mientras me soltaba y se acomodaba en el sillón, recostando su cabeza en mi regazo –todos sabemos que Damon esta pillado a por Elena- dijo haciendo un gesto restándole importancia –pero chicas, ustedes fueron especificas en el porque estamos aquí- les dijo mientras las miraba fijamente.

-Mencionaron un plan- coincidió Kol, mientras se tiraba a la alfombra -¿planean informarnos? Porque imagino que por eso estamos aquí- agrego con una ceja alzada, su tono era un tanto cansado.

-Por supuesto, querido Mikaelson- respondió Care –aunque me pregunto el porque de tu maravilloso humor- le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño –¿no serán celos, Kol querido?- le pregunto divertida. El la miro de tal manera en la que parecía quererle cortar la cabeza.

-Sabes que no, rubia- le respondió en un gruñido –pero me pregunto el porque de que Donovan no este aquí- soltó en un tono acido y claramente hiriente –tal vez, tu sepas algo, querida- siseo lentamente haciendo que esas palabras inclusive me hirieran a mi.

-Basta de discusiones insulsas por parte de ustedes críos malcriados- les riño Jenna –sabía que reunirnos a estas horas es malo para todos, pero no pensé que fuera a provocar peleas tan idiotas entre ustedes- les riño molesta. Todos sabíamos que el humor de Jenna antes de las 10 de la mañana no era el mejor, por lo que Kol y Caroline prefirieron callarse, para evitar la larga reprimenda que les esperaba si seguían.

-Ahora discúlpense- les exigió Alaric interviniendo, beso la mejilla de una molesta Jenna. Ese gesto le saco una ligera sonrisa a Jenna y que su molestia se esfumara, asintió secundando la moción de Ric –vamos Kol, los hombres primero- insistió con el rostro firme.

-Siento haber sido tan borde contigo, Caroline- replico con un bufido –solo evita meterte en mi vida y yo no lo hare en la tuya- agrego mientras suspiraba.

-Siento haber dicho la verdad…- empezó Caroline molesta.

-¡Caroline!- chille interviniendo. Le lance una clara advertencia de que se detuviera.

-Vale- acepto de mala manera mientras alzaba las palmas de las manos –siento haberte dicho lo que te dije- acepto con una ligera mueca –prometo no volver a decirlo, sí tu prometes no ser tan molesto conmigo- acepto mientras suspiraba –me haces daño- dijo en tono teatral, sacándonos carcajadas a todos. Pero Kol acepto, Caroline le ofreció la mano para finalizar el trato, pero Kol la rechazo y se abalanzo a abrazarla. Y de esa forma terminaron con su pequeña pelea.

Al ver a Caroline molestar a Kol, me preocupe por ambos. Cuando se molestaban entre ellos, mas bien cuando peleaban como críos de 5 años, siempre había algún herido. Care y Kol se llevaban bien, podía definirse su relación como amigos, pero eso no evitaba que siempre chocaran. Ambos actuaban como críos, lo que provocaba que siempre se atacaran, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ambos conocían sus debilidades y sabían el punto exacto en el que atacar, y siempre que veían la oportunidad lo hacían. Sabia, por experiencia propia, que aun con sus constantes peleas Kol y Care se querían genuinamente. Kol la veía como una hermana pequeña, y Care lo veía como a otro hermano, uno mas infantil, pero hermano al final del día. Aun con su aparente ¨odio¨ el uno por el otro, Kol jamás heriría en serio a Care, y mucho menos ella a Kol, siempre en broma pero jamás en verdad y con intenciones de herir al otro.

La situación con Care seguía siendo sensible, pero verla soportar el ataque de Kol, era la prueba de que parte de ese dolor se había desvanecido con la terapia de películas cursis y helado de anoche. El asunto con Kol ya estaba superado y yo tenia una prueba tangible de esta.

-De acuerdo, sí ya acabaron con discusiones infantiles y estúpidas- intervino Kath mirando con una ceja alzada a Kol y Care quienes, Care avergonzada y sonrojada, asintieron frenéticas –podemos continuar con el plan- acepto con una sonrisa. Avanzo hasta el centro de la sala y de detrás del sillón saco un pequeño folio el que acomodo en la repisa encima de la chimenea.

Ahí escrito con tinta roja y la delicada caligrafía de Kath estaba el famoso plan.

En si consistía de algunas palabras escritas en grandes mayúsculas, rodeadas de pequeñas ideas alrededor de estas.

.Mente

.Corazón

.Cuerpo (y una flecha dirigida abajo)

-La forma del ataque es sencilla- inicio Kath –atacaremos su mente, recordándole en cada ocasión que podemos a Lena, recuerdos, situaciones, todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos se lo recordaremos, de esa manera el joven Salvatore bien terminara loco, o a los pies de Elena- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, que me saco escalofríos –su corazón será lago sencillo, bien serán ataques de culpa, de añoranza, amor y recordarle que aquella que lo conoce en todos los aspectos es Lena, no la rubia inglesa- añadió decidida –y la ultima es tal vez la mas divertida, esta será un ataque de Elena únicamente- dijo mientras sonreía malévola y el rubor que había surgido desde que la idea se concibió regresaba a mi –como todo un hombre Damon es débil, en aspectos físicos, por lo que Elena aprovechara esa debilidad, demostrándole de lo que se pierde- añadió con una gran sonrisa –el plan perfecto, pero del que necesita de su completa ayuda….- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a nosotros -¿están dispuestos?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

Uno a uno, se levantaron para unir sus manos a la mía, demostrando sin necesidad de palabras su infinito apoyo.

Y por primera vez en una larga temporada, sentí que aun había esperanzas…

_**Gracias por leer, y les recuerdo lo de la beta. Regreso el Lunes o martes, y aquella hermosa persona que se decida, por favor comunicase conmigo *-* LOS AMO! Besos, UshieVictoria. **_

_**PS. Suerte para quienes entren al colegio ;)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Aquí estoy de vuelta ;) **_

_**Gracias por sus lindos reviews y su fantástico apoyo :) **_

Damon´s POV

-Oh vamos, Tío- volvió a insistir Kol desde el teléfono –hace meses que no salimos, desde que estas con Lexi te has vuelto un aburrido- me reprocho con mohín, cual crio de 5 años –ya casi no nos vemos, nunca sales y sí lo haces es con Lexi- gruño irritado –casi parece que Lexi te controla, hombre… no, es una afirmación que Lexi te controla- me irritó Kol. Sabiendo a la perfección donde atacar, en la mayor debilidad del hombre: su orgullo.

-Sabes que no es eso- respondí con un tono cansado. Sabía que tratar que Kol entrara en razón era una causa perdida. Kol era en términos prácticos mi hermano pequeño. Molesto, inmaduro, irritable y caprichoso. Por lo tanto, tratar de que entendiera mis esfuerzos por tratar de madurar, e intentar dejar de comportarme como un idiota adolescente, eran por completo inútiles.

-Damon, te conozco desde hace años y jamás, por ninguna chica dejaste de salir de fiesta, de meterte con cualquiera y de beber, de divertirte, aunque si que hubo una, una pequeña y castaña razón…- dijo mientras utilizaba ese tono de hermano mayor, que tan pocas veces usaba Kol, para rápidamente regresar a su tono normal –así que no me interesa sí Lexi es la jodida reina de Inglaterra, hoy tu vienes conmigo de fiesta- dijo con una voz de ultratumba, que me saco una sonrisa, afirmando lo que decía, sin dejar lugar a dudas o contradicciones –no me importa tener que a ir a sacarte en rastras de tu casa, Salvatore. Así que mas te vale llegar al Grill a las 7 en punto- añadió con un tono jovial, justo antes de colgar.

Expulse el aire de mis pulmones fastidiado. Discutir con Kol era un caso perdido. Tratar de llevarle la contraria, era simplemente peligroso. Y fastidiarlo era… mas valía protegerse de él, si llegaba a ese caso.

Así que a causa de los taques de autoritarismo del enano de los Mikaelson tendría que salir esta noche. Gruñe levemente ante la idea.

Tal vez Kol llevara razón. Ya que no recordaba la ultima vez que había salido de fiesta, una noche divertida, larga y en la que me sintiese… libre. Quería a Lexi, y mucho, pero eso no lo quitaba al hecho de que todo ser humano necesitaba un poco de libertad. En meses esta era la primera vez en la que había notado mi falta de esta, tal vez porque había aceptado la falta de libertad a falta de algo en lo que invertirlo.

Los días de fiesta habían muerto con esa ultima noche con Elena. Después de su partida, mis noches y mis días se redujeron a buscarla, a frustrarme al no encontrar resultados y a ahogar todo el sufrimiento y la desesperación con alcohol. Había dejado las noches acompañadas de hermosas mujeres, porque sencillamente ya no las encontraba hermosas. ¿Por qué me conformaría con unos cuantos minutos de un placer vacío, cuando ya había experimentado el cielo de la mano de Elena? Simplemente no podía, ni quería intentarlo.

Lexi me había salvado de mi mismo, me había sacado del infierno en el que me había hundido con la partida de Lena. Le debía muchas cosas, y la quería genuinamente. Pero al mismo tiempo, solo llevábamos conociéndonos por escasos casi 4 meses, por lo que no la conocía tan bien como a Lena, y ella a mi tampoco. No era un problema, por el momento, pero tal vez que Lexi saliera con todo el grupo lograría adaptarla a nosotros y que estos lapsos de falta de privacidad y de diversión, desaparecieran un poco.

Aparte de que, ¿para que mentirme? Lo que me parecía mas atractivo del plan de esa noche era que cierta castaña estaría ahí. La repentina cancelación de los planes con Lena ayer, me había sentado fatal. No entendía el porque me evadía, pero hoy no la dejaría ir.

Mi situación no podría estar mas jodida, pero tenia que encontrar una solución par nosotros. Cada día que dejaba que todo continuara y se fuese de mis manos, era otro día en el que potenciaba herir a alguien a quien amaba, auto dictaminarme un futuro que no me apetecía y joder mas, mi ya de por si deteriorada situación. En fin, comportarme como un total gilipollas cabrón.

Con parsimonia deje la terraza en la que me había refugiado de Rebeckah, quien junto con su horda de huecas amigas, con las que había compartido mas de una noche, pasaban la tarde en la mansión con Lexi. Había escapado a la primera oportunidad, ya que pasar un par de horas rodeado de mujeres que honestamente me odiaban, y que mas de una mas ansiaba cortarme mi cabeza para decorar su sala con ella, era realmente incomodo.

Recorrí los largos y silenciosos corredores hasta llegar a la sala, de la que, desde varios metros antes, se escuchaban risas femeninas que solo lograban ponerme aun mas nervioso. Pero como todo un Salvatore, y haciendo uso de mi valor, me adentre en la habitación.

-…Y la pobre chica usaba el mismo vestido que nuestra querida Bonnie- decía Hayley mientras le pasaba un brazo a la morena –claro que a Bennett le quedaba mejor, pero no podíamos dejarle pasar ese hecho, por lo que…- la chica se corto en media frase cuando me vio en la habitación, dirigiendo su mirada en mi, y provocando que el resto de la habitación la imitara. Lexi se ilumino al verme, el resto de las chicas me dirigían sus mejores miradas asesinas.

-Siento interrumpirlas, pero necesito a mi prometida- me disculpe con una sonrisa de pena fingida mientras me acercaba a Lexi, quien ya me esperaba levantada y la sacaba del brazo.

-Que egoísta- rio Lexi mientras salíamos de la habitación, con varios comentarios despectivos por lo bajo del grupo de féminas de la sala –podías haber sido un poquito mas amable, Damon- me regaño mientras avanzábamos hasta llegar a la cocina, donde finalmente la solté y ella se sentó en la isla, mirándome interrogativa.

-Sabes que no las soporto- susurre mientras me acercaba a ella –son tan huecas y superficiales- agregue mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos por su cintura –no entiendo como alguien tan simpática- le dije mientras besaba la piel mas próxima a mis labios, su mejilla -interesante- dije en medio de otro beso en su mandíbula -agradable- murmure mientras bajaba por su cuello –y eso sin agregar que eres un millar de veces mas inteligente que todas esas arpías juntas- susurre mientras regresaba por ese mismo camino que mis labios conocían tan bien, hasta llegar a su oído –desperdicia su tiempo con ellas- susurre mientras besaba su sien.

-Damon- chillo levemente como protesta ante mis palabras –te lo mencione ayer y te lo repito hoy, Bekah es mi amiga- replicaba entrecortadamente, a causa de mis besos –y he de admitir que sus amigas pueden aparentar ser… un poquito malas- agregaba con una pequeña mueca.

-¿Poquito?- replique sorprendido, y un tanto divertido por la bondad de Lexi, y su esfuerzo por no insultarlas –lamento decirte que malas ni siquiera es un adjetivo que se les puede aplicar- añadí con sorna. Recibiendo una mirada asesina y un ligero codazo en las costillas, costillas ligeramente dañadas gracias a dos capullos de primera, y cuya mueca de dolor oculte.

-Sabes a que me refiero, Damon- dijo en un tono frio y espeluznante –Puede que no sean las mejores personas, pero ellas me aceptan- empezó en ese mismo tono, mirándome con reproche –a diferencia de tu hermanita y tus amigos, los que parecen considerarme la mismísima reencarnación del diablo, ellas no me cuestionan nada, ni me critican sin conocerme- dijo dolida, pero mas bien fría, seria. De una forma tan impersonal que me ponía nervioso –así que yo seguiré juntándome con ellas, dado que necesito amigas, Damon- concluyo con una sonrisa ladeada. Sellando de esa manera su victoria y por lo tanto mi derrota.

-Aham- murmure entre besos. Mi orgullo no se iba a doblegar tan fácil, por lo que una derrota parcial me era suficiente –pero a cambio de aceptar que la rubia y las otras, se reúnan aquí tu tendrás que hacer algo por mi- inicie con mi negociación.

-¿El que?- pregunto con una ceja alzada, cruzándose de brazos interrogativa.

-Hace bastante que no salimos a ningún lado, Lex- inicie poniendo mi mejor sonrisa –estar en casa esta bien por una temporada, pero ya es bastante tiempo sin una noche de libertad y diversión para nosotros- argumente, tratando de no dejar ninguna oportunidad de replica –siempre que vamos a algún sitio, es rodeado de personas que nos doblan la edad, o de pedantes y estirados cretinos- añadí con una mueca, a lo que Lexi sonrió y asintió afirmativa-Kol, el hermano de Rebekah, nos invita a salir hoy, amenazo a obligarme si llego a negarme…- le dije mientras me acercaba mas a ella y de nuevo la tenia entre mis brazos –así que para asegurar mi seguridad, ¿salimos?- pregunte poniendo un puchero. Asegurando mi victoria garantizada.

-Salida nocturna- chillo una voz pedante detrás de nosotros, volteamos justo a tiempo para ver como April Young salía disparada a la sala para dar alarma a las demás–chicas, hoy salimos con Lexi y Damon. Ellos van a salir, así que les haremos compañía- se auto invitó April a todo pulmón desde la sala –seguro que es el evento en el grill, escuche que las mas atractivas fraternidades del Whitmore College vendrán al aniversario del Grill esta noche, tenemos que ir- chillaba a todo pulmón desde la sala.

-Creo que todos iremos, Damon- respondió con una sonrisa Lexi, justo antes de salir de la sala para reunirse con las demás.

Al irse Lexi, mi cerebro logro procesar la información. La idea de salir era bastante tentadora, de una u otra manera no había notado la falta que me hacia hasta ahora, pero realmente lo extrañaba, un poco de libertad y diversión jamás hacían daño. Esa libertad y diversión se vería un tanto afectada por las locuras de Kol, tal vez todo terminaría como un desastre, pero los objetivos serian logrados, me divertiría y me sentiría libre, además de que había sido su idea. Sabia que no podía ir solo, pero albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que esa libertad fuera sin Lexi, tal vez sus amigas podían servir para algo y regalarme una noche fuera por tener que soportarlas, pero podía soportarlo y disfrutarlo. Pero ahora, la idea de estar rodeado por 4 mujeres que me odiaban en mayor y menor medida, era aterradora. Mi noche libre y divertida, se había ido a la mierda.

De forma automática, me serví una copa de Bourbon, el primero de muchos que bebería en esa estresante noche. Solté un resoplido cansado y estresado y me acabe el vaso de un trago. Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra, y saque el móvil. Aun a sabiendas de que Kol me crucificaría cuando se enterara, le mande la noticia, para después hundirme de nuevo en mi copa, la necesitaría y me lo reafirme, al recibir su respuesta: una sarta de maldiciones, para después terminara aceptando.

Estaba hecho, ya tenia planes para esa noche, unos planes que tenían mala pinta y que ya desde antes de comenzar me ponían nervioso y molesto.

§∑ææ®†¥€^∂ƒ ™∆∆§§¬pimiento lo que opino acerca de nian para despues divertida, se habia an ∆§&§∆

-Se que a ustedes les importa un pimiento lo que opino acerca de los atuendos que me obligan a usar, pero estoy segura de que hoy se sobrepasaron- me queje una vez mas en ese corto trayecto en el auto de Kath, hasta el Grill, recibiendo, como ya esperaba, silencio por su parte. Había sido parte del plan que esa noche, el aniversario del Grill, saliéramos de fiesta justo ahí. El plan era bastante absurdo, pero efectivo. Kol se aseguraría de traer a Damon ahí, improvisadamente nosotras llegaríamos y nos uniríamos a ellos. Tenia que deslumbrar a Damon, y provocarle dudas acerca de su relación con Lexi, hacerle notar que casi no conocía a esa chica, y que a causa de eso el matrimonio era una precipitada idea. Un plan sencillo, que esperaba pudiese cumplir. La noche de chicas me había desahogada lo suficiente, era cierto que ahora me sentía en paz, una momentánea paz, pero sabia que en el ultimo memento mis malditos nervios flanquearían al verme cerca de él, como siempre, y el plan se vería en peligro. Solté un pesado suspiro y centre mi atención en las vistas dela ciudad desde la ventana del asiento trasero del jaguar negro de Kath. El trayecto nunca era mayor a 10 minutos desde mi casa al centro del pueblo, pero ese día había mas visitas en la ciudad, además de que todo el pueblo concurría el centro por ser un día de fiesta, la apertura del Grill era un evento importante, por lo tanto había mucha mas gente que de costumbre. A un par de calles del Grill, habían cerrado las calles por lo que tuvimos que dejar aparcado el auto y seguir caminando.

Al enfrentarme al fresco soplido de la noche, me arrepentí de haber cedido ante las demandas de Caroline, la cual había legado su tristeza como arma contra mis negativas. Usaba un vestido color salmón, de tiras y corto, hasta medio muslo; era realmente bonito, pero también bastante ligero y descubierto, sin caer a lo vulgar pero era mas de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Unos tacos altos negros, venían a juego, junto con accesorios ruidosos y dorados. El cabello semi recogido y con caída en ligeras ondas. Como siempre la elección era bonita y me hacia ver realmente guapa, pero era un tanto exagerada.

Kath vestía sencilla con una camiseta ligera de mangas largas color pistache, unos shorts azul marino y flats negras. Mientras que Caroline llevaba un precioso y deslumbrante vestido azul celeste, hasta las rodillas, pero con cola hasta los tobillos, con sandalias blancas y el cabello recogido sobre la cabeza.

Al salir del auto, y caminar unos pocos metros mas de una mirada se poso sobre mi. El sonrojo fue automático, pero note que Caroline había tomado una muy buena decisión, me veía guapa, y me sentía capaz de cumplir con el plan.

-Podrás decir lo que quieras y quejarte tanto como puedas, pero Elena te ves perfecta y esa sonrisa me confirma que tu lo piensas también- susurro Kath mientras caminábamos por la calle, dejando detrás a mas de uno con la mirada prendida de nosotras. Solo pude sonreír como respuesta.

Tal vez esa noche no seria tan mala después de todo.

_**Sigo en mi necesidad de una hermosa beta *-* Interesadas, por favor comuníquense, las amaría infinitamente. Además de que les mando una sincera disculpa a todos por tardarme tanto, si tuviese beta no lo haría, pero fue a causa de las tareas y la escuela. Me he adaptado bien, y he cumplido con las tareas por lo que no me ha sobrado tiempo para publicar U.U **_

_**Agradezco su hermoso apoyo, y prometo no volver tardar tanto, publicar capítulos mas extensos e interesantes. Es mas el siguiente esta ya en proceso, y les adelanto que será bastante interesante y con unos hermosos y divertidos FB. Lo planeo subir este fin de semana, esta vez en serio.**_

_**Les quiere, UshieVictoria.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Algo tarde, lo siento! Pero antes no pude terminarlo. Además de que este fin vi una película que me provoco llorar como magdalena, y que sencillamente adore. The Notebook, es la película mas bonita que he visto en una larga temporada. Por fin logre comprender porque es la favorita de tantas chicas, perfecta para ver en una tarde lluviosa y con una caja de pañuelos a la mano. La recomiendo a todos aquellos que deseen llorar un rato por un amor tan bonito. Ahora ya no las molesto mas, solo, como siempre, apoyo su lindo apoyo. Saben que las amo, y sigo repitiendo que estoy tratando de leer todos los fics que no he tenido tiempo de leer y mucho peor comentar…. Lo lamento. Ahora les recomiendo que lean las historias de Angelito97-Delena son bastante buenas, con tramas originales y cautivadores, las cuales no he podido leer, LO SIENTO! Pero que sin duda valen la pena. Y de paso un agradecimiento para ti querida, por tu gran apoyo, por cierto espero hayas pasado un buen inicio de Bachillerato, te deseo la mejor de las suertes… Gracias.**_

_**Sin mas interrupciones el capitulo ;)**_

_**Damon´s POV**_

Con un golpe seco el vaso toco la madera de la barra, por séptima vez esa noche. Un chico moreno, vestido de manera sencilla y cómoda, cazadora de cuero, negra por supuesto, jeans oscuros gastados y camiseta gris debajo de la cazadora, apoyaba su cabeza con pesadumbre en la barra. Sus ojos estaban levemente cerrados, tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la conversación que se estaba dando a unos pocos metros de él, un grupo de ruidosas chicas, encabezado por una rubia despampanante reían, bebían y conversaban demasiado alto para su gusto. La única razón por la que no había salido corriendo aun, era una rubia de mirada calmada, que le suplicaba con la mirada no huir, y él de mala manera se resignaba, consolándose con trago tras trago de Bourbon.

El local estaba lleno, risas, bolas de pool chocando, música y conversaciones sumergían al Grill. Se podían observar a parejas bailando, gente bebiendo, riendo, divirtiéndose en ese día festivo para el local.

En realidad esa noche no era el aniversario real del Grill, ya que este había sido en una calurosa noche de verano a diferencia de esa templada noche de primavera. De manera oficial era esa noche de abril, pero para un reducido grupo este ocurría casi un año antes en Julio.

Jóvenes de otro pueblos, universidades cercanas, y algunas cuantas personas de la prensa se reunían esa noche para formar parte de ese pequeño pedazo de historia, historia para un pequeño pueblo como Mystic Falls, Virginia.

-Salvatore- saludo Kol mientras se abalanzaba sobre él –me alegra no haber tenido que ir a sacarte a rastras- dijo alegremente mientras le hacia una seña al camarero y pedía una cerveza, y Damon aprovecho para rellenar su copa.

-Hay formas peores para sacarme de casa, Kol- le respondió cansado, arrastrando un poco las palabras, casi imperceptiblemente, como efecto del alcohol –que deberían de considerarse una tortura y ser ilegales- susurro mientras miraba de reojo al grupo de chicas.

-Y me lo dices a mi- soltó el Mikaelson junto con un suspiro pesado –te juro que no has sufrido la verdadera tortura, sí no has tenido que ser testigo de alguna fiesta de piyamas de Bekah- dijo con una mueca –eso hombre, si es la verdadera tortura que te hace querer morir en el instante- agrego con una mirada ausente y una expresión de horror –toda la noche sufriendo el horrible gusto musical de esas pequeña arpías, sus platicas sumamente incomodas de chicos, que cualquier miembro del sexo masculino, y mucho menos su hermano mayor, debería de enterarse, y otras cosas que estoy seguro de no querer recordar jamás- termino con un escalofrió e inclusive mas pálido que de costumbre. Se saco de encima el terror, removiéndose en el asiento y se concentro en su cerveza.

-Hasta el momento 4 horas seguidas y un viaje en auto con ellas me ha parecido terrible- respondió Damon con una mueca bebiendo su bebida –y dudo que pueda superar el trauma en un buen rato- añadió con una mueca.

-Que debilucho, hombre- rio Kol mientras golpeaba su hombro con un puño –si piensas casarte con la rubia, tendrás que soportar mucho mas que eso, mínimo dos veces a la semana- comento el castaño como no queriendo la cosa –yo que tu me lo pensaría dos veces- añadió en un murmullo evitando su mirada, y bebiendo otro trago.

-Kol…- empezó Damon fastidiado pero se vio interrumpido, por un codazo del moreno señalándole la entrada del local.

Y en tan solo un instante esa mierda de noche se desvaneció. La imagen de esa castaña que tan bien conocía desapareció todo rastro de aburrimiento, fastidio y esa sensación que tan solo Damon Salvatore conocía tan bien. Esa angustia de no verla, la que había sufrido en cada instante desde esa ultima visión de la chica semidesnuda, la sensación de no tenerla cerca de él. El verla tan perfecta, con ese corto y sumamente atractivo vestido salmón, provoco que la sangre abandonara su rostro, para trasladarse a otro punto un poco mas debajo de su autonomía, todo solo a causa de la visión de sus perfectas, largas y torneadas piernas doradas, denudas ante su mirada hambrienta. Elena se veía perfecta, al entrar en el local, fue como si un reflector se posara sobre de ella, y no solo ante los ojos de Damon Salvatore, sino todo el local se fijo en ella. Las mujeres la veían con envidia, los hombres con deseo.

Damon agradeció estar sentado en ese momento, para en un principio, no partirle la cara a todo aquellos que se atrevieron a posar la mirada en la chica, aquellos que no temieron en gritarles cumplidos y provocar que se sonrojara , en aquellos que inclusive se aglomeraron a su alrededor clamando por la atención de la chica, y la razón mas importante para no besar a Elena Gilbert como sí no hubiese un mañana.

Así que con una mueca y aferrándose a la mesa, recuperando la compostura y ocultando sus sentimientos tras la mas barata de las mascaras de una indiferencia inaudita, Damon se refugio en el alcohol terminándose su copa de nuevo y obligándose a despegar la mirada de la hermosa sonrisa de Lena, su Lena.

0o0o0o _**Elena´s POV **_o0o0o0

Maldije entre dientes a Kath una vez mas. Vale tal vez, esa noche me comportase como una maldita bipolar, pero maldije una vez mas su gusto y a mi misma por seguir ciegamente todo lo que me recomendaba.

Vale, antes de llegar al Grill me sentía hermosa, y durante los primeros 10 minutos en el Grill lo seguí sintiendo, las miradas y la atención de todos esas personas me sorprendió tanto como, tenia que aceptarlo, me gustaron. Realmente me parecía imposible que solo a causa de un vestido, unos tacos y un poco de maquillaje, lograra ese efecto. Pero todo se desvaneció, esa sensación de sentirme perfecta, cuando lo vi.

Damon Salvatore, tan perfecto como siempre, bebiendo, también como siempre, e ignorándome por completo. Por supuesto que el fin de esa salida nocturna era llamar su atención, era parte del plan, y realmente espere alguna mirada, un halago o una simple prueba de que notara mi existencia, la cual nunca llego.

Mi reacción ante el afán de Damon de ignorarme, fue sencillo: comportarme como una cría. Me trague las lagrimas y decidí que si el jugaría a ignorarme, yo le pegaría en donde mas sabia que le dolía. Se lo regresaría, me buscaría a algún interesado en pasar la noche conmigo, solo aparentándolo y buscaría alguna reacción en Damon. Si él seguía sintiendo algo por mi, algo romántico, tendría que demostrar alguna muestra de celos. Y si esta no llegaba, renunciaría al plan, no tenia punto pelear por algo que solo yo sentía.

Así que en mi malhumor, causado por Damon, detestaba al mundo entero. Detestaba a Kath por haber elegido ese vestido, que obtenía las atenciones de todos menos de él. Detestaba a Caroline por el simple hecho de ser su hermana, y también por planear aquella salida que no tenia resultados. Y detestaba aun mas a ese maldito cabrón de Damon, por no notar mis esfuerzos de acercarme a él.

Solté un pequeño gruñido antes de tragarme, de un solo trago el contenido de ese chupito. Caroline, Kath, Kol y yo gruñimos por la sensación de fuego que lamio nuestras gargantas, justo antes de ese delicioso placer.

-¿Y que tal el moreno del fondo?- pregunto Care mientras lo señalaba discretamente -se ve guapo- susurro divertida. Al parecer Caroline ya estaba un poco tomada, _genial,_ pensé con amargura.

-Caroline querida- susurro Kath mientras la miraba atenta –pienso que tal vez deberías de dejar los chupitos, al menos por hoy- le dijo en un tono suave y atento. Kath era la conductora a cargo, por lo que se limitaba a uno o dos chupitos, que no le hacían ni el mas mínimo efecto dado que era la que mas tenia resistencia en el grupo.

-No, Katherine- chillo Caroline mientras se paraba –hoy venimos a divertirnos, así que…- dijo en un tono malicioso mientras sonreía de lado, cual hacia su hermano –eso pienso hacer- termino antes de salir tras ese moreno.

Kath solo negó ante las acciones de Caroline y la dejo ir, manteniéndola vigilada.

-Kath, déjala lo necesita- intervino Kol, Kath lo miro interrogativa –necesita olvidarlo y en este momento para ella esta es la única salida que ve- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –no me preguntes el porque, o digas que es incorrecto, porque te aseguro que eso yo lo se, pero en este momento Care se quiere asegurar que no era mas que un capricho, y cuando ella note su error, necesitara de sus amigas para que le ayuden a salir del hoyo en el que esta- termino con una sonrisa, al ver que el móvil sonaba. Nos hizo una seña y salió del local, dejándonos a las dos aturdidas y boca abiertas.

-¿No crees que Kol ha madurado 15 años en apenas unos meses?- pregunto Kath mirando por donde se había ido –se ha estado comportando ejemplarmente, para ser Kol, y tengo que admitir que se ha comportando con una mayor madurez, mucho mayor- dijo extrañada.

-El amor cambia a las personas- le respondí con simpleza mientras dirigía mi mirada a Damon, quien estaba sentado a unos asuntos metros, hundido en su bebida. Había notado que es esta noche había bebido demasiado –cuando se conoce a la persona adecuada, unos solo adopta aquellas cualidades que piensa que al otro le gustara- agregue encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Entonces esta tratando de decirme, que Kol se enamoro de una chica madura y educada?- pregunto sorprendida, yo solo pude sonreír ante su deducción –quien lo vería venir- susurro aun sorprendida.

-Ella es una buena chica- le conteste con una sonrisa al recordar a Bonnie –le hace bien- agregue con una sonrisa, yo también había notado su cambio.

-¿Y piensas hablarme de ella?- pregunto su vena cotilla, sacándome una sonrisa. Solo pude negar -¿por qué no?- pregunto ofendida.

-Porque no me concierne a mi hacerlo, Kath- le respondí con una sonrisa leve, ella sintió como respuesta.

-Vale- acepto derrotada.

-Ahora cotilla Katherine Flemming, vamos a implementar la siguiente parte del plan- le dije con fiereza decidida a cumplirlo de una buena vez -¿alguno te parece adecuado?- pregunte mirando a la clientela del Grill.

-¿Qué te parece el rubio de allá?- pregunto señalando un punto con la cabeza, a unas cuantas mesas estaba un grupo de chicos, debían de ser de Whitmore, con claras pintas de ser los chulos deportistas. Perfectos para el trabajo, y aun mas fácil dado que ya me estaba mirando.

-Es perfecto- respondí con una sonrisa, empezando el juego.

Después de solo 5 minutos de sonrisas, miradas e insinuaciones, de un perfecto coqueteo, el rubio se acerco hasta nosotras.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto directo. Solo atine a asentir, mientras tomaba su mano.

_**A Little Party Never Killed Nobody – Fergie**_

_I aint got time for you baby_

_Either youre mine, or youre not_

_Make up your mind sweet baby_

_Right here, right nows all we got_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_So we gon dance until we drop, drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_Right here, right nows all we got_

_All these diamonds, trips around the world_

_Dont mean a thing if I aint your girl_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_So we gon dance until we drop, drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_Right here, right nows all we got_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_So we gon dance until we drop, drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_Right here, right nows all we got_

_All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got_

_All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got_

_Glad that you made it, look around_

_You dont see one person sitting down_

_They got drinks in their hands,_

_And the rooms a bust_

_At the end of the night maybe youll find love_

_Fake chit chat bout the things they got_

_And my scout reputation keeping it hot girl_

_At the party of the year Im a master plan_

_If you make me realize Im your man_

_If the people get lost, underneath the moonlight_

_Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi, hold it while I take this flick_

_Speak easy, rocking the feathers Im breezy_

_Hope you can keep up boys, cause believe me, Im the bee's knees_

_It dont mean a thing if I give you my heart_

_If you tear it apart, no, ah, ah, ah, oh._

_It dont mean a thing if I aint in your eyes_

_probably aint gonna fly, no, ah, ah, ah, oh_

_It dont mean a thing if I give you my heart_

_If you tear it apart, no, ah, ah, ah, oh._

_It dont mean a thing if I aint in your eyes_

_probably aint gonna fly, no, ah, ah, ah, oh_

_Just one nights all we got_

_Just one nights all we got_

_Just one nights all we got_

_Just one nights all we got_

_What do you think Goonrock?_

_Are you ready?_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_So we gon dance until we drop, drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_Right here, right nows all we got_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_So we gon dance until we drop, drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

La canción era muy buena y el chico era bastante guapo, por lo que cumplir mi parte del plan era muy sencillo. El paso sus manos por mi cintura y yo por su cuello, moviéndonos ambos al ritmo de la canción.

Con cada verso aumentaba la intensidad del baile, lentamente me acercaba mas a él, hasta estar del todo juntos. Esperaba que cierto moreno reaccionara rápido, porque sino antes de que acabara la noche, terminaría besando a ese extraño.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando alguien detuvo el baile. En un instante me habían quitado al rubio de encima y solo pude visualizar un puño estrellándose contra su rostro.

-Aléjate de ella- gruño una voz que conocía muy bien, al chico que sangraba de la nariz en el suelo. Un fuerte olor a licor inundo mis fosas nasales y pude detectar que la fuerza del golpe hacia perder el equilibrio a Damon. Estaba borracho.

-Damon- chille asombrada, el volteo a verme y en su mirada furiosa pude leer la orden directa de que me callara, asustada lo obedecí.

-Ella no es tuya- susurro el chico desde el suelo –la invite a bailar y ella acepto, no te vi en ningún momento cerca de ella- le reto desde el suelo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, cabrón- dijo entre dientes –así que aléjate antes de que rompa algo mas que tu puta nariz- rugió mientras tomaba mi brazo, tal vez demasiado fuerte, y me sacaba de ahí a trompicones y casi corriendo.

Llegamos a la calle y pude observar lo tarde que era por las pocas personas que había en la calle.

Damon no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando pasamos por donde estaba su Ferrari estacionado, me alegre de no subirme a él, no me agradaba otro auto que no fuera el Camaro azul. E arrastraba por las calles vacías del pueblo, perdiendo poco a poco la velocidad y aflojando un poco su agarre, ignorando mis preguntas.

-Joder, Damon. ¿A dónde vamos?- volví a intentar, pero obtuve la misma respuesta: su silencio.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño parque, al que habíamos ido muchas veces antes y solo ahí Damon se detuvo.

-A revivir recuerdos- contesto en un tono suave antes de dejarse hacer al pasto, llevándome con él aun sujeta, obligándome a sentar a su lado.

Damon se recostó en el pasto y jalo una ultima vez mi muñeca, hasta que me recosté a su lado. Damon me soltó y el silencio nos envolvió.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que venimos a este parque a estas horas?- pregunto en un tono suave pero lento.

-Si- susurre mientras me relajaba ante su suave voz –la primera noche en la que me emborrache- susurre con una ligera mueca y un suave rubor al recordarlo.

-Pues siento que esta noche me toca a mi- susurro Damon, justo antes de levantarse de golpe y salir disparado hacia las papeleras para, por lo que sonó, vomitar.

Perpleja, dado que era la primera vez en la que lo veía en verdad ebrio, y sufriendo las consecuencias de esto, me acerque a él.

-Entonces a mi me tocara cuidarte…- le susurre mientras pasaba la mano por sus cabellos negros –tal y como tu hiciste- susurre mientras acariciaba su espalda, mientras Damon sacaba todo el interior de su estomago.

Con esos sonidos tan familiares, mi mente me llevo a esos recuerdos.

_**Lo siento chicas, pero es subir este pedazo hoy o esperar hasta mucho después para subirlo con el FB. El siguiente será bastante curioso, hechos que suceden en el presente y recuerdos. La borrachera de Damon y Elena, y como el otro lo cuido. Les recuerdo lo de la beta. Y mil gracias por leer, se les quiere.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Y aquí la ansiada continuación, por mi misma sobretodo. Los recuerdos serán en cursiva y el presente en normal. Espero les guste. Siempre gracias por su apoyo, Besos.**_

_Y todo había comenzado casi 2 años atrás. Una cálida noche de verano, demasiado parecida a esa misma. Cálida, sin luna y callada, tal y como se esperaría de un pequeño pueblo de Virginia, en donde nada importante sucedía. _

_Pero ese tranquilo silencio se vio interrumpido por tres chicas que corrían por las calles del centro riendo en su intento de ¨guardar silencio¨ el cual claramente no les daba resultados._

_-Shhh callen o despertaran a alguien- susurro una castaña que aparentemente era la que mantenía mas la compostura en el grupo._

_-Elena, ¿tu realmente crees que alguien siga dormido?- rió la rubia, mientras daba vueltas con los brazos abiertos, en medio de la calle._

_-Exacto, nadie duerme a las 10 de la noche, Lena- dijo en un tono divertido, como si diera en automático que lo que decía era cierto, otra castaña pero con el cabello ondulado y mas oscuro, el cual volaba al viento, mientras daba vueltas agarrada a un farol._

_-No entiendo a que vamos, si ustedes se comportan de esta manera sin probar una sola gota de alcohol- contesto entre dientes Elena, haciendo un mohín claramente malhumorada._

_-Solo nos divertimos- rebatió la rubia mientras soltaba una carcajada y se acercaba a Elena –algo que tu tienes que empezar a hacer, Elena- le dijo acusadora, mientras la señalaba. La castaña ondulada asintió y entre ambas, cada una tomando a Elena de un brazo, la llevaron en dirección a su destino._

_-Yo me divierto- trato de defenderse la castaña –pero no veo porque tenga que divertirme con alcohol de por medio- añadió con una ligera mueca, en lo personal lo detestaba._

_-El alcohol no es lo importante- se apresuro a decir Katherine, mientras negaba. Quería poder ahorrarse la larga y aburrida razón del porque Elena se negaba a beber._

_-Es solo un complemento, Lena- termino Caroline por Katherine, mientras sonreía encantada por su respuesta –con un poco de alcohol te aseguras una fiesta increíble- aseguro Caroline mientras cruzaban a la izquierda de la cuadra y veían su destino aparecer ante sus ojos._

_En medio de esa calle céntrica, se encontraba, en medio de dos edificios impecables, un pequeño edificio en construcción. Se podían observar los huecos en donde irían las ventanas, cubiertos por plásticos transparentes, la puerta también consistía en un gran plástico, era Mystic Falls, Virginia tal vez el pueblo mas seguro de toda la nación. El edificio era pequeño en comparación con los edificios que lo rodeaban, pero su tamaño era considerable. Se podían observar luces en su interior y el ligero sonido de la música proveniente del bar._

_-Y eso es exactamente lo que conseguiremos hoy- aseguro Kath mientras apresuraban el paso, hasta acercarse ahí._

Elena Gilbert miro fastidiada una botella en el suelo. Su mirada era fría, molesta, calculadora, asesina. Como si con mirándola con la intensidad suficiente, podría reducirla a arena.

Aun seguía en el mismo parque que hacia media hora. Después de que Damon había depositado todo el interior de su estomago en la papelera, había encontrado divertida la idea de fastidiarla un poquito, sacando de la cazadora una botella de licor.

Al principio no entendió de que se trataba. Pensó que era agua, por los primeros 2 minutos, para luego comprender que se trataba de Vodka. Realmente le había sorprendido que Damon tomara de nuevo. ¿Acaso de acababa de decirle que quería su ayuda? Entonces, no entendía el por que coño Damon tomaba aun mas de ese asqueroso alcohol.

Su mente le dio vueltas a esa cuestión durante los últimos minutos, en los que había visto como Damon desaparecía el contenido de su botella. La primera botella. Trato de detenerlo, negociar con él, suplicarle, gritarle, inclusive golpearlo, levemente, pero nada daba resultado.

Damon había corrido divertido por el parque, divertido ante la idea de que la pobre chica corriera detrás de él, y Elena había tenido que intentarlo por lo menos.

Amaba a Damon, eso ni quien lo dudara, y con el paso de los años había tenido que aprender a soportarlo, en mas de una ocasión lo había tolerado ebrio, agresivo, molesto, alegre, vengativo… en fin Elena creía que lo conocía de todas las maneras posibles. Pero esa noche Damon se había asegurado de mostrarle una nueva faceta de su personalidad. El Damon Salvatore infantilmente ebrio, irritable, hiperactivo y sumamente molesto. Vale, tal vez no fuese TAN molesto. Tenia que aceptar que oír su hermosa risa, alegre, sincera y extrañamente infantil, le había parecido la cosa mas adorable del planeta… Joder, estar enamorada le quitaba toda oportunidad de hacer un buen juicio contra él. Porque estaba molesta con Damon, no por nada esa noche en le había dirigido ni un _buenas noches_, o un _que tal_, o tal vez un _Elena, lamento mucho haber regresado a los brazos de Lexi, 5 minutos después de haber estado contigo y de haberte ilusionado con la idea de una reconciliación, y de paso por no haberte halago por el gran esfuerzo que pusiste en verte mas hermosa que de costumbre solo para mi…_ en fin algo que no iba a suceder.

Bufo molesta e hizo u nuevo intento, buscándolo con la mirada. Lo había perdido por escasos segundos de vista y al muy considerado Damon se le ocurría la magnifica idea de desaparecer, _genial _ gruño molesta.

Llevaba los tacones negros en la mano, había desistido de ellos desde que a Damon se le había dado por ponerse a correr. Agradecía el fresco contacto del pasto con sus adoloridos pies, no por nada se decía que usar tacos era un detalle por el que uno pagaba, y exactamente en ese momento ella lo pagaba.

Con una mueca, realmente molesta, encontró a Damon.

Damon Salvatore, multimillonario, aristócrata, Casanova, filántropo, adulto responsable, bebedor responsable, estaba en ese momento en la cima de un, peligrosamente, alto roble. Sentado en el borde de la rama, con las piernas colgando en el aire y tomando un largo trago de una nueva botella, esta de un color verde con un liquido ámbar, miraba fijamente algún punto en el cielo, con mirada soñadora y con todas las pruebas de una futura, y muy próxima, caída.

-Damon- chillo Elena desde el suelo, como era bastante predecible –¿que demonios haces ahí arriba?- pregunto aun en chillidos la castaña, bastante alterada.

Damon parecía estar en su propia, y muy apacible, burbuja personal. Miraba el cielo encantado, mientras comenzaba a tararear dulcemente una canción de cuna y tomaba otro trago de licor, haciendo muecas ante el sabor.

-Damon- volvió a intentar Elena, esta vez mas tranquila –podrías por favor prestarme un poquito de atención- le pregunto en un tono sinceramente dulce al moreno que colgaba del árbol.

Damon respingo un tanto extrañado por el sonido que llagaba hasta él, miró a su alrededor buscando a quien había producido ese agradable sonido, una voz aterciopelada que le sonaba a campanillas. Encontró a quien producía ese agradable sonido, muy diferente a los chillidos molestos de hace un rato, una hermosa chica, con vestido color salmón, cabellos largos e increíblemente lacios, de un tono chocolate claro. Su piel tersa, y de un tono crema, con doradas piernas largas, desnudas para su buena suerte y el rostro mas hermoso y angelical que recordaba haber visto en una vida. Nariz pequeña, mejillas ruborizadas, labios perfectos y de un intenso rojo, pestañas largas y espesas, y unos ojos almendrados de un tono chocolate, muy distintos a su cabello, que quitaban la respiración. Ese hermoso ángel era su Elena.

-Lena- le saludo son una sonrisa alegre y cálida el moreno, ignorando todo lo que ella había dicho –te ves muy guapa- le grito divertido. Elena lo miro extrañada, furiosa y un tanto aliviada de que finalmente le hiciera el ansiado cumplido.

-Gracias. Pero podrías bajar, Damon- casi le suplico desde el suelo Elena, un tanto sonrojada por su halago y avergonzada por su infantil reacción a la falta de este. _Damon la malcriaba con tantos halagos, era su culpa,_ pensó con una mueca.

-Nop- contesto Damon un tanto divertido –aquí puedo ver las estrellas, respirar aire puro y tener una buena vista de algo que no me pienso perder- contesto decidido y con una sonrisa ladeada, mirándola fijamente desde su posición, específicamente a sus piernas desnudas.

-No seas crio- contesto molesta –baja de una buena vez, te llevo a casa y duermes todo lo que quieras con tu novia la Barbie- agrego con una mueca y una mirada un tanto maliciosa –de vuelta a tu vida feliz- agrego esta vez con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-No quiero- continuo testarudo con una clara mueca ante la idea ¨vida feliz¨ -me gusta aquí- agrego como si eso lo aclarara todo –tengo buena vista, una genial bebida y una compañía envidiable- enumero con los dedos –por lo tanto, ni ebrio- dijo con una carcajada ante su propio chiste –pienso bajar- termino con una sonrisa satisfecha. Elena bufo ante la testarudez de Damon, parecía que ebrio esa molesta característica del moreno se incrementaba.

-¿Y planeas pasar ahí toda la noche?- pregunto escéptica –porque te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que en un par de horas te quedaras dormido- le dijo amenazante –y caerás unos buenos…- continuo, contando con un gesto los metros de altura -3 metros, por tu enorme estupidez- termino molesta, en un tono un tanto mas alto, casi gritando. Damon se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa- respondió tranquilo, mientras tiraba la botella verde, ya vacía, al suelo –seguro la ciada es divertida- agrego con la clara intención de molestarle –y recuerda que no solo mi estupidez es enorme, también tengo otras… partes que lo son, y que se han encargado de darte una magnifica noche. La mejor de tu vida- termino con una sonrisa ladeada, para después carcajearse ante la mirada ofendida y altamente molesta de la castaña, seguido de ese ligero rubor.

-Bien- le contesto furibunda Elena, ignorando su ultimo comentario y sus estridentes carcajadas –pero solo me quedare aquí para tener la maravillosa vista, de cómo tu hueca cabeza se parte como una sandia ante la caída- dijo con una sonrisa y un tono acido la castaña.

-Como quieras, cenicienta- la corto Damon mientras sacaba una nueva botella de un tono rojo intenso y le daba un primer trago.

-Maldito encantador- soltó entre dientes mientras se tiraba en el pasto, tratando de quitarle cualquier visión de su cuerpo, pero pudiendo observarle a él.

_El lugar era sin dudas maravilloso. A primera vista solo se podía observar un edificio en construcción, pisos de madera, la barra impecable, unas mesas apiladas, y muchas de estas aun en su empaque, ninguna silla o banquillo a la vista y plásticos transparentes en el sitio en el que estarían las ventanas. El sitio no contaba aun con una decoración adecuada, solo madera, techos altos, y una gran colección de botellas, cuyo contenido desaparecía poco a poco a lo largo de la noche. La música llenaba el lugar, a un volumen adecuado para la noche, música alegre y agradable._

_En esa fiesta, si es que se podía referirse así a esa reunión, había un reducido numero de invitados. Era un evento privado, si se quería denominar de alguna manera. No llegaban a mas de 20 personas, y entre ellos solo 5 adultos. _

_Se festejaba ese día la futura apertura The Oasis, Grill & Bar, el sueño de un rubio joven que esa noche lo veía realizado, orgulloso ante el fruto de su esfuerzo. Niklaus Mikaelson, Klaus o Nik para los amigos, dueño de ese local sonreía orgulloso ante los halagos de sus amigos, y sus hermanos. Kol y Rebekah Mikaelson y Damon Salvatore, a quien, sin compartir sangre, consideraba su hermano._

_-Te aseguro que este lugar será un éxito, Nik- le comentaba sonriente Kol a su hermano mayor, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros –y con tal éxito espero recuerdes en darle descuento a tu querido hermano- agrego sonriente._

_-Claro, Kol- acepto el rubio con una carcajada ante el comentario de su hermano menor, su único hermano menor, en el sentido de personalidad._

_-Para todos- agrego Damon mientras le palmeaba el hombro –yo también quiero, bebidas gratis por un año- sugirió con una medio sonrisa._

_-También para mi- se auto agrego Kol sonriente, y ambos chicos chocaron las palmas ante la idea. Un año sin tener que pagar sus cuentas en el bar era irresistible, por mucho dinero que tuvieran ese dinero extra, y la idea de tener ese derecho, les encantaba._

_-Tampoco abuses, Salvatore- se quejo Klaus ante la idea de quedar en la bancarrota por tener que sustentar el alcoholismo de Damon y de su hermano menor -¿qué les parece un sano 20 %?- pregunto sugerente. Los chicos le miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza -¿50 %?- intento de nuevo, obtuvo las mismas expresiones._

_-Eres MI hermano, Nik- aclaro Kol como si esa fuese la respuesta para todo._

_-Mejor amigo de toda la vida, Klaus- aclaro Damon, con una sonrisa que ya auguraba su victoria._

_-Fin de semana libre y me están dejando pobre- se rindió Klaus con un suspiro –y no pidan mas, sino les cobro el triple- les amenazo molesto, o mas bien tratando de controlar la carcajada ante el gesto de triunfo de sus hermanos._

_-Hey, Nik- dijo divertido Mason que se acercaba desde la barra –yo también quiero mi descuento- se apresuro a demandar._

_-Demasiado tarde, Lockwood- lo corto Kol con una sonrisa de suficiencia –has llegado tarde- explico divertido. Ante el mohín del joven._

_-Por Casanova, Mason. Vaya decepción porque la chica ya se marcha con otro- le señalo divertido Damon, a la chica pelirroja con la que había coqueteado, marcharse con un chico moreno. Mason gruño y busco con la mirada una nueva presa._

_En ese momento todos los presentes, los pocos presentes, voltearon a ver a las chicas que recién llegaban. Tres jóvenes, sobretodo jóvenes, hermosas y atractivas chicas se colaban entre los plásticos._

_Dos morenas y una rubia. _

_La rubia usaba un vestido azul profundo, que marcaba su perfecta figura a la perfección, sandalias blancas con un ligero tacón y las ligeras ondas rubias sueltas en un ligero peinado que le quitaba los cabellos del rostro, dando una excepcional vista de su blanca piel y sus profundos ojos azules. Caroline Salvatore se adentro en la sala con una sonrisa perfecta y buscando a alguien con la mirada._

_Una de las morenas, la del cabello mas oscuro y que caía en perfectas y muy delineadas ondas, usaba una ligera camiseta de un tono crema y una corta falda azul marino que deba una buena visión de sus piernas, a conjunto con unos altos tacos dorados. Sus ojos de un tono almendra brillaban, con un extraño encanto en ellos. Katherine Gilbert camino por la habitación de una manera sublime, elegante y sumamente atractiva para cualquier hombre que posara la mirada en su deslumbrante andar._

_Y finalmente la mas tímida, y la ultima del grupo. Una hermosa morena, con una belleza del mismo nivel que las otras dos chicas. Ella usaba un vestido de tirantes de un azul petróleo, de tela ligera que daba la imagen de flotar alrededor de la perfecta silueta de la morena, llegaba hasta las rodillas y mostraba unas piernas doradas y largas, que terminaban en unos pequeños pies enfundados en sandalias doradas, planas. Los cabellos normalmente lacios, estaban recogidos en complicados caminos trenzados, cuyo recorrido terminaban en su nuca, un mechón rebelde adornaba su rostro. Ojos de un hipnotizante tono chocolate, mejillas bañadas en un ligero rubor, labios de u tono rojo intenso natural y largas y espesas pestañas que flotaban cual mariposas que decoraban ese hermoso rostro angelical y de belleza palpable que atraía miradas por doquier. Elena Gilbert siguió a sus dos amigas, concentrando la mirada en sus pasos y tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, aun avergonzados sus movimientos eran fluidos, como si cada paso fuese una floritura del mas sublime Ballet, inconscientes movimientos perfectos. Su tarea no obtenía resultados, ya que cada mirada de ese futuro bar estaba puesta en ellas._

_-Damon- chillo alegremente la rubia soltando a la espalda de su hermano mayor, mientras le besaba sonoramente la mejilla. Las dos morenas la seguían unos pasos detrás._

_-Care, como siempre preciosa- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo y la posicionaba a su lado. Caroline solo asintió, conocedora de esa información. La rubia incito a sus amigas a que se acercaran, hasta que estas se pusieron a su lado –Kath, te ves muy guapa- la halago con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada divertida de la castaña, y un asentimiento, volteo un poco mas hasta detenerse en la castaña que miraba fijamente el suelo –Lena, te ves excepcionalmente perfecta- le susurro en un tono suave con un rastro seductor, provocando que la morena levantara la mirada, demostrando así su aumentado sonrojo a su pequeño publico, y sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y leve, para después susurrar un gracias._

_-¿No nos piensas presentar, Salvatore?- pregunto Mason de improvisto._

_-Ya las conoces, Mason- respondió algunos segundos después, aun con la mirada perdida en Elena._

_-Puedo hacerlo dos veces- respondió divertido el moreno acercándose a las chicas –Mason Lockwood, hermosas jovencitas- se presento ofreciéndoles la mano._

_-Katherine Gilbert- respondió Kath con una sugerente sonrisa, tomando su mano ligeramente._

_-Un placer, Katerina- respondió con una sonrisa, y en un falso tono ingles, antes de depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica, provocándole una ligera sonrisa._

_-Caroline Salvatore- se presento Care con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras le ofrecía ella la mano –hermana de este- dijo señalando a Damon divertida, quien bufo ofendido por ese ¨este¨ -y creo que novia de tu sobrino- dijo sonriente -Tyler- agrego rápidamente. Mason asintió._

_-Ha mencionado que salía con una bonita rubia- dijo como no queriendo la cosa –pero jamás imagine que fuese con la hermosa e intocable hermanita de Damon Salvatore- agrego con una sonrisa traviesa –maldito suertudo- añadió con una sonrisa, ganándose un codazo de Damon, el que provoco que se alejara y pusiera claras muestras de paz._

_-Y la ultima, ¿cuál es tu nombre, hermosa?- pregunto curioso Mason, centrando su atención en la morena sonrojada que tenia enfrente._

_-Elena Gilbert- respondió con una sonrisa tímida._

_-¿Gilbert?- pregunto Klaus que hasta ese momento se mantenía en silencio –¿son hermanas?- pregunto después, del asentimiento de Elena. Las dos eran sumamente hermosas y encontraba un ligero parecido entre ellas._

_-No. Somos primas- contesto Elena en un tono suave –vivimos como hermanas, pero somos primas- agrego con una sonrisa tímida._

_-Vale- comprendió asintiendo con una sonrisa –es un placer Kath, Care y Lena- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante –por cierto, soy Niklaus Mikaelson- se presento con una ligera reverencia provocando ligeras risitas por parte de las chicas._

_-Dueño de este bar- agrego orgulloso Kol, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Klaus se encogió de hombros._

_-Maldito ricachón- se burlo Mason, mientras le golpeaba ligeramente las costillas –ahora señoritas, se les antoja una copa- las guio a la barra Mason._

_En ese momento llego Tyler, quien se llevo a Caroline, un poco mas lejos del grupo. Kath comenzó a conversar con Mason, con las intenciones tan claras como el agua. Y Elena noto que su noche seria bastante larga._

-Damon, por favor baja de una buena vez- volvió a suplicar Elena cuando vio como el moreno tiraba la botella vacía. Su equilibrio se mostraba afectado por todo ese alcohol y la chica temía que esa caída estuviese mas cerca de lo que quería.

-Nop- se volvió a negar el moreno, carcajeándose ante algún pensamiento que no había desvelado –me gusta aquí- agrego arrastrando las palabras, otro síntoma del gran avance del alcohol en Damon.

-Si no bajas tu- le amenazo Elena –subiré yo. Y, Damon, te aseguro que no te gustara la manera en la que te baje- termino su amenaza tajante.

-Inténtalo- la reto el moreno, quien se deshacía de su cazadora ante un calor aparente, que solo él sentía.

Elena bufo molesta, cachando en el aire la cazadora de Damon. El móvil salió disparado del bolsillo y callo al suelo, con pesadez lo tomo y sin poder evitarlo leyó el mensaje que brillaba en la pantalla.

_Noche de chicas con Bekah. Me quedo de nuevo en su casa. Nos vemos temprano, pásalo bien con Kol. Lexi._

El mensaje llamo su atención. ¿Acaso Lexi no había pasado la noche con Damon después de la fiesta del compromiso? ¿Acaso Damon no se metió inmediatamente debajo delas sabanas de Lexi? ¿Acaso aun había una oportunidad?. Con esas preguntas circulando su cabeza, Elena dejo la cazadora a un lado del tronco, a un lado de sus tacones, y observo el árbol con detalle. Si lo veía de esa manera, no era tan difícil de trepar, considerando que un Damon ebrio lo había podido trepar, una Elena con vestido también debería.

Decidida empezó con su tarea. Después de un largo rato, y de asegurarse que el vestido estaba perfecto, Elena llego a al rama en la que Damon estaba jugando a hacer equilibrio y lentamente se acerco a él.

Sin darle tiempo a procesarlo, Damon la envolvió en sus brazos y de un rápido movimiento estrello sus labios contra los de la morena. Ese beso tan precipitado y un tanto furioso, la tomo por sorpresa, dejándola inmóvil entre sus brazos. Noqueándola lo suficiente como para no notar, como la rama crujía ante el peso de ahora dos personas y como finalmente cedía ente este.

Aun abrazados, ambos cayeron al pasto. Damon recibió el golpe del pasto contra su espalda, quejándose levemente. La castaña ni siquiera parpadeaba, aun sorprendida por ese repentino beso.

-Siento incomodarte, Lena- interrumpió sus pensamientos Damon -pero necesito urgentemente vomitar, y estoy seguro de que no quieres que lo haga en tu hermoso rostro- dijo en un tono divertido –así que me permites- pregunto un tanto incomodo, las nauseas con cada palabra eran peores. La castaña reacciono con las ultimas palabras, asintiendo y bajándose de su pecho, liberándolo.

Damon corrió ante el sitio mas alejado posible de ella, para de manera escandalosa depositar el contenido de su estomago.

Elena se acerco lentamente, aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, para asegurarse de que el moreno no se ahogara. Llego hasta él, y removió sus cabellos de su frente perlada de sudor, acariciándolos suavemente, con ternura. Ignorando las arcadas de Damon, aun sumisa en sus pensamientos.

Algunos minutos después Damon se incorporo, pálido y con expresión cansada. Elena lo apoyo en sus hombros y lo saco de ese lugar, regresando por la cazadora y sus zapatos. Aun descalza Elena camino, con Damon apoyado en ella, hasta el auto de este ultimo. Con un esfuerzo supremo lo subió a la parte delantera de ese Ferrari negro, ya que la trasera era inexistente, y lo acomodo en el asiento.

Solo después de asegurarse que Damon estuviese cómodo y seguro en el asiento, arranco el motor con dirección a la casa del muchacho, a una velocidad lenta para no marearlo aun mas. Volteaba en cada alto para mirar al chico que se mantenía dormido a su lado dormido, con una ternura y cariño tangibles para cualquiera.

Como amaba a ese idiota.

_Elena miraba enfurruñada la copa que descansaba enfrente de ella. Las palabras de Damon y Jeremy volvían a su cabeza, una y otra vez._

_¨Elena no bebe¨, ¨Elena no es esa clase de chica¨, ¨Elena no es así¨… ¿Así? Así como, divertida, espontanea, agradable, destacable, valiente._

_Esas sencillas, y no malintencionadas palabras de Damon, aun atormentaban su mente. Ella podía no beber, pero se consideraba alguien divertida, espontanea y agradable, y quería que los demás la viesen así. _

_Decidida y sin pensar las consecuencias, Elena se llevo la copa a los labios y se la tomo de un trago. Les demostraría cuan equivocados estaban._

_Elena Gilbert no era ninguna cobarde, y se encargaría de demostrárselo._

_Elena bebió es noche mas de lo que podría haber contado, mas de lo que podría haber imaginado, y mucho mas de lo que habría debido. Cuando se detuvo, después de largas e incoherentes platicas con prácticamente extraños, pero gracias a las cuales consiguió la muy preciada amistad de Klaus, pruebas de una valentía y desfachatez que no poseía a menos de tener varios litros de alcohol en la sangre, Damon la saco del lugar y trato de llevarla a casa._

_Tarea que Elena no le puso fácil. Se escapo de él, vomito sus bonitos zapatos, se tiro en la calle creyendo que era la cosa mas divertida del mundo, se negó a subir al auto, se subió al capo y fingió ser una ave, y finalmente se quedo dormida en el pasto, después de haber llorado por haber pisado una flor que había en el suelo. Finalmente la llevo a casa, a su casa para no darle un susto de muerte a Miranda y Grayson, y un castigo de por vida a Elena. La llevo en brazos, le recogió el cabello cuando regreso al inodoro para depositar mas del contenido de su estomago, y finalmente la arropo, después de quitarle el vestido, juraba no haber visto nada, aun cuando Elena se la puso difícil moviéndose descontrolada. Al haber podido finalizar su misión, Damon se quedo dormido a un lado de Elena, observando a la pequeña borracha, dormir._

El trayecto fue rápido. En menos de 20minutos habían llegado a la mansión. Parecía vacía, pero procuro no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie.

Con muchos tropiezos y ligeros golpes, Elena llego con un Damon semiinconsciente a su habitación. La vio demasiado ordenada, perfecta, y le pareció extraño dada la mala tendencia por el desorden del moreno. Pero le quito importancia al notar que Damon caía de sus brazos al suelo. Haciendo uso de fuerza que no tenia, Elena logro meterlo dentro de la cama. Con trabajo le quito la ropa, los zapatos y procurando no ver, ese cuerpo que ya conocía, los pantalones, hasta dejarlo en calzoncillos. Lo metió bajo las sabanas.

-Buenas noches, Encantador- susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla en un ritmo suave y tranquilizador. Trayendo consigo su propio sueño. Elena cayo rendida tras haber cumplido su promesa. Había cuidado a Damon.

_**Espero pronto actualizar, pero por lo mientras les dejo con este capitulo, que es mucho mas largo que los otros. Espero les guste. Les recuerdo lo del beta… y espero sus hermosos reviews. Besos, Victoria.**_


End file.
